Things More Beautiful
by LoveConquers
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple case, but yet it would test them to the limits of their endurance. Things are not always what they seem, especially in nature. Sequel to Things Best Known. BS. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Things More Beautiful

Disclaimer: Not mine! Mutant X belongs to Tribune and Marvel.

Summary: It was supposed to be a simple case, but yet it would test them to the limits of their endurance. Things are not always what they seem, especially in nature. Sequel to Things Best Known. B/S.

Rating: PG

A/N: Hello! This is a sequel to Things Best Known, although it will be quite different in style. While Things Best Known was angsty, this one will be more simplistic in plot, relying more on drama. And of course I will do my best to mix in humor and romance as well. I hope you enjoy it! (Just a warning, the first three chapters or so start out rather slowly, but I promise it will pick up after that, so please bear with me!) Please let me know if you have any questions or comments, thank you!

Things More Beautiful—Chapter One

Light bounced off in a brilliant array of colors, and Brennan squinted as he stared up at the speckled pattern of orange and red against blue sky. He blinked and color came back in sharp focus, each vivid leaf in stark outline against the bright sky and shining sun as he lay under a grove of maple trees this beautiful fall day. Next to him, Shalimar dozed peacefully, a small indelicate snore escaping from her shapely lips every once in a while. Brennan smiled in tender amusement as he heard one such snort come from her direction. They were hiding. Or perhaps better said, she was hiding, and he was tagging along. The afternoon sun slated across his eyes, and he rolled to his side to escape the glare, hand propping up his head as he turned his gaze on the sleeping feral beside him. She seemed to instinctually sense him, and her lips twitched and turned upward as her face turned slightly more towards him. Light angled across her cheek, casting her in shadow, and he lifted a hand, lightly stroking her skin with his thumb as he brushed wind tossed curls off her temple. She leaned into his touch, even as another soft snore fell from her lips. Brennan chuckled softly, fingers tightening protectively in her hair.

It had been two months since their ordeal with Steven, and he still found himself holding his breath at times, afraid to believe it was over, and that she was truly safe, truly his. She would kick his ass for voicing such thoughts, but that didn't stop him from thinking them. _She was his._ He could hardly believe it was finally true. He was determined not to lose his heart to indifference ever again. Time was too precious a commodity.

High above, the sun dipped behind a fluffy cloud, bringing her features back into focus now that the glare of light was removed. Her cheeks were flushed a healthy pink, lips parted slightly, sorely tempting him. Her arm was casually tossed over her head, and his eyes traced the line of firm flesh from shoulder to bent elbow to slender wrist to curled fingers; the reason they were hiding.

Two months, and she was still fighting the therapy Jesse had outlined for her, impatient in her slow recovery, restless in the weakness of her hand. She had begged him to run away with her, just for the afternoon, and he hadn't been able to resist the teasing sparkle in her beautiful eyes. Before he had finished nodding his head, she had pulled off her comring with a waggle of her eyebrows, pocketing it and bounding out the door and into the hillside surrounding Sanctuary.

A sudden splash in the water just down the slope and outside of view caught Brennan's attention, and he sat up straight, listening as the splashing sounds grew more desperate and a terrified whine drifted on the wind towards them. He glanced at Shalimar one more time before jumping to his feet and jogging down the slope to the base of the water that gave Sanctuary much of its protection. White waves crested and sparkled in the sunlight, and his eyes skimmed the water, not seeing anything until another frightened whimper caught his attention. His head turned sharply to his left, and there he could see it, something struggling in the water. He paused only to toss off his shoes and then waded against the current, footsteps sure as they carried him forward. He reached the source of the struggling splashes just in time to see a small head slip under the water with a distressed yelp. He surged forward and caught the tiny body as it was thrown into a dizzy somersault, emerging from the water with his arms wrapped securely around the trembling form, water streaming down his arms and falling back into the swirling water. He pushed his way back to shore, dropping to his knees and gasping for breath as he looked down at what he had saved. Huge brown eyes stared adoringly back at him with stark joy and relief, and Brennan couldn't help it, he fell instantly in love.

Shalimar woke with a soft snort, realizing immediately that she was alone. She shot up into a sitting position, eyes glowing as she looked around her. She could sense no danger, and her shoulders relaxed slightly, even as her eyes widened. Brennan was near, she could feel him just beyond the downward curve of the hill, and while his scent was clear in the wind, another scent was also strongly evident. Her brow furrowed as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Brennan wasn't alone. She jumped to her feet, head tilting in concentration. She could hear his labored breathing, heavy with a slight wheeze at the end, indicating he was wet.

"Brennan?" She called to him as she started down the hill.

"Yeah?" His voice carried back up to her.

"Are you ok? Why are you wet?"

She heard him chuckle, amazed at what she already knew before even seeing him. "I'm fine Shal." He staggered back to his feet, and started back up the hill.

They met in the middle. She growled lowly when she saw him smiling dotingly, cradling a shivering body tightly against his chest.

"Isn't she beautiful, Shal?"

She frowned, displeased. Save for big, brown eyes and panting pink tongue, the thing was barely recognizable.

"Look, Shal, she has your eyes."

She stared at him in disbelief.

In his arms, Brennan carried the ugliest looking dog she had ever seen.

"Jesse!" Lexa's voice rose shrilly as she stalked after him through the hallway of Sanctuary. "Jesse Kilmartin! Get back here and tell me what you meant by that comment right now!" She zapped a carefully aimed laser at him, hitting the wall right in front of him. He paused mid-step, whirling around to face her with a wide grin. "Sorry, baby, You're gonna have to do more than that to get it out of me."

Her hands landed heavily on her hips as she took a few steps towards him, eyes glaring. He stood his ground, arms crossed.

She opened her mouth, ready to do battle when suddenly she froze, nose wrinkling as the unmistakable smell of wet dog permeated Sanctuary. Argument forgotten, she gripped Jesse's arm as she turned pointedly around in time to see Brennan walking towards them carrying a sopping wet mutt. Shalimar trailed after him, looking none too pleased.

"What the hell is that?" Lexa's fingers dug into Jesse's arm as she stared at Brennan.

"It's a dog."

Brennan sounded far too cheerful for her liking. Her eyes narrowed. "I can see that, what's it doing here?"

"I rescued her." Brennan was too busy rubbing the scruffy head to notice Lexa's look of horror.

"Brennan," she gritted her teeth. "I don't _do _dogs." She felt Jesse's hand brush lightly against the small of her back.

Brennan finally had the sense to look up and see three sets of eyes staring at him in disbelief. "What?"

"It goes, now." Lexa pointed back to the way he came.

Shalimar stepped up next to Brennan. "Sorry, Bren, but I have to agree with Lexa on this one; it can't stay here."

His arms tightened protectively around the little animal. "She has a name you know."

"You named it already?" Shalimar groaned, rubbing her forehead. She felt a headache coming on.

"Yeah," he shrugged sheepishly, "Chester."

_Chester__?_ She stared at him doubtfully. _Wasn't that a boy's name?_ On second thought, she had to admit it was fitting; the last pet he had named Chester was that hideous locust he had adopted. She gave a longsuffering sigh. _Who knew Brennan had a penchant for ugly strays?_

"Fine then," Lexa snapped, "_Chester_ goes, now." Her finger jabbed forcefully at the door.

The trilling beep of an incoming call broke the stalemate in the room. Lexa glared over her shoulder at Brennan as she started towards the computer. "This isn't over."

Brennan ignored her, instead hefting the wiggling dog higher into his arms as he heading towards the kitchen. "You must be hungry." His voice trailed off as he disappeared down the hallway.

Shalimar and Jesse stared at each other across the room for a moment before laughing. It was rare to see Brennan show such enthusiasm over something. Jesse gave Lexa one more glance as she talked into the computer before walking up to Shalimar.

"You missed your therapy." His brows raised in gentle reminder as he indicated for her to hold out her hand.

"I know," She sighed heavily as he carefully tested each of her fingers. "I just needed a break today." She grimaced as he stretched her curled hand, forcing the tendons to stretch.

"It's getting better, Shal." Jesse lightly massaged her fingers, loosening them up. "You just have to give yourself a little more time; anyone else would have had permanent nerve damage."

"Yeah," She arched her fingers, pleased that she only felt a twinge of pain. "I'll work on it tonight, I promise."

"Good." Jesse smiled at her.

"What about you?" Shalimar changed the subject, wrapping her good hand around Jesse's arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. "What were you and Lexa arguing about when we came in?"

_"Shh,"_ Jesse whispered under his breath as Lexa ended her call and started back towards them. "Don't remind her."

Shalimar grinned at him knowingly before turning her gaze to Lexa. "What's up?"

"Let me guess," Jesse surmised, reading her expression, "That was your contact."

Shalimar straightened, pulling away from Jesse. "A new mission?" Her look was indistinguishable.

"Yeah," Lexa hesitated, glancing from Shalimar to Jesse. "But I think Jess and I better handle this one."

"No," Shalimar pressed her lips together, "I'm ready, let me go."

"I don't know, Shal."

She whirled around to see Brennan standing in the doorway, arms crossed, watching her closely.

"I'm going." Her eyes swept the room, meeting each of them head on. "Stop trying to protect me. Steven is gone, and I'm _fine_."

Brennan came up behind her, hand falling on her shoulder. He knew she was anxious to get back to work, but he also knew she largely mistrusted the Dominion. "What's this one about?"

"Well," Lexa's hands gestured into the air, "It does sound fairly easy. They just want us for bodyguard service for one of their scientists."

Shalimar turned to Brennan, purposely grabbing his hand with her injured one, refusing to flinch at the discomfort shooting up her arm, "Sounds right up our alley."

"Shalimar," Brennan's voice lowered slightly as he placed both hands on her shoulders, forcing her to maintain eye contact. "We'd be working directly with the Dominion again. You haven't done that since—"

"I'll be fine." She stared up at him, daring him to object again. Their connection with the Dominion ever since they tried to have her killed was tenuous at best. They had left the group alone for the first few weeks, and then Lexa's contact had re-established communications as if nothing had ever happened. So far only Lexa and Jesse had worked with them directly again. She was tired of hiding. Her eyes glinted in determination before softening under Brennan's look of concern. "Come on, Bren." She smiled up at him alluringly.

"Don't give me that look," Brennan sighed as he shook his head, "You know I can't resist it."

"It's settled then." She smiled in satisfaction, feeling the first twinges of excitement at the idea of working again.

"Ok then," Lexa picked up after a slight pause, "I hope you like it hot then." She handed a file to Shalimar, turning to Jesse and looping her arm through his. "So what are we going to do all by ourselves, huh?"

Shalimar watched as they walked away and then opened the folder in her hands. She could feel Brennan's breath against her ear as he bent over her to read along. They both gasped and looked up at the same time to stare after Lexa's disappearing figure.

_"A volcano??"_

Lexa's hand waved in acknowledgement before turning the corner towards the kitchen.

"She did that on purpose." Shalimar's voice held a slightly accusatory tone. She pursed her lips, thinking. "Hey Brennan?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from reading the folder.

"Where's Chester?"

They looked at each other, grins growing simultaneously on their faces as a shrill scream vibrated through the halls. There was a pause and then the unmistakable thump of four paws making contact.

_"Brennan!"_


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I've got ten chapters written so far, so I'm not sure yet how long this story will be, but I will keep writing and updating as fast as I can. For those that asked, I'm afraid there isn't much of Jesse/Lexa so far in this story, although they will reappear at the end of the story. I have received many requests to write more of them, so while I will always write stories focused on Bren and Shal, I will try to incorporate more of Jesse/Lexa in the next story. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this story! Again, be warned, this chapter is a bit slow-moving, but I promise it does pick up soon. I spent a long time doing research for this story, so I'm afraid I may have gotten a bit carried away with the descriptions! :) (Yes, this is set on a real island; it took me forever to find one that fit my idea! Although of course, there is no secret Dominion lair…) In any event, thank you everyone so much for your support!

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Two

They rose up like twin sisters, two massive volcanoes looming in the background of the tiny South Pacific island they found themselves driving on. Up and around, the rough dirt road wove, slowly carrying them deeper inland. Black beaches and sparkling waves soon gave way to coconut plantations and lush rainforest. When Jesse had flown them in the helix, he had been forced to land just beyond a small airstrip on the west coast of the island. Lexa's contact had informed them that the Dominion had a Science lab buried in the heart of the island, but was inaccessible by air. He hadn't been kidding. The road, if it could still be called that, was rapidly disintegrating before their eyes, and Brennan nervously gripped the steering wheel of the old truck the Dominion had waiting for them at the airstrip. A beat-up truck and a hand-drawn map hidden under the driver's side seat; it felt as if they had stepped back in time fifty years.

"Watch out!" Shalimar suddenly screeched, and Brennan whipped his eyes back to the road in time to see tumbled debris of mud and rock blocking the path. Brennan slammed on the brakes and jerked the wheel sharply to the right. The old truck gave a protesting groan as it did his bidding, shuddering as they skidded over mud-slick vegetation. Muscles strained to turn the wheel again as they careened off the trail and dangerously close to the embankment. Brennan grunted as Shalimar's hands reached over and together they turned the sluggish wheel, sighing in relief as they bounced back onto the road.

Brennan released a loud breath, shifting his weight as he became aware of a broken spring poking into his backside. "That was close."

"Too close," Shalimar peered through the dirty windshield as the remaining bit of road faded and they found themselves fully surrounded by giant tree ferns.

"Trust the Dominion to send us nothing but the best," Brennan grumbled, glancing over his shoulder at the shaken occupant in the backseat.

"Do you think we're going the right way?"

"We've got to be almost there, the map indicates there's no road for the last few miles." Brennan's hand waved to indicate the crude map Shalimar clutched in her hands.

"Assuming the thing's drawn to scale," she frowned, turning the wrinkled paper back and forth, unsure it was even right-side up.

"I think we need to make a quick pit-stop," Brennan commented, eyes again drifting to the rearview mirror.

"Did you have to bring that thing along?" Shalimar wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What?" Brennan's tone rose defensively. His hand reached behind him to scratch Chester's head as she stood up behind Shalimar, front paws braced against the back of the seat. "It's not like Lexa would have watched her for me, and I didn't have time to find a kennel."

Shalimar rolled her eyes, sending a quiet warning growl as Chester leaned further over her seat, scruffy head peering over her shoulder.

"Shalimar." Brennan reprimanded her with a frown.

She chose to ignore him, turning her eyes back to the paper map. _Drip._ Something wet landed on her shoulder. _Drip-drip._She turned her head to see a long pink tongue hanging inches above her shoulder.

"_Argh__!_ _Brennan!"_

He laughed at her, coaxing the old truck to a stop. Chester immediately bounded into his lap, stubby tail wiggling her whole body in her excitement.

"Stay close," He warned the little dog, cracking the door to let her out. "Do you think she'll be ok out there?" Brennan watched as she disappeared into the thick jungle to do her business.

"It's a dog, Brennan. It'll be fine." Shalimar barely spared him a glance as she compared the crude map to the outside surroundings. "You know," She murmured, "I think this dot here is supposed to be that giant tree over there."

"Uh-huh." Brennan didn't take his eyes off the window.

"And I think this little symbol here could be the top of the crater just visible above the tree line." She gestured to the horizon with her chin.

Brennan gave no sign of hearing her.

"If I'm right, the Dominion office should be just over that rise." She watched his brow furrow as he searched the terrain for a glimpse of the dog. She rolled her eyes at him. "And…did you know I'm sitting here without any clothes on?"

There was a beat of silence.

Brennan looked up. "Hmm?"

"You're not listening to me." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah I am." His head glanced back to the window, brightening as Chester came trotting into view.

She gave up, sternly pointing Chester to the backseat of the truck. With a small whine, the dog obeyed. "Can we go now?" Shalimar grumpily asked.

It took a few tries, but the engine finally turned over and Brennan steered them through the thick jungle. Shalimar kept her head turned, watching the scenery as they crawled along in silence.

"You ok, Shal?" Brennan finally asked, reaching one hand over and threading his fingers through hers.

"Yeah," She couldn't stay angry at him for long. She threw him a quick smile, relaxing as his thumb gently stroked her palm. "Just thinking."

"You nervous about working with the Dominion again?" He brought her hand up to his lips, pressing a quick kiss against her fingers.

"Not really." She shrugged. "Maybe a little." She bit her lip, thinking. "I don't trust them Brennan, not after—not after what they tried to do to me."

His fingers tightened on hers, cursing under his breath as he had to suddenly release her hand and grab the wheel with both hands to avoid a large tree trunk directly in their path. She unbuckled her seatbelt, sliding across the large single seat to lean her head against Brennan's shoulder. He pressed a brief kiss to the top of her head, fingers white as he struggled to turn the sluggish wheel. He didn't dare let go again, eyes instead glancing down to meet hers reassuringly.

"We'll keep on eye on them together, Shal. I won't let them hurt you ever again."

She smiled in appreciation, leaning her leg against his, loving the flex and pull of his muscles against hers as his leg moved between pedals. They fell into silence again, warm and comfortable as they inched their way through the jungle. Slowly the terrain changed, and fern shrouded mists gave way to dry, cracked earth and ancient lava flows. From seemingly out of nowhere, a large building loomed in front of them. Shalimar shivered; they were at the Dominion.

Three hours later, Shalimar shivered again, skin prickling and protesting as Brennan shook out his wet hair all over her sun-drenched back. She threw him a mock glare through her sunglasses, too lazy to even raise her head.

It was hard to remember their hesitations about taking on this case, basking in the sun as they were. She purred in contentment. They had arrived at the office, only to be pleasantly surprised to find it contained a housing wing, complete with swimming pool. It felt like they had arrived at a resort, rather than a secret lair swarming with Dominion agents. After being shown to their rooms and arranging to meet the scientist in the morning, they had been left alone in the secluded area.

_"A pool, Shal,"_ _Brennan had looked like a little kid on Christmas morning, eyes glued on the sparkling water as he swiped at the rivulets of sweat running down his brow. _

_"We're on a volcano, we didn't bring swimming suits."_

_"So?" He had waggled his brows at her, "There's no one else around…"_

A shout of laughter broke through her reverie and she smiled affectionately as Brennan romped around the pool with Chester. The ugly little dog yapped joyfully as it followed him around. Brennan's black boxers clung to him, outlining his body to perfection. Shalimar shivered again, for a different reason this time. Her lips curved into a satisfied smile as she continued to watch him. Back home, it was fall, and the evening air carried the cool, nippy reminder that winter was not so far away. It was evening, but here, the sun still shined bright and warm as it hovered heavy in the sky. It was almost surreal to be enjoying the beautiful, tropical setting with the mouth of a volcano rising up behind them. Barren ash plains were visible beyond the immediate tree line, a reminder they were on the edge of nowhere.

She laid her head back down, arms crossed over her head, eyes dropping shut in the quiet peacefulness of the evening. She was vaguely aware of Brennan's footsteps as he again approached where she laid, of him picking up a towel, and plopping down next to her. She felt his eyes caress her skin, goosebumps rising as his hand followed, landing gently on her back.

"Hi," He bent over and pressed a warm kiss on her bare shoulder. Droplets fell off his hair and landed on her skin, shocking her with its base coldness. It was an arousing mix of warm and cold as his lips again pressed against her. His hands cupped her shoulders with a gentle squeeze, moving into a light massage, relaxing her further.

The sun slowly set behind the mountain, casting them into comfortable darkness.

"Hey Shal," Brennan nudged her shoulder, "Look."

She rolled over and gasped, awestruck at the angry red plumes of smoke drifting out of the volcanoes.

"What is that?" She stared at the fearsome sight, reaching for her shirt and slipping it back on over her head.

"Jesse told me about it," Brennan whispered in her ear, arms wrapping around her as she pressed her back into his chest. "The volcanoes are continually venting, it's just more visible at night."

They were silent as they watched the sun disappear completely and the sky light up with an eerie red glow. The office loomed up, gigantic in the night, swallowing stars and sky.

"Come on," Brennan finally stirred her awake as she lay almost dozing in his arms. "We should get some sleep so we're ready for tomorrow."

She nodded, stumbling to her feet with a giant yawn and heading up toward their room.

Brennan smiled as he watched her sleepily stagger ahead of him in her underwear and t-shirt.

"Hey, Shal?"

"Yeah?" She glanced back over her shoulder as he came up behind her, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Nice hearts."

It was an ongoing game between them. Still, her face flamed even as she shook her head in chagrined amusement. "Thanks." Her tone was dry as she swatted at his chest.

He chuckled, reaching down and pinching her playfully.

_"Brennan!"_ She squealed, running ahead of him, laughing as she turned around, walking backwards and pointing at him warningly. "You're asking for it."

He just waggled his eyebrows as he followed after her into their room, Chester trotting behind.

Shalimar couldn't stop chuckling to herself as she got ready for bed. She took a quick shower and dried her hair as Brennan settled into bed. She opened the bathroom door, only to stop short, eyes narrowing as she saw a quivering brown body snuggling against Brennan's broad back. "Sorry, Chester," she snapped her fingers, "I'll be the only one sleeping with Brennan tonight." She could have sworn Chester shot her a challenging smile before turning back to Brennan and nuzzling his ear with a sloppy, wet tongue.

Half-asleep, Brennan stirred slightly. "That feels good, Shal."

Her eyes shot open, hand clamping over her mouth to stifle the laughter bubbling in her throat. _This could be interesting. _She leaned against the doorway, arms crossed.

"Don't stop," He murmured as Chester pulled back, tongue happily panting above him. He started to roll over after a moment when she didn't respond. "Shal?"

"Over here, Brennan." She couldn't hide her giggles anymore.

She watched as he froze mid-roll, head whipping around to see who was in bed with him. _"__Chester__!"_ His finger pointed to the rug on the side of the bed.

The dog gave a pitiful whine, but Brennan didn't relent, pointing again to the rug. She slunk down to the floor, tail hanging low. "Good girl," Brennan leaned over the bed, scratching the top of her head. Her stubby tail thumped in pleasure against the floor, sadness already forgotten.

Shalimar climbed into bed, arms automatically circling around Brennan as she laid her head on his chest. He reached over to turn off the lamp, and the room fell into soft darkness.

Her giggles broke the quiet night air.

_"Oh shut up." _


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I just finished chapter 12 and still am not sure how long this story will be yet! I'm guessing 15-17 maybe?? I never quite know it seems! :) Here is chapter three for you, I think this one is again slow-moving. I went a little overboard with the descriptions again. :) But after this, it will finally begin to pick up, and things will quickly escalate for them. Also, as a side note, I started this series before the finale aired, so in this AU, the finale never happened. Also, I am not a botanist or a scientist, so please forgive the gross inaccuracies. I plead the fact that this is Sci-Fi. Thank you so much everyone for your comments and feedback. It means so much to me, and I cannot thank you enough!

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Three

"Shalimar, wake up, it's almost nine o'clock."

Shalimar opened her eyes wide and stared up at Brennan. "Are we on the helix?"

With amusement, Brennan smiled down at her, bending over and pressing a lingering kiss on her upturned mouth. "You're still asleep, Shal." He brushed hair back off her forehead as her eyes struggled to focus. "We're on the island, remember."

Shalimar blinked, eyes dull with sleep stupor, watching as Brennan's face swarmed into view. Sitting up, she stretched and yawned achingly. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

Shalimar blinked.

"Are you awake now?"

"I think so. I thought I was on the helix." She looked around in confusion, jaw popping as she yawned again.

"Well, you're not." He sat down next to her, pushing strands of tangled hair behind her ear, smiling at her as she struggled to wake up. Mornings were never her strong suit. "You're still in bed, and you're wanting to get up and get dressed."

"I am?"

"Well, after you kiss me."

She grinned, eyes finally focusing properly as she lifted her hands to frame his face. He hadn't shaved yet, and she loved the tactile feel of stumble beneath her fingers. It gave him a roguish look, and her heart quickened as she drew him down with her, lips closing over his, ardent and hungry. She heard him release an affecting groan, arms settling on either side around her as he finally pulled back, forehead resting on hers as he breathed heavily.

"Wow." He finally spoke. "I'll have to wake you up every morning."

"Don't you dare." Her eyes flashed at the thought, but his grin only widened. _Damn, the man was sexy._ Her fingers curled into his hair, pulling him down for another kiss.

"Shal," he mumbled, struggling to remember why he had woken her in the first place, "We're going to be late for our meeting."

"Hmm." Her hands slid languishly, suggestively down his chest.

"Never mind," He rasped, changing his mind as he suddenly rolled them, eyes burning almost black with desire. "The Dominion can wait."

The sun was high in the morning sky by the time they showed up at the office of one Dr. Luka Green. They knocked on the partially open door, surprised when it suddenly flew open and a wiry, little man in his late 40's brushed past them, walking rapidly in the direction they had just come.

"You're late," he addressed them over his shoulder as he hefted a pack higher on his back. "We need to hurry."

Shalimar lifted her eyebrows, exchanging looks with Brennan before following after the scientist.

"I'm Brennan, by the way," Brennan volunteered as he trotted up beside the man, falling into step beside him as they walked outside.

"And she's Shalimar, I know." The man drew up to stop in front of a storage shed. Brennan and Shalimar glanced at each other again as he pried a door open and disappeared inside.

"Ok then." Shalimar wryly shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "Friendly guy, isn't he?"

"Maybe it would help if you explained to him _why_ we're late."

She shoved an elbow into Brennan's smirking side just as the doctor reappeared, carrying more packs.

"Carry these." He briskly commanded, dropping the bags at their feet. "And hurry."

Shalimar watched him with an amused smile as he scurried ahead of them. "How long do you think he can keep up that pace?"

"Guess we'll find out." Brennan bent over and picked up both packs, slinging one over her shoulder when she pointedly cleared her throat. "You heard the man," he grinned, swatting at her backside as he started forward, "Hurry."

She snorted under her breath and followed after them, taking note of two other men that emerged from the building and joined their little ensemble. _Just one thing missing_, she mused to herself, catching up with Brennan just as a high pitched yapping sound filled the air and Chester dashed up beside them. _I take that back._ She rolled her eyes as Brennan bent down long enough to pat the dog on the top of the head. It was going to be an interesting group.

When they said the trail wasn't accessible by air, they hadn't been kidding, Shalimar conceded several hours later, blowing a damp strand of hair out of her eyes as they paused to hack at thick brush that weaved almost magically from tree to tree, creating a dense web of tangled vine. They all took turns in front, and Brennan was currently at the head, grunting as he swung the curved knife back and forth, steadily carving a path for them step by step. As the day wore on, the ground beneath their feet turned dry and cracked, ancient fissures running deep into the earth. Some were so deep that Chester struggled to jump from one to the next, little legs scrambling to push herself over whenever her belly weighed her down on the top edges of the cracks. Shalimar had to admit, the dog had heart.

Even though he was ahead of her, feral hearing easily allowed her to distinguish Brennan's voice from the others as he mumbled under his breath, muscles bulging and straining as he hit a particularly thick and stubborn vine. Despite his obvious misery, he looked sure and confident of himself, and her heart swelled with pride at the strength and virility he exuded. The sight also served to make her feel quite territorial, and she guarded them fiercely from as yet unseen dangers, eyes flashing at every little sound in the surrounding jungle. She could sense beasts of all sorts around them, some watching and some scattering as they picked their way up the mountain, and she growled lowly in her throat, challenging and threatening them alike. Only Chester could hear her warnings, and the little dog would add her own little huff at the end of every warning.

"Hey, Doc," Brennan's voice drifted back to her, "Want to tell us what we're after here exactly?"

She watched as the doctor signaled for them to stop and take a break. He squatted down on his heels, zipping open his bag and pulling out a canteen, taking a deep draught before wiping his mouth and lifting his eyes to Brennan's, who still stood waiting for an answer.

There was a heavy pause. "Stabilization," The man finally replied, tone unrecognizable.

Brennan's eyes widened.

"Thought that would get your interest," he gestured with his chin for Brennan to join him. Brennan nodded to Shalimar who stood guard on the outskirts of their little group before sitting down on the ground next to him. He knew she could hear every word.

"Taste this." The doctor handed the canteen to Brennan.

Brennan hesitated for a moment, sniffing the contents before taking a sip. _"Whoa!"_ He spit the mixture out.

"Kava." The doctor smiled slightly. "A local favorite."

"What's in it?" Brennan cautiously took another sip, this time prepared for the bitter, peppery taste. "Not bad," he decided after a moment, eyes watering.

The doctor smirked. "It's made from the ground root of a native plant. It's been made for millennia." He waved his hands into the air. "But only recently have we discovered a new, more resistant strain growing higher up the mountain."

"I thought nothing survived on a volcano?" Brennan raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing does, _inside,_ but up there," he nodded towards the crater, "Is a plant that defies science, hovering on the edge of hell and flourishing."

"What's it do?" Shalimar joined the conversation from her post a few yards away.

"I've learned to make a serum out of it, one that stabilizes mutancy." The man turned appraising eyes on her. "What would you give to finally be stabilized? To not have to fear your body someday tearing itself apart?"

Shalimar shifted uneasily as his eyes bore into hers. "I would give almost anything." She answered cautiously, eyes studying him.

"Good." He shoved the canteen back into his pack. "Keep that in mind when guarding us." He stood to his feet, knees cracking. "There are others out there that would kill for this knowledge."

Without another word, he started forward and one of the other men followed after him, drawing his curved knife out of it scabbard slung across his body and moving to the front position.

"Dr. Green?" Brennan called after him as Shalimar stepped up beside him.

"Luka," The man replied, not looking back.

"Luka," Brennan amended. "How far to this plant?"

"Two days." The answer came out in a grunt as he ducked under a tree fern.

Shalimar laughed at the grimace on Brennan's face. She patted his chest sympathetically. "How're you doing?"

"How do you think?" Brennan grumbled, blinking at the sweat dripping into his eyes.

"Stabilization, Brennan." Her hands pressed against his chest, "You think it's possible?"

He smiled at the faint hope on her face, running a finger down her cheek. "If there's even a chance, we have to try."

She leaned into his touch. "We should have Jesse research this plant, see if what he's saying is even possible." Her eyes darkened momentarily. "I'll never trust what the Dominion says at face value ever again."

Brennan nodded; thumb brushing across her lips, smiling as she gently kissed it. "Hey Jesse?" He called into his activated ring.

There was no answer.

"Jesse?" He tried again.

Shalimar frowned, trying her own ring with no response. "That's strange." She narrowed her eyes at the figures ahead of them. "What did they do?"

"Relax, Shal," Brennan tried to reassure her, "We're probably just out of range, but we'll keep an eye on them just in case, ok?" His hands rubbed up and down her arms in a tender gesture until she nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!" Luka's voice loudly reprimanded them.

"You heard the man," Shalimar resolutely straightened her shoulders, strengthening her mind. "Let's go."

Feeling strong with Brennan beside her, she closed her eyes and took long, deep breaths. The scent of ginger, sweet yet tangy, refreshed her, the distant smell of the ocean, the salty wind, the briny undertaste, the sleepy susurration of gentle waves on still sand lulled her as she walked. _But what's that…faint smell…just a whiff—_

Shalimar sniffed, her eyes pressed tightly closed. _Just a breath of something...What is that smell? I know it! _She shook her head as they continued to walk, finally pushing the bothersome thought to the back of her mind.

It was carried on the constant trade winds, sweeping down from the ancient craters above. It was gas, released under great pressure and tremendous heat, from a mineral that was sometimes used medicinally. It was sulphur.

That night, they camped out in the open. Shalimar slept hard, heavily, unmoving, on a pallet in front of a dying fire. Brennan slept next to her, and Luka and another man lay across the fire. The night was completely silent. Though they didn't see, a ghostly gray mist floated in, creeping over and under vegetation. As it wandered closer to the fire, it dissipated; but still more and more of the thin wraith's breath crept around them.

Above them, the stars were suddenly blanked, as if a black shade had been pulled over the sky. Far below, there was a rumble, a grumble, but it was so remote that not even Shalimar stirred.

Cloaked in the mist, two figures stood whispering, arms gesturing in silent argument before something was finally exchanged between them. For just a moment flames crackled between the shadows, and one backed slowly away. The other stood frozen, watching, before turning abruptly back towards camp.

Like a stalking lion, the faint roar sounded again, closer, higher up the slopes of the mountain.

And around the fire, they slept on.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: Thank you so much to those reviewing! I can never say enough how much that means to me! Rain, I laughed so hard when I read your review, thanks for letting me know about the typo, it's fixed now! I definately want to say Brennan _exudes_ strength, not _eludes_ strength! Too funny! :) I'm now working on chapter 13, so still not sure how long this story will be yet, but I'm getting there! Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Four

That night, Shalimar dreamed of the helix again. It was a rather boring dream actually. She was sitting in the pilot seat staring out the window, watching miles and miles of fields and insignificant hills fly by below. The sun was high and indifferent. The landscape never varied. She was alone, so no one spoke. There was just the helix, flying perfectly straight, seemingly on an endless journey.

Sluggishly, Shalimar turned over, then pushed herself up on one elbow. It was dark and cool, the wind blowing moist and smelling strongly of salt and flowers. The fire she was sleeping by had died low, embers glowing red in the night. She heard one of the men shuffle his feet as he stood watch; they were taking turns during the night, and she had been fortunate enough to get the first watch.

_Wonder what's making me dream of the helix?_ Shalimar drowsily wondered. With a sigh, she cautiously sat up to arrange the blankets she was sleeping on as they were in a tangle around her legs. A respectable foot away, Brennan groaned and turned over in his sleep. Shivering slightly, she marveled at how chilly the evenings were compared to the heat during the daylight hours. She debated snuggling up to Brennan, but decided it would be awkward with the other men around. Finally she got the blankets back into a semblance of order and lay back down, curled up tightly on her side. After a few moments, she impatiently turned on her stomach. Yawning achingly, her eyes finally fluttered shut.

Moments later she jolted upright. Then she lay back down, flat and stiff, her eyes wide open, her ear pressed to the ground.

"What in the world?" She whispered. She stayed in that position for a long time. Throwing her blanket back, she crawled a few feet to the fire, where she had left her tin glass. She saw the man on watch glance at her, and she waved, signaling she was fine. She pulled the stopper off her canteen with her teeth, dumping water into the tin cup. She set the tin cup down on the ground, watching the water closely for movement, bending so far over the glass that her nose almost dipped into the water; nothing. Feeling the man's curious eyes on her again, she quickly took a sip of the cup and crawled back to her blankets. Impatiently, she again pressed her ear to the ground, turning her head until her mouth touching the blanket under her and bared her teeth. That did it. She could feel an unmistakable buzzing, a tight but distinct vibration in her teeth. Quickly she put her ear back to the ground, clearly hearing the drone, the continual deep hum that had made her dream of the endless din of the engine of the helix. It was if her subconscious was picking up the vibrations and trying to warn her of something. _But what could make such a deep and omnipresent sound?_ Restlessly, she turned her eyes to the red plume of smoke drifting above them, swallowing hard. _It's normal,_ she told herself. Nevertheless, she lay on her back; eyes wide open for the remainder of the night.

Morning dawned bright and cheery, and in the clear of day, her fears from the night before seemed silly. She made no mention of it, and they quickly packed up their make-shift camp, Luka rushing them in his haste to reach the crater. She was tired as they walked, but still had no problem keeping up with the pace set by the rest of the group. She was again on guard duty, and followed the group from the back. Brennan was ahead of her, helping to clear a path as the tropical forest grew so close on either side that the shadows cast by the enormous trees were impenetrable. Chester bounded back and forth between Shalimar and Brennan, darting under and around their moving legs with gleeful abandon. The further uphill they went, the less habitation they found, and she could not sense anything around them. She was bored. Yawning, she found herself studying the thick vines that wrapped around everything, wondering when the vegetation would end, and they would hit the ash plain that separated them from the top of the crater. Chester again dashed around her feet, and she grunted, stumbling as the little dog tripped her for the umpteenth time that morning. Annoyed, she flashed golden eyes at the dog, lips curling into a warning growl that came out louder than she intended. Ahead of her, Brennan turned around just as Chester let out a loud yelp and went running to Brennan, stumpy tail hanging low as she came to a stop, whimpering and cowering under Brennan's feet.

"Shalimar." Brennan's arms crossed in reprimand.

"What?" She defended, eyes narrowing at the ugly dog as she seemed to shoot her a gloating look from between the safety of Brennan's legs. "Did you see that?" She huffed, pointed to the culprit. Chester let loose a pitiful whine.

"Shal." Brennan's voice was heavy with disapproval as he bent over and scooped up the small dog, laughing as she licked his face. "Can't you at least try to get along with her?"

Shalimar opened her mouth to let out a sharp retort, but was interrupted by Luka, calling for them to hurry. Brennan put Chester back on the ground with a sigh, resuming the slow process of cutting a path for them. Morning dragged by, but finally, they could see a change in the terrain.

Brennan wiped dripping sweat from his brow, desperately wishing for a frothy glass of cold beer at that moment. His hand reached behind him, pulling out his canteen, and he grimaced at the stale taste of the brackish water. He swished it around in his mouth before spitting it out and then taking another sip. He swore he could taste the dust that coated everything around them. It felt like it was even scorched into his teeth. At least he was getting a break from cutting out a trail. He was now leading up the back, with Shalimar in front of him and both of the other men swinging their knives. Luka followed impatiently behind them, calling out for them to hurry. He rolled his eyes, watching Shalimar as she stopped ahead of him, waiting for him to catch up. He shoved his canteen back in his pack, and strolled forward, eyes adeptly noticing she was wincing as she flexed the fingers of her injured hand.

"Hey." He greeted her, noticing how she stopped working on her hand the moment she saw him watching.

"Why do you do that, Shal?" He prompted gently, reaching around behind her to capture her hand. "Why do you feel you have to hide this from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Her chin lifted.

His brows rose silently.

"Ok fine," She sighed. "It hurt a bit, alright. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Of course not." He massaged her stiff fingers with both of his hands. "Just don't shut me out, Shal, please."

Her heart melted at the vulnerability in his tone. "I won't, I promise."

His eyes fell shut at her whisper, and he pulled her into his arms, feeling the sincerity in her words and the honesty in her eyes as she stared up at him. He dipped his head, lips closing over hers in a gentle kiss. They lingered for just a moment, savoring their stolen moment before reluctantly pulling apart and heading back down the trail.

The view before them was incredible; surreal. The twin volcanoes were separated in the middle by a massive caldera that looked all the world like a giant bowl. The whole inner top of the ancient mountain was sunken, with the twin volcanoes looming up on either side. She stared down at the top of the caldera, awed. Three thousand feet below her dusty boots, Shalimar saw a landscape that was so strangely eerie she felt she might have somehow been shunted to another planet. A bitter and forbidding planet.

_I'm afraid_, Shalimar thought with some analytical compartment in her mind. _Why is that?" _Her eyes swept the land around them. "_It's not fear_, she decided. _More like a feeling of dread, of foreboding. There's something about this place…_

"Right through the gap, here, is the best path." Luka spoke in a normal tone, somewhat dissipating Shalimar's discomfort as she followed after him. They were walking single file; the ground at their feet was hard-baked and cracked. Going down into the crater was not a steep decline as the slope was gentle, leading down to the sunken floor in a series of gentle rises and falls of the reddish earth. It was a thirsty land, the only colors visible of burnt orange and dull ochre and a thousand tints of brown and lifeless gray and black. Shalimar saw that the dust kicked up by their feet hung sullenly in the air and then settled reluctantly back to earth.

"This area of the mountain is called Benbow Crater. It's a caldera, like a desert really. It's shaped by ancient lava flows from the volcanoes and from continual acid rainfall." Luka gestured around him as he spoke.

"Acid?" Brennan hesitated, foot hovering in the air.

"It's safe right now." Luka didn't stop walking.

They all stopped in a group when they reached the crater floor, looking around in wonder. It was strangely beautiful landscape, stern and forbidding. The scorched stones, the reddish-brown ash, the gray cinders crunched with every tiny shift of their feet. But there was no other sound at all. They didn't speak as they walked. The crater went on for miles in either direction, a seemingly endless and barren land between two towering volcanoes. In the distance, Shalimar saw little cone-shaped hills, perfectly formed from cinder, that dotted the crater. As they continued walking and finally neared the first one, she gulped, realizing they weren't so little after all.

"Damn," She heard Brennan mutter as he stared up at the cinder cone rising hundreds of feet above them. For the first time, a touch of green could be seen. Several plants grew on the side of the cone, clinging precariously to the crumbly black ash. The leaves of the plant were long and narrow, incurving to the shape of a globe, and were a muted green that glinted silvery in the merciless light.

They watched as Luka carefully cut several clippings, tediously wrapping each one in wax paper and then tucking it inside a plastic wrapper. After gathering several leaves, he completely removed one plant, soaking its roots with water from his canteen and wrapping it carefully. In all, it only took a few minutes. Cheerfully, he stood to his feet, hoisting his loaded pack up onto his back.

"Ok, let's go."

"That's it?" Brennan stared at him in disbelief.

"I've got the plant I needed." Luka turned on his heel and started back across the crater, seemingly disappearing in the mist that hovered around them.

Brennan rolled his eyes at Shalimar. "We fly for hours and walk for two days for a few leaves. Is it just me or does it seem like we've been wasting our time here?"

Shalimar smiled at his sarcasm, reaching out and fingering one of the silvery leaves. "Amazing to think this little thing may save our lives someday."

Brennan nodded, reaching out and closing his hand around hers. "Do you want to explore a little?" He changed the subject, attempting to lighten her mood. "How long before he notices we're not right behind him?"

She smiled, and they walked hand in hand around the crater. They could faintly see Luka in the distance, waiting for them impatiently. They kept walking around anyway.

"Two days to get here," Brennan reasoned with a smirk, "He can wait a few more minutes."

The flat earth began to get crumbly, and then they were in a rubbly field that had broken, spiny blocks of old lava jumbled crazily together. Shalimar couldn't get over the silence of the place; it was unnatural. She'd never known another place on earth that had no sound of wind, no movement of any living thing, no murmur of life at all. Again, the feelings of formless dread, of aversion, swept over her. Ahead of them was a jagged line of black rocks, like rotten broken teeth. The closer they got, the stronger the smell of sulphur became.

"It's a hole," Shalimar murmured as they peered past the black rocks. The stench was strong. Her throat grew thick, and she choked slightly, eyes narrowing into slits. Beside her, Brennan began to cough as well. Standing directly over the opening, they could clearly hear the sound of the infernal drone that had given Shalimar nightmares. They felt it in their teeth, which hummed with an unpleasant vibration when they turned their faces down to the blackness.

They straightened, then stared at each other, looking pale and grim. Without speaking, they turned their backs on the bottomless pit and walked away. When they did, Shalimar had the most forceful, frightful feeling that she and Brennan weren't actually moving ahead. _They were slipping behind, losing ground, going back instead of forward, back into that black hole…_ She shuddered and jerked around, eyes wide and staring, her breath hissing through her teeth.

"Shal?" Brennan murmured, taking her by the shoulders and gently turning her to him.

A shout caught both of their attention. They looked up in time to see Luka running towards them, eyes wide in fear. The other two men were sprawled on the ground…on fire.

"What the—" Brennan didn't even finish his sentence before Shalimar leapt forward, pushing him to the ground.

Flames, bright orange, shot above their heads, crackling sinisterly in the strange stillness of the atmosphere. Shalimar curled into a terrified ball as the heat danced inches above her back.

_"Shalimar!"_ Brennan rolled them, pushing her under him as he lifted his head.

"Help me!" Luka screamed in fear as he stumbled around a small cinder cone, clutching his pack with white fingers as another blast of fire blazed past his shoulder. _"Help me!"_

It was then that Brennan finally noticed a new figure, calmly stalking towards them, palms outstretched as tiny flickers of flame danced across his fingers.

Shalimar fought blindly beneath him, and it took his full weight to hold her down. He could faintly hear her whimpering, and his heart hardened in anger. His own palm lifted and lightening shot forth, steady and sure. Shalimar struggled again, and then the earth rumbled, a continuous, seamless tumult, overpowering them with its might.

It was an earthquake.

Below him, Shalimar fell deathly still, and Brennan glanced up again to see the stranger completely gone from sight. He sat up and noticed Shalimar was shouting, but the din was so high, filling their ears, he couldn't understand her. He jumped to his feet, hauling Shalimar up with him.

She fully intended to run, but the shuddering of the earth made her knees rubbery, and she sat down in an awkward heap, biting her tongue savagely. Suddenly she was lifted, almost thrown into the air, then gripped hard by arms like vises. Brennan held her, and Shalimar buried her face into his chest and grasped him around the waist.

"Should we run?" She screamed right next to his ear.

"To where?" He shouted back.

They stood together, staggering, searching desperately around them. Brennan had one iron arm around Shalimar's waist, and he held her so tightly that she would have bruises on her side the next day. But at that moment, she was aware of nothing except the terrifying clamor, of heat, and of Brennan's grim face, a blur in the chaos.

And then it was over.

The silence was numbing.

And the mists began creeping back.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: My computer is dying on me and my new one won't arrive for about two weeks, so if I suddenly disappear, you'll know why! :) But thank you so much to those that reviewed, I'm so glad to know you're still with me! It's hard to keep interest in a sequel, so I appreciate your comments so much! CatJerica, Fiery Feral--you brought a smile to my face, thank you! Blackpanther--welcome back! Mayra--keep reading and you'll slowly find out more! :) And yes, I did spend many hours reading about this island, so thank you for noticing! Melodie and Kerry, thank you!! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Anyway, I am rambling, so here is chapter 5 for you. Thank you!

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Five

One thought pounded in her brain over and over again. They were clutched in the jaws of a terrible beast that was playing with them. At any moment, it could open wide and swallow them whole. She looked at the ground fearfully; every crack an evil grin on this monster, whose two smoldering eyes burned red with anger high above them. She had never felt this way about nature before. It had been the one thing she had always trusted. Not anymore.

_"Minor earthquake,"_ Luka had reassured them, caring more that the content within his pack was still safe and intact. Brennan had been the next one of them to recover from the shock. He had released his hold on Shalimar, hearing the other men screaming in agony for the first time as the earth was again silent.

_"Fire,"_ Shalimar had whispered, eyes glued on the writhing men. She had watched, fist shoved in her mouth, as Brennan yanked blankets from his pack and beat the flames out of the rolling men.

Both had died. Shalimar cringed as she remembered, sick to her stomach at the sight, the smell. The mutant had known exactly what he was doing. He was aiming to kill.

They were walking back now, and her eyes darted jerkily around, on high alert for danger. _To have the earth turn on them at the same moment they were being stalked by a fire mutant…_she shuddered, uneasy, pausing when she realized Brennan had stopped walking. He was looking at the tops of the cinder cones. Shading her eyes, she followed his line of vision, wondering what he was staring at.

They stood motionless for long moments, and then Shalimar muttered, "I see it."

Brennan stepped nearer. "Do you? It's so faint I wasn't sure."

"No. Little wisps of smoke. And look—over there? And that one far off? Aren't there faint smudges?"

"Yeah," Brennan agreed quietly, "Maybe they smoke sometimes." He took in the look on her face. "Come on, Shal. Let's keep walking."

She shrugged, eyes again beginning their nervous roving. She was determined to stay alert, even though her stomach was queasy and the mild headache plaguing her all day was turning into a nasty, noisy intruder in her brain. Wearily, she followed after Brennan and heard again the deep vibration of the far-off thunder. Though not constant, it had been regular since the day before. She dully remembered waking up several times during the night, foggily aware of the ominous sound. And she remembered that she had awakened in fear.

Hours passed uneventfully as they slowly made their way back down the mountain, off the ash plain, and back into the dense jungle. Shalimar perked up a bit when Luka called for a rest break and her ears picked up the trickling of a brook bubbling up from between some huge boulders. She pulled her canteen out of her pack, waiting impatiently for her turn.

"Let me caution you," Luka spoke as he knelt down by the small fountain, plunging his canteen into the water, "The water will be—well, this is odd." Frowning, he stuck his hand all the way into the small pool that formed before the brook trickled on down the mountainside.

"What is it?" Brennan asked, kneeling beside him. Chester peered over the water with him, sniffing the surface.

Obviously perturbed, Luka shook his head. "It's just that this brook is actually an artesian well. Do you know what that is?"

"Sure." Shalimar stepped up behind them. "It's an underground stream that gets forced upward through crevices in the rock bed."

"Exactly," Luka replied. "This is the only one we've found. All the other streams you see originate from rainwater catches."

"So?" Brennan prompted, puzzled. He stuck his hand down in the stream, mimicking Luka, and his face changed. Shalimar watched as he and Luka's gazes met.

"What?" Shalimar impatiently knelt and thrust her hand into the water. "It's warm." She nervously licked her lips. "Aren't these wells normally freezing cold?"

"Yes." Luka's tone was quiet.

"What's it mean?" Brennan demanded sharply. "Why would an underground spring get heated?" His eyes turned fearfully back to the volcanoes.

"No," Luka firmly shook his head. "It's not what you're thinking. We monitor this island carefully; there have been no indications of an eruption." He turned back toward the water, cupping it in his hands and bringing it up to his face. "It's alright. It smells sweet." He tasted it. "It's fine. I don't detect any change in the taste either." He shook his hands out, water droplets flying everywhere. "It's probably just some slight shifting of the underlying rock bed. It doesn't take much exposure to geothermal heat to warm up water, probably tied to today's earthquake. It happens." He pushed himself back to his feet, all business. "We rest for fifteen minutes, and then we head off again."

"Great." Shalimar muttered under her breath as she splashed some of the tepid water on her face. Beside her, Chester plunged his entire head under the water, resurfacing a moment later, tongue happily panting over the water, flecks of drool falling back in. "That's disgusting," She pushed the dog away from the pool, "Some of us still have to drink from this, you know---" Her voice trailed off as Chester tensed his body. "Don't you dare!" She pointed a finger at the little dog. Too late. Water flew everywhere as the dog shook out its coat. _"Argh!"_

"Come on Chester," Brennan hastily pulled the little dog out of Shalimar's line of sight, "Why don't you go rest over there." He pointed to a shady spot a few feet away. Chester whined and then padded over to the indicated place. "You ok, Shal?" Brennan gave her a hard look, face lighting with sudden comprehension. "You've got a headache, don't you?"

"No."

"Liar."

"It's getting better."

"It's getting worse."

Shalimar blew out an impatient breath. "How do you know these things, Brennan?"

He smiled gently. "I hate to tell you this, Shal, but it doesn't take a mind reader to know when you don't feel well." He pushed damp tendrils off her temple. "It's the only time your eyes aren't sparkling and your skin doesn't glow."

"Thanks," Shalimar snorted ironically.

"Come on," He led her a few paces away, settling with his back against one of the boulders and pulling her between his outstretched legs. "Let me see if I can help." His hands closed around her shoulders, squeezing gently, and then moved up to rub her neck, soothing tensed muscles. They were silent for long moments. "You know, Shal," He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, hands continuing their gentle circles. "We could get some of Luka's Kava for you. I guarantee after two or three drinks of that stuff, you won't feel a thing anymore. And I mean nothing. Like your feet, or hands, or ears…"

She giggled, despite everything. "You're terrible."

"Yeah, but you love me." He pressed another kiss to the tip of her ear.

"God help me." She turned in his arms, seeking his warm lips, desperately wanting to drown in his scent, his comfort.

_"Ahem,"_ Luka loudly cleared his throat, suddenly standing over them. "We leave in two minutes."

Brennan glared up at him as he felt Shalimar immediately pull away, closing in on herself again as she turned her head away, eyes roaming the terrain and tensing as she looked back at the looming volcanoes.

"Two minutes." Luka stalked away.

The trembling started deep in her bones and shattered her temporary calm. She hissed in a deep breath through her teeth, eyes wild as she stared at the formidable sight behind them.

"Shal, don't." Brennan murmured softly, pleadingly. "Don't." He ran his fingers up and down her cheeks, forcing her attention back on him. "I can't stand it when you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Her hair swung forward, hiding her eyes as she ducked her head.

"Shalimar." He forced her chin upward. "It's ok. It'll be all right."

She pulled away from him, ashamed. "I know." Her voice was dull, her eyes averted. "I just want to get off this island, Brennan."

"We will, Shal, we will."

He took her hand, and they walked together without looking back.

The moon had risen high in the sky with thin clouds stretched across its face by the time they arrived back at their original campsite. After a quick supper, they had settled in for the night. Brennan took the first watch, finding himself jumpy at every little island sound. He flexed his fingers, comforted by the familiar power lingering just beneath the skin. Just their luck it would be a fire mutant that was after the doctor's precious plant and serum. He sighed, eyes caressing the small lump that was Shalimar, huddled under a blanket by the low fire. He could see that she was restless, even in sleep. Rustling leaves caught his attention, and he careened his ears. There was the sound of footsteps crunching stealthily on dry clay, and his eyes swept the darkness. He started from his post and slipped past Shalimar, lightly tapping her on the shoulder as he passed by her. He'd almost reached Luka when he saw the figure, little more than a deeper shadow in the darkness, moving in front of him. Chester appeared out of the jungle, barking furiously.

"Who's there?" Brennan called, hands quickly opening to form a tesla coil.

The only answer was a blow to his shoulder as the figure rammed past him, to melt into the night and disappear. He whipped around, throwing lightening blindly in the direction the figure ran. He heard a sizzle as lightening made contact, and a sharp grunt and stumble. Shalimar appeared next to him, and he turned his head at her concerned call, turning back again when Luka ran huffing up to them right behind her.

_"He almost got my pack!"_ Luka screamed in anger, clutching his bag in his hands. _"What kind of bodyguards are you anyway?!" _

"You're alive, aren't you."

Brennan couldn't help but smirk at the flat tone of Shalimar's voice as she narrowed her eyes at the doctor. He chuckled under his breath as the doctor paled and gasped indignantly, turning sharply on his heel and stalking back to the fire.

"Easy, Shal." Brennan placed a hand on her shoulder. "You stay here and guard him, I'll go after the intruder. I'm pretty sure I hit him." He spoke quickly, fingers giving her shoulder a final squeeze before sprinting after the direction of the figure. Chester trotted beside him, and the little dog gave him a measure of reassurance, that maybe she would sense something in the darkness that he couldn't.

But they found nothing. Finally, he heard Shalimar calling for him, and he retraced his steps back to the fire. They eventually settled in for the rest of the night, tiredly dragging themselves up at the crack of dawn to make the rest of the way back to the safety of the Dominion office.

The underbrush hung over the faint path like a thick green canopy, shutting out most of the sun, and even in the daylight, the shadows seemed ominous. The day before, Shalimar had developed a blister on her right heel, and it was rapidly getting worse, making walking difficult. She sighed, bending over to adjust her boot, trying to relieve the pressure on her blister. She glanced ahead at Brennan's broad back as he continued walking, unaware she had stopped behind him. Pulling off her boot, she winced. Her entire heel was red and inflamed. She would have to get the first aid kit from Brennan. She was lacing back up her boot when she felt a prickle of awareness between her shoulder blades. She was being watched. She slowly stood to her feet, eyes glowing.

_"Wait!" _

She froze, heart pounded at the rough command. She turned towards the voice, settling into a ready stance when she saw a man lurching clumsily toward her through the thick underbrush. His shirt was ripped in several places, he wore a thick stumble of beard, and there was an inch-long gash just above his right eye. He cradled a limp right arm against his body, and she knew immediately Brennan had indeed struck him.

"What do you want?" She watched him warily. His eyes were too wild for her liking. She sucked in air when he struggled to form a flame of fire on his palm.

_Fire! _Her heart lurched in her chest, and she turned to run. She only made it a few steps when the first flame went shooting past her.

"Don't run!" He shouted, stumbling after her, "I have to talk—"

At that moment, Shalimar tripped over a tree root and went sprawling, too hasty to notice it in her panic. She struggled back to her feet just as the man reached her. They both froze when they heard a shout and a shuffle in the distance.

"Shalimar!" Brennan was running towards them.

She saw a flash of fear and annoyance on the man's face as flames again came to life on his hands. Instinctively, she attacked, aiming a quick, hard blow to his solar plexus, and he fell with a loud thump.

"Wait!" His weak voice made her pause just as she was about to strike again. "You don't understand," he panted, "I need that serum."

She opened her mouth to question him when a blue flash streaked past her and struck him. She whipped around to see Brennan standing with hand outstretched, looking furious and terrified all at once. The man howled in pain and anger, and she ran past him and towards Brennan as he started to form another tesla coil.

"I'm ok," She called, "I'm ok." She hesitated when she saw the stark fear in his eyes. Dread filled her and she slowed and turned, heart stopping when she saw the man was again on his feet, flames poised on his fingertips.

She stood between them, lightening on one side and fire on the other, and all three realized at the same time that they were in a stalemate. Shalimar whimpered as the earth beneath them again let out a shuddering rumble and the world tilted crazily at her feet. Fire and lightening blazed above her head at the same time and then her ears dimly registered the sickening thud of a falling body. She screamed without even realizing it.

_"Brennan!"_


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I am blown away by your amazing support. I was feeling a bit discouraged, as I was afraid only a few people were still reading this, so I cannot thank you enough for your comments and feedback. I also got good news that my new computer was shipped already, so I should get it within a few days. That is much faster than what was estimated, so I am very excited about that! I think your good luck wishes paid off! :) Lucy, since you were so kind to ask, I now have 15 chapters written! I think this story will end up being 17 chapters total. Brennan's Angel, Alicia Emmanuel, Mayra, MariShal, Fiery Feral, Kerry, Rain, Blackpanther, Rachel, and CatJerica, thank you all so much! Just to warn you, almost every chapter from now going forward will end with cliffhangers...just what you love so much! :) Thank you again!

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Six

_"Brennan!"_

Shalimar's voice echoed in his ears as he dropped to his knees on the trembling earth. He heard the rasping of her scream, the frightened yelping of Chester as her body was thrown around, the crash of falling trees, the roar of the earth as it groaned in agony. And then it grew mercifully black and silent.

She saw him go down at the same time she saw the stranger staggering off into the jungle. From afar, Luka screamed at her to go after him. It wasn't a tough choice. She crawled on her hands and knees, determined to reach him, afraid he would somehow disappear from her sight.

"Brennan!" She sucked in a deep breath, hands roving his body, searching for injury as she rolled him over. His face was pale, and she pulled his head into her lap, bending over him and blocking out the rest of the world as it continued its torment.

And suddenly it was still.

She raised her head and growled, eyes narrowing on the Dominion agent responsible for all this. He was already walking back down the trail, not even bothering to check on them. Limbs tensed and stretched and she flew through the air, landing agilely on her feet and launching herself on the doctor, knocking him to the ground. They rolled two times, and then she had him pinned, teeth bared inches above his face, eyes sparking in righteous anger.

"What did you do?" She enunciated each word slowly, clearly.

Luka stared up at her, eyes large in his pasty white skin. "I-I don't know what you mean."

She slammed his head against the ground, making him cry out. "Wrong answer."

"I didn't do anything!"

_"Wrong answer!"_ She pressed the flat of her hand against his neck, ignoring the warning pains shooting up her arm as he gasped for air. "Tell me why that mutant is after you!" Her lips curled back as he whimpered in fear. "You did something to him, didn't you?!"

He coughed deeply as she slightly released the pressure on his windpipe. "I'd advise you back off," he finally sputtered, trying to catch his breath. "You forget your place."

Her hand slammed back down and his eyes bugged out in response, chest immediately heaving. "I know _exactly _who you are," she gritted in disgust. "And that is _exactly_ why I'm asking you. Tell me!"

He stared rebelliously back at her for another moment, eyes flickering when he saw her deadly expression. "Alright." He faltered, "Alright."

She loosened her hold, sitting slightly back, waiting.

"His name is Riley. He was ah, one of my subjects."

"You mean you experimented on him." Her voice was flat.

"I offered him a cure." He stared defiantly up at her. "He became greedy and wanted more. He stole the serum and overdosed."

"What happened to him?" Her fingers tightened again.

"In high concentrations, the serum can have an adverse affect on the mind. The psychoactive compound of the plant altered the chemical reactions of his body."

"Meaning?" Her voice was flat.

"Meaning he went crazy." Luka's voice was just as toneless.

"And now he's after you."

"No."

She raised her eyebrows.

"He's after the serum. He's addicted." He took advantage of her lax hold and sat up.

_I need that serum. _Riley's words replayed in her mind. She eyed Luka as he staggered back to his feet. "Addicted?"

"Addicted." He dusted off his coat. "In Riley's mind it is all or nothing. He gets it all or no one else can have it either. Now if you're satisfied, we must get back to the office."

She frowned, allowing him to walk away. She didn't sense Riley's presence at the moment, and she had to get back to Brennan. He moaned, and her head whipped around at the sound, forgetting her anger at the Dominion as she raced back to his side.

"Brennan?" She dropped to her knees beside him, guilt hitting her hard. She hadn't meant to leave him alone for so long. Despite herself, she smiled when she noticed Chester perched protectively on Brennan's chest. For the first time, she felt a kinship toward the ugly thing. It obviously loved Brennan deeply, and she had to admire its loyalty. _Her loyalty_, she mentally corrected, bending over Brennan's face as his eyes began to flutter.

"Brennan?"

He caught her off guard, releasing a great groan and shooting up into a sitting position. Chester went tumbling from his chest to his lap with a surprised whimper.

"Careful," She cautioned, steadying him as he began to slump to one side.

"Where is he?" Brennan rasped, struggling to rise.

"No, Brennan." She stilled his thrashing. 'It's ok, it's ok. He's gone for now." She ran her hands up and down his chest and arms. "Where are you hurt?"

He winced as her hands fell on his lower left side. She noticed and pulled up his shirt, clucking her tongue in anger when she saw the large burn gouged into his side.

"I'm ok, he just grazed me." He shook off her hands, embarrassed to have passed out over such a minor thing.

She hid a small smile when she sensed his chagrin, hand rising to cup his cheek. "Bren, stop. It's a bad burn and it happened in the middle of an earthquake. And look—" Her hands continued their examination of him. "It looks like something struck you in the head as well." She frowned at the dried blood in his hair, peering at the gash. "I think it will need stitches." Cursory exam finished, she again met his eyes. "You're being too hard on yourself."

He remained silent, but the high color on his cheeks let her know he didn't agree.

"Come on," She helped him to his feet, "Let's go home."

The rest of the walk back to the Dominion office was uneventful, and they reached it by dusk. A bed had never looked so inviting to them and after stopping off in the infirmary to get Brennan bandaged and declared concussion-free, they sank gratefully onto the soft mattress. Under the soft glow of technology, the danger seemed far away, and they fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

They didn't know how much later the screams began.

Brennan leaped out of the bed, shoving open the door and running out into the hallway. "What is it?" He shouted at the handful of agents and scientists pouring out of various doors of the residential wing. "Somebody—what's going on?"

Loud cries and hoarse calls sounded from down the hall.

"What is it?" Shalimar appeared behind Brennan, clutching a sheet around her shoulders. Under the dim florescent lighting of the hallway, her eyes appeared huge in her pale face, and her hair hang in large tangles down her back. She looked…vulnerable. Brennan drew her against his side with one arm.

"What's happening?" He roughly grabbed the arm of a man running past.

"It's bad!" He gasped, struggling to wrench his arm free, "It's bugs, stinging bugs!"

"What?" Brennan asked in shocked stupor. "Bugs? You're all screaming because of bugs?"

The man's face, upturned in the dim light, was a round circle, with dark slashes for his eyes and straight mouth. "You don't understand! It's a—a plague! They're everywhere, and they sting! They bite!"

Brennan released his arm in shock, and the man scurried away.

"Brennan." Shalimar's horrified voice drew his eyes downward. The floor was littered with gigantic dead things. "Centipedes." She whispered in a choked voice as Brennan gasped with revulsion. "We have to hurry!"

She pulled them back into the room and slammed the door, shuddering.

"Are…do they…?" Brennan stammered, eyes searching the floor around their room.

"Yes, they bite." Shalimar breathed. "They're poisonous."

Brennan stared down at her bare feet. "We better get dressed Shal." His voice was grim.

Shalimar flinched, toes curling up. She couldn't see a single insect in their room yet, but outside were screams. She dropped the sheet and quickly threw on her clothes. Beside her, Brennan did the same, and they hurried out of the room, Chester firmly tucked under Brennan's arm. They hurried to the stairwell. Shalimar gulped when she saw a line, a single line, of giant centipedes patiently crawling up the stairway. She could see them on the third from the top step, leading all the way down the stairs.

"Stay to the left," She commanded calmly to Brennan, "Don't try to kill them. They're marching or in formation, or-or something."

"Yeah, let's not upset them or anything." Brennan muttered in sarcasm.

Shalimar glared at him, and he shut his mouth with an audible click. They went down the stairs, sliding along the left wall with their backs pressed hard up against it, staring at the creeping dark line only a few feet from their cringing toes. It seemed to take a long time to reach the bottom step. Another column of centipedes was beginning its ascent. At the end of the hallway, Shalimar could see many of them, beginning to fog through the doors. With horror, she saw one monster, a black one, that was at least a foot long.

"Damn." Brennan sucked in a deep breath, tightening his hold on the squirming dog and clamping an iron grip on Shalimar's shoulder. "Where do we go?!" He shouted in her ear. It seemed the hallways were already deserted, save for a few people in front of them, standing frozen in shock.

"Water!" Shalimar screamed, "We need to find water! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and together they leaped off the bottom step, landing both feet down, cringing when they heard the sickening crunching sound under their boots.

"Run!" Brennan hollered at the stupefied agents as they flew past them on a dead run.

Outside, people were running, screaming, shouting, crying. Men and women in various states of undress huddled in terror.

"To the pool!" Shalimar kept shouting as they ran past them all, "Run to the swimming pool!" Some heard, turned their faces to her, and then veered around to follow them.

The lights around the pool had been turned off for the night, and the water shimmered in the darkness of the night. Without hesitation, she jumped right in, automatically holding up her arms when Brennan shoved Chester at her.

"Take her!" He screamed, bending over the edge of the pool so their faces were only inches apart. "Don't let go of her!"

_"What are you doing?!"_ Shalimar watched with horror as Brennan stayed on the pool's edge. "Get in!"

"I have to go back, Shal." He grimly shook his head. "Those people—I have to help."

"I'll go too then." She struggled to climb back out.

"No!" His hands stilled her frantic movements. "Please Shalimar," His voice was desperate. "You need to stay and help the people here. Keep them calm, and whatever you do, don't get out of the water!" His fingers tightened painfully on her shoulders. _"Please, Shal!"_

She numbly nodded, knowing what he was saying was true. Already, people were shoving each other in their haste to get into the pool.

He kissed her lips lightly, and then he was gone.

The night seemed never-ending. Shalimar looked about her, the shock only now beginning to creep over her, a slow but inexorable paralysis of her thoughts and freezing blue water in her veins. Her eyes widened, and she seemed to be blinking very, very slowly. Her back ached, and she longed to sit down.

It had taken her a long time, but she had finally gotten everyone calmed down and into the water. Chester's body pressed tightly against her chest, and she welcomed the warmth of the little dog, even as her arms shook, tired from the strain of holding her above the water. All around the circle of the pool were the black outlines of men and women, oddly silent, waiting with her. Throughout the night, Brennan had appeared and disappeared, sometimes forcibly carrying a hysterical person and dumping them in the water. From there, Shalimar would take over, keeping calm over her ragged little group.

Shalimar stared at her hands, wrapped around the shivering brown dog. They were strong hands, long-fingered, agile, lissome. She was proud of her hands. It took her a moment to realize that a weak and tentative light rested on them. Abruptly, she realized how well she could see. At that moment, the sun threw its floodlight onto the scene, the instantaneous sunrise of a flat eastern horizon.

"Ohh," She murmured in revulsion. Several people screamed and some cursed and still more started to cry. Surrounding the forlorn little group were thousands, perhaps millions, of dead centipedes. Even at a cursory glimpse, Shalimar could see that many were monsters, at least a foot long. They littered the grounds and floated dead in the water around them.

And Brennan was nowhere in sight.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I am officially using my new computer today! Yippy! It's been a major series of ups and downs this week, but I think I am finally all set now. Hopefully won't have to deal with any of that again for a few years! Thank you so much to MariShal, Fiery Feral, Rain, Melodie, Mayra, July, and Lucy for your comments and feedback, it helps so much! Lucy, this is mainly a B/S story, but J/L will reappear at the end for the final three chapters! And just wait July and Mayra, Shal's turn will come... So here we go, back to the island...!

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Seven

All along the outskirts of the building they gathered, murmuring crowds of Dominion agents, doctors, and scientists. Already, maintenance men were shaking themselves out of shocked stupor and were working on sweeping the massive pile of dead centipedes, stacking the bodies into huge piles. A few stacks had been lit, and the stench of thousands of burning insects sickened Shalimar. She looked around the group that had stayed in the pool all night with her. A few had been bitten, and were now being attended by doctors. She watched as they gritted their teeth, doubling over in great pain as they awaited treatment. Her hands shook as she finally released her death grip on Chester and set the small dog onto the edge of the pool. The frightened dog didn't move, but stayed glued to Shalimar's side. Shalimar groaned as she pulled herself out of the water, barely aware of anything around her as her body trembled, deep shakes that started within her bones and left her cold and quaking. A passing medic threw a blanket around her shoulders, and she sighed in relief, pulling Chester back into her arms and pulling her knees up against her chest, blanket wrapped securely around them both; waiting.

Several long minutes passed and her body settled into occasional, long shivers as warmth seeped back into her frame. Chester whined and licked her face, and she absentmindedly stroked the scruffy head, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

She could smell him.

Her head shot up, eyes searching, and then she saw him. He was coming of the building, and walking back toward the pool. She stared at him. He looked unearthly. The rising sun turned his dark hair to coppery fire. He stood shirtless, vigorous and unyielding. The clean geometrical planes of his brow and cheekbones and jaw were carved in sharp relief in the light of the morning sun. He hardly showed any weariness at all. She bent over, putting her head down on her knees in stark relief. She struggled to her feet, fingers gripping into Chester as she watched Brennan come near. In the merciless glare of dawn, she saw an angry red lump on his side, giving him a matching set from the fierce burn on his other side.

"You got bitten!" She called out harshly.

Brennan looked down at his side and shrugged. "Didn't hurt. I was thinking of other things at the time." His shirt hung limply from one hand, waving forlornly as he gestured at the people around them.

"And I suppose you haven't even had it looked at yet?!" Her voice was high with indignation.

He grinned at her, and she could have cheerfully killed him. "You—you idiot!" She shouted, pushing her way through the crowd. "I need to get through! Move, Mr.—Mr.—Sir! Excuse me!" Like a charging lioness, she plowed her way through to his side.

They met breathlessly in the middle.

Brennan reached down, grabbed her around the waist, and hugged her, lifting her up into the air. She could feel Chester squirming as she was squashed against her chest. She clung to the dog with one arm, the other bracing herself on Brennan's shoulder.

"Brennan! Put me down!" She gasped, kicking futilely. "You're hurt!"

He held her up and looked into her face. "I'm just glad you're ok, Shal. I'm just really glad you're ok."

Shalimar surrendered and grew still, eyes luminous as she bent down and kissed him gently before pulling back and frowning down at him ferociously. "I'm ok, Brennan. Now put me down so we can get you looked at!"

He set her down but kept his hands at her waist. Chester gave a whine of displeasure, shaking her head out as she once again could breathe.

"I didn't let go of her." Shalimar smiled as his eyes landed on the dog.

"I knew you wouldn't." Brennan smiled back down at her, scratching the dog's head for a moment, never taking his eyes off Shalimar's face.

"Where were you?" She spoke quietly, turning around as they walked toward one of the temporary medic stations.

"I was looking for Luka." He frowned grimly. "Last I saw him, he was still in his lab, refusing to leave his precious experiment. The last time I went back there, he was gone."

Her face turned sharply up at him. "Do you think Riley got him?" She had briefly told him about her conversation with Luka before they had gone to bed the night before.

"I don't know." Brennan shook his head. "And to tell you the truth, I normally wouldn't give a damn. It's just—"

"He may be our only chance for stabilization."

"Exactly." Brennan sighed as he sank down in the seat indicated to him by one of the doctors, wincing as the doctor clucked his tongue at him and immediately plunged a shot of antibiotics into his arm.

After enduring their examinations, Brennan and Shalimar headed back into the office, side-stepping the dead monstrosities still littering the ground. Scores of people were slowly also making their way back inside, hardly daring to believe the plague was over and the centipedes were truly gone.   
"Do they know what caused this?" Brennan's voice seemed loud in the quietness of the hallway.

Shalimar shook her head. "One of the scientists in the pool with me was telling us that it was somehow tied to the earthquakes, but I don't know—" Her voice trailed away.

"I think the sooner we get off this island, the better." Brennan finished the thought for her, reaching down and grasping her fingers with his own. His other hand held Chester securely under his arm. He didn't want the little dog to step on any of the centipedes, even if they were dead. He didn't know if they were still harmful and some were almost as big as she was; one string could kill her.

They wound themselves through multiple hallways, deep into the heart of the Dominion building. Shalimar felt the familiar wave of fear and dread, halting mid-step as simultaneously, building alarms began to ring.

It was a fire call.

Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as she sniffed. The smoke wasn't heavy and there was no sign of flames, but it was definitely not a false alarm.

"Brennan?" Her voice came out in a whimper.

He set down the dog, grasping her by her upper arms. "Shalimar, stay with me!" He commanded harshly, eyes boring into hers.

She clung to the warmth of his gaze, taking deep breaths, fighting the overwhelming fear building within. "I'm ok, I'm ok."

"Good." His hands cupped her cheeks firmly. "Now I need you to take Chester and get the hell out of here."

Her eyes had drifted over his shoulder to a wisp of smoke, but latched back onto his as he spoke. "No!"

"Shalimar, listen to me." He spoke quickly, urgently. "There's no time to argue. I have to find Luka."

"No."

"Shalimar."

_"No!"_ This time her voice cracked, and his heart broke, pulling her into his arms as her face crumbled.

"Baby, please." His own voice wavered as he felt her hands raking across his back. His throat tightened in fear as he saw smoke hovering around the ceiling.

_"No, no, no."_ She continued her litany, face buried in his chest, sobs ripping from her slender body.

He tried to pull back, but she clung to him, and he winced as nails dug painfully into his flesh. His eyes desperately looked around them as more and more smoke lingered in the hallway, covering the ceiling and surrounding the hall lights, creating an impression of a fog coming down. It was getting warm and edging towards hot, but still no flames were visible. The alarms blared on.

"Shalimar!" His voice turned stern, forcibly wrenching her away and holding her at arm's length. "I need you to try and focus for me."

_"No!"_ The feral came out, eyes glowing, and she suddenly snarled at him, screaming in frustration as he refused to release his hold, fighting him.

He could hear the fire.

_"Shalimar, stop it!"_ His hand flew out and lightly slapped her. They both froze, and then her eyes slated back to their familiar brown as she stared at him in shock.

He sucked in a deep breath, face white as his hands fell limply to his sides. "Go, Shal." He whispered brokenly.

"I—I can't."

His eyes swung back to hers, stunned to see lucidity back in her gaze.

"I won't leave you." Her body visibly shuddered.

He groaned, pulling her back into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"I'm—I'm ok." Her voice seemed suddenly loud as the alarms abruptly cut.

They stared at each other.

"Let's go." She entreated, face pinched and white.

He nodded, hand closing firmly around hers. They reached the turn in the hallway into the east wing of the building. The fourth door on the right had small wisps of smoke coming from under it, burning their eyes.

"Of course." Brennan cursed under his breath. "Our luck, it would be coming from his lab." He could feel Shalimar trembling again as she pressed her body into his back. He squeezed her fingers in reassurance, glancing behind him to make sure her eyes were still clear. She nodded tightly, and Brennan pressed his hand against the door, testing for heat before tentatively closing his fingers around the doorknob and trying to turn it. The door was locked.

"Stand back, Shalimar."

She quivered, forcing numb fingers to release their grip on Brennan and taking a step back, almost stepping on Chester as the little dog huddled under her feet. She bent over and grasped the dog, pressing her nose into her fur and biting her lip, stifling the urge to scream.

Brennan kicked the door open and more smoke billowed out. It was hard to tell if it was coming from a ceiling or a floor fire, the smoke simply hovered. He stumbled forward as Shalimar again latched herself onto him, and he moved her with him into the lab. He felt incredible heat the deeper inside they went; smoke was so thick the light could no longer pierce it. He coughed as it began to fill his lungs, eyes watering.

"Brennan." Shalimar tugged on his arm, and his heart stopped when he saw her eyes again glowing.

"What?" It took him a moment to realize she was sensing something.

"Something's wrong. There's someone here." She pointed through the smoke to the floor a few feet in front of them.

They moved towards the body. An adult male. Together, they turned him over.

"Luka." Brennan was shocked to see the doctor. He had been expecting smoke inhalation, but not the blood staining the man's chest. What had been a dark blue shirt was now a huge stain.

"We're too late." Shalimar whimpered. "We came in here for _nothing_."

"No, Shalimar." Brennan kept his tone calm. "Maybe we can still save his work." He rose, glancing helplessly around the smoke-filled lab as he was again overtaken with a fit of coughing. He heard Shalimar choke back a scream, and he whirled around, prepared to fight with her again, halting as he saw her staring at the back wall, fist shoved into her mouth. Her free hand trembled as it pointed to the back wall. His eyes followed the line of her finger, and he swore under his breath.

There was a mural on the laboratory wall. A mural of flames. Big, bold, red flames. It shocked him.

Shalimar backed up, pressing her back into his chest, and he locked his hand onto her shoulder.

The word atop the mural of fire was huge. _Burn._

Fear rippled through Brennan's muscles from his toes up to his back. Riley.

The huge word flickered.

The paint peeled back.

He shoved Shalimar back toward the open doorway. "Get out!"

The wall exploded toward them.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I just finished chapter 16, and still didn't quite wrap it up, so now it looks like this story will be 18 chapters total! It just kind of keeps going on and on! Thank you so much Rain, Fiery Feral, and Mayra! I'm so glad you're enjoying the cliffhangers! :) Not quite as much of one this time, but more are coming...! Rain, glad you liked the description of Brennan so much! Kerry, August, thank you so much for sharing your thoughts! Cristina, Lucy, I am honored by your words, thank you. I hope the story continues to please! Thank you all for sharing your time with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Eight

Shalimar looked up at Brennan. He hovered over her, blocking the worst of the falling debris. She was in the hallway, the shattered wall lying around her dotting the ground. She'd been blown through it. She struggled to think as adrenaline surged, and she fought an agonizing internal battle of wills.

"Shalimar!" Brennan's hands anxiously cupped her face. "Are you ok?"

She struggled to nod, ears ringing with a white noise that surrounded and swallowed her. She fought the nausea to turn her head.

It had exploded. The back wall of the lab had blown out. Part of the front wall had collapsed into the void. It was a blackened shell with a glowing red flame flickering in the heart of the destruction. The fire was beginning to spread.

She was left lying on the ground as Brennan rolled off of her, gagging. She fought the waves of pain and fear as she struggled to get to his side. She tried to push herself up, but fell again, hard.

Brennan fought to keep focused. The pain in his shoulder was not yet a broken bone, but it was agonizing just the same. He realized he was face-down, the only thing visible the flickering light of flames and the edges of something wooden. _Where was Shalimar?_ He fought against the panic. The desire to live was incredible.

There was a gas line feeding the flames, and the fire was growing in intensity. As more and more material and carpet ignited, the smoke became denser. The only thing working in their favor was the way the structure had settled. There was a wind tunnel effect coming through, pushing the smoke back into the laboratory and keeping the air near the floor clear. It created an odd explosion of sparks upward as the humid dampness in the air snapped and popped as it was blown into superheated air.

Shalimar's shaking fingers wrapped around his arm, and he groaned, turning his face towards hers. She tried to smile, but it came out more a grimace, her teeth shockingly white in her gritty face. His own lips peeled back, and he winced at the pull of skin. The heat was starting to make him feel like he was getting a sunburn.

"It was a good painting. My gift to Dr. Luka. It's been a long time since I painted, but the skill returns." The voice rasped from the wrong side of the room.

Brennan froze.

He looked across Shalimar and into the dark hallway where the only light came from the reflected flames.

The man turned on a flashlight. He stood in the apex of the wind tunnel, the hot air and sparks blowing toward and swirling around him. _Riley._ Brennan took a deep breath and suppressed the emotion that surged as the horrible reality was confirmed. He had started the fire.

"The painting haunted the doctor in the end. I wanted him to know he was going to die, wanted to make him feel the same thing he made me feel."

Brennan wanted to reply, but couldn't afford to get drawn into the pain the man was feeling. He heard a shrill hiss and knew the gas line was building toward another explosion. He was not going to let Shalimar be stuck in it.

She had turned her head and was silently watching the crazed mutant, a tear leaving tell-tale marks as it streaked down her dirty cheek.

"Why?" Her whispered word made them pause.

Riley's arms stopped their wild gesturing, and he paused mid-sentence. He shuddered, his expression looking almost pained. "You remind me of my wife. She was beautiful too." His arms fell to his side.

Brennan sucked in a painful breath as he forced himself up on his knees, encouraged when Riley didn't even seem to notice the movement.

"You were married?" Shalimar kept him talking.

"I had a family." His voice was hoarse, hard to hear above the crackling of the flames. "A beautiful family. We were supposed to be cured, so we could be together always. He promised."

Brennan suppressed the urgent need to cough, and he dropped back down to the floor, sucking in great mouthfuls of the slighter clearer air.

"Stabilization?" Shalimar's hand reached behind her to land on Brennan's back as she kept talking. Brennan could feel her trembling fingers through his shirt. She was fighting to keep control.

"He killed us, robbed us of life." His eyes gleamed manically, and Shalimar's fingers dug further into Brennan's shoulder. "I had to stop him, don't you see?"

"I—I do." Shalimar licked her cracked lips.

At his feet, Brennan felt a stir of movement and looked down to see Chester licking his boots. _Chester__!_ Relief flooded through him. He reached down and tangled his fingers in the dog's matted fur and she eagerly licked his fingers, cleaning them. He cleared his throat.

"Riley, let us help you. We can—"

"Shut up!" Riley shouted coldly. "It's too late for that."

The gas line hissed again.

Brennan's hand again reached out and grabbed hold of Shalimar's elbow, pulling them back. The rubble shifted and Brennan got his feet knocked out from under him. He landed hard atop Shalimar and rolled.

The dragon lashed out.

Brennan felt agonizing heat brush his face.

Shalimar grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him up again. Brennan struggled to his feet, pushing Shalimar ahead of him, but she turned back around, reaching out her hand to Riley.

"Come on!"

"Not this time."

Brennan heard a snapping crack.

"Riley—"

The man turned back into the burning lab.

They wanted to dive after the man; it was evident in both their tortured gazes. Riley had made his decision, and it was agonizing to realize they didn't have the time to change it. Brennan prayed for words, but none came. He closed his eyes, turned, and struggled to get across the rubble. Shalimar whimpered, but followed, scooping Chester into her shaking arms.

One minute later they were breathing clearer air as they stumbled out of the east wing.

A second explosion ripped through the building.

Brennan's hand shoved her hard an instant before something struck a glancing blow on her shoulder, and she went down, the world exploding around with flames and weight, burying her, pinning her.

She was burning. She screamed as she realized she couldn't move. The debris was crushing her. Nerves tingled, and she coiled into her mind against the agonizing panic. _She was dying._ She fought the fear and pain. _She wanted to live. Oh, she wanted so badly to live._ She strained to try and move.

"Shalimar!"

The yell was the most blessed sound she had ever heard. "Brennan—" She couldn't seem to think. "Get me out!"

"Hold on, I'm coming, Shal!" Debris began to move from near her face. He strained against the beam pinning her.

Agonizing time passed. He couldn't move it.

There was a moment in time when she felt the weight move and then it settled back. _She was going to die here_. She gasped for air. _Brennan was going to die here too because he wouldn't leave her, because she didn't have the strength to get free._

Smoke began to fill the hallway.

Brennan started kicking the beam pinning her.

_A good life, and she hadn't enjoyed it nearly as much as she should have._ Air grew sparse and consciousness was fading.

Her head was abruptly turned and heat hit her face as Brennan desperately closed his lips around hers, breathing into her.

_"Breathe, Shal, Breathe,"_ he ordered, choking to say the words as he got as low to the floor as he could.

She coughed, sputtering, lungs heaving for air. _They were both going to die here. She wanted so desperately to at least be able to tell him good-bye._ The tears were choking her so hard she couldn't get the words out.

He grabbed her free hand and squeezed her fingers. "Please, Shal. Fight. Fight for us." Brennan was crying.

She used what strength she had left to squeeze his hand back, pulling it back to the beam. He got the message, and gasping, scrambled back to his knees, again straining with all his might against the beam. She took a deep breath and gave a mighty heave, slowly pushing herself up. The beam creaked, groaned, and slid off her, scraping her tender back.

She was free.

Shaking arms collapsed under her, and she cried, breathing in deep, choking breaths as she felt Brennan throw her forcibly over his shoulder. He stumbled, hissed a painful air through clenched teeth, and rose again.

Two minutes later, they were breathing cool night air, collapsing face first into the pavement.

Consciousness came back slowly, and he was aware he was on his back on something soft. Movement fluttered by him, and then a soft, relieved voice spoke.

"You look horrible."

Brennan struggled to open his eyes. He ached everywhere. He squinted against bright sunlight. "Shal."

"You've got a fire sunburn."

He gave a painful smile. Her hand touching his was so tentative it felt like a feather. "So do you," He whispered.

"So I do."

They smiled at each other.

The relief was incredible.

"Thanks for getting me out."

"You got yourself out."

She shook her head, running her fingers through his filthy hair. "I love you so much." She buried her face in his shoulder for a moment, before pressing trembling lips against his. "I wanted to live so badly, Brennan."

"I know." His hand rose shakily from his side and landed on the back of her head. "You did, Shal, you did."

She smiled tumultuously at him, giving him one more kiss before resting her cheek against his chest, listening to him breathe.

They were silent for long moments, and then Brennan roused himself from his sleepy state. "Where are we?" His voice was hoarse from the smoke.

"Still on the island."

"Damn."

She chuckled softly. "Tell me about it." She raised her head as he struggled to sit up, looking around him and recognizing the outskirts of the Dominion campus. They were in a modest hut building and bright sunlight poured down, showing the devastation left by the fire. The entire building was ravaged.

"We're in the old maintenance quarters." Shalimar explained slipping under Brennan's shoulder and helping him as he stood on shaky feet. "Only a handful of people survived, Brennan. So many—" She swallowed hard. "So many lost."

His arm was heavy across her, offering warm comfort. "We should call Jesse and Lexa, have them come get us."

"I tried, Brennan. Our rings are still unable to make contact."

Their eyes met in awareness.

"Do you think--?"

"Probably." She pressed her lips together. "We're on our own again."

"They'll come looking for us. All we have to do is make our way back to the airstrip. We're almost home, Shal."

She nodded.

Although they tried not to, their gazes were inexplicably drawn out the window and up to the smoking volcanoes behind them.

It wasn't over yet.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: Thank you everyone so much for your support! It means the world to me! Melodie, Kerry, Regan, Fiery Feral, Blackpanther, I'm so glad you're liking the cliffhangers and emotion! Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts! Koala Tangerine, thank you! I'm so glad to know you're still here! :) Lucy, your review touched me, thank you! Catjerica--welcome back! Glad to know you're enjoying the newest cliffhangers! Hope you had a great vacation! I leave for vacation in three weeks, can't wait! Mayra, just wait! Remember, not all is what it seems... Thank you again everyone! In this chapter, I decided to give Bren and Shal a bit of a break from the drama, but not for long. :)

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Nine

She sat with face upturned, catching the last bit of the sun's rays as it began to sink low in the sky. The day had gone by uneventfully; so uneventfully that she found herself holding her breath, awaiting the next disaster. But it never came. All day, it had been quiet. Even the rumbles sounded less threatening, less ominous as they seemed to fade gently away into the evening.

He watched her as she lay with her head in his lap, staring up at the fading light. They were sitting outside the old maintenance sheds, resting in a small grove of palms, backs turned to the devastated building and smoking volcanoes. Instead, they were facing the outskirts of the surrounding jungle; facing the way that would lead them home.

Her face turned into the light and for the first time, Brennan noticed a faint bruise on her cheek. His eyes darkened in shame as he traced a finger along its outline. She watched him silently.

"I did that," He finally whispered brokenly, unable to meet her eyes.

"Brennan." She twisted up into a sitting position, hand reaching out and forcing his chin up, overwhelmed by the grief etched on his face. "I understand. It was an extreme situation, and I was hysterical." She shook her head. "I could have gotten us both killed."

"No, Shal."

"Yeah." Her hand caressed his cheek. "You saved my life."

He closed his eyes as she pressed a gentle kiss on his mouth.

"Just don't ever do it again." She heard him suck in a deep breath, eyes widening in shock and her lips curved upward into a teasing smile, chuckling at his expression.

He finally gave his head a wry shake, eyes creased in tenderness. "I promise." His thumb brushed against her chin, tilting her head up and capturing her lips in a slow, deep kiss.

The sun had fully disappeared before they finally stood up, reluctant to leave their little haven amongst the palms. The maintenance sheds were crowded with Dominion agents, and they were loathe to spend more time with them than was necessary.

Shalimar chuckled as they both struggled to their feet. Stiffness had set in and just moving was a difficult task.

"How's the shoulder?" Shalimar asked as he held his arm against his stomach.

"It aches, but I'll live." He stopped walking and raised his hand to his chin, looking at her enquiringly. "How bad's my sunburn?"

She smiled, "I think we've both looked better."

"Hey, speak for yourself."

She laughed at his roguish grin, slapping him lightly on the chest. His hand rose up and captured hers. She tried to hide it, but he noticed her slight wince as his fingers closed around hers.

"Shal?"

"It's fine." She pulled her hand away from his.

"Shalimar—let me see."

There was an edge to his voice, and she remembered her previous promise. She held out her hand. Two blisters had broken on her thumb. She was ashamed at the mess her hand was in. The blisters lay over older scars that had turned smooth skin into stiff ridges. Jesse had assured her the scars from the knife would fade eventually, but for now, they stood out stark white. Her fingers curled in an unconscious attempt to hide them.

He looked up, his gaze holding hers. The seriousness never left his eyes, but a smile appeared. He gently cupped his hand around hers again. "Battle scars don't bother me." He tugged at the hem of her shirt. "Any of them. I've got a few of my own, you know. In rather embarrassing places."

He was doing it again, putting a line of humor under what was very serious. "Do you?"

"I sat on a broken bottle once."

Her lips twitched. "I wondered what that was."

Their eyes met, and they laughed. He tugged her hand, turning it over and kissing the back where the scars marred her skin.

"What was that for?"

"To kiss it better," he said matter-of-factly, "You hide your hand, now you don't have to."

"Brennan—"

He quirked an eyebrow when she struggled with words.

She finally offered him a smile. "Come on." She wrapped her hand around his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder as they continued walking. "You know what I'd really love to do right now?"

"Well—"

"Besides that."

He smirked as they shared a secret smile.

"Ok, what would you really like to do?"

"Take a bath. A nice, long soothing bath." Her nose wrinkled. "The only showers burned down, the pool is full of dead bugs, and we are getting ripe."

Brennan laughed. "Maybe there's some more of those artesian wells around here."

Shalimar brightened at the suggestion. "Luka said the one we saw was the only one, but there's got to be other streams around here. Want to explore?"

They didn't have to walk very far until Shalimar could feel the pull of water, almost calling to her, and she grinned triumphantly as she led them to a stream that pooled amongst some rocks. It was small, but it was secluded with large tree ferns offering natural protection. It looked almost magical as the full moon reflected bright in the slight ripples.

"Did I tell you how much I love the fact you're a feral?" Brennan grinned as he pulled his shirt over his head.

The water was brackish and smelled slightly of sulphur, but was wonderfully refreshing. Shalimar shrieked as Brennan grabbed her foot and pulled her under the water, arms flailing and throwing water everywhere. She came up sputtering and laughing, and looking for revenge. She slammed her hand down against the water, throwing a big spray at Brennan. Water arced through the air, sparkling in the moonlight and then drenching Brennan. He blinked, and then came after her with a roar. Laughter rose up and circled in the air around them, seemingly mingling in the water spray and casting them into a safe haven.

Though he was sore, and he cradled his arm against his stomach still, the water felt good against his tight, fire-burned skin and it was a relief to see Shalimar smile again. She had already been through so much, and she deserved so much better. He watched her, sitting on the edge of the natural pool, his feet skimming the water. He didn't like to stay wet for long, and right now he needed to conserve his strength; they weren't off the island yet.

Even in water, she moved with fluid grace, and he marveled at her ability to recover and heal. She felt his eyes and smiled beguilingly. His heart skipped a beat as she rose up and out of the water and started towards him.

He reached a hand out to her, pulling her down onto his lap, wordlessly leaning in against her, invading her space, before kissing her, taking his time to purposefully driver her crazy.

It started out small, a faint trembling, only visible in the shivering of palm fronds and in the rippling of the water. Shalimar's ears again detected the faint din, and she pulled back, startled as a hidden flock of birds suddenly broke the stillness of the place, rising as one great mass high into the air and calling back and forth with frightening urgency. Her heart thudded in her chest as the land suddenly again fell quiet, and she held her breath, feeling as if something more sinister was coming. Time seemed to freeze, and then the bushes across the way began to move again. She tensed; waiting.

_"Arphf!__ Arphf!"_ A little brown body came leaping toward them.

"Chester!" Shalimar felt her breath leave her as her shoulders slumped in relief.

Brennan shot her a puzzled look as he bent down and scooped up the small dog; he hadn't even noticed it she realized.

Leaves rustled again, and she shivered. Their little haven didn't seem so comforting anymore.

"Brennan," She called, eyes roaming the jungle. "Let's go."

"Ok." He set the dog down with a final pat and waited for her to catch up with him. "You ok, Shal?"

"Yeah." She pushed up under his arm, liking the heavy weight of it draped around her shoulders. "Let's just go."

The shed was dark and quiet as they slept. They had finally fallen into a restless sleep late in the night after making arrangements to leave the following morning. With Luka dead and his research destroyed, their services were no longer needed, and while they were injured, both were anxious to get home.

A frantic pounding woke them up.

_"Brennan! Shalimar! Are you awake?!"_ Without warning, the flimsy shed door was flung open and Jimmy, one of Luka's lab assistants, came flying in.

Brennan shot straight up into a sitting position as Shalimar gasped and clutched the blanket against her chest.

"What's wrong?" Brennan's voice was sharp in the darkness.

Shalimar relaxed her hold on the blanket as she realized the man couldn't even see them. "What time is it?" She yawned tiredly, lying back down.

"It's nine o'clock in the morning." Jimmy's voice came back at them.

"But it's still dark," Brennan protested.

"Exactly." He grimly replied. His feet shuffled against the ground as he turned to walk out of the room. "You two better get dressed and meet us outside." The door closed softly behind him.

Brennan stared in disbelief around the room, jumping slightly when two golden eyes glowed back at him. It took him a moment to realize Shalimar was handing him his clothes.

They got dressed in quiet and walked outside. The natural light was little better. The sky was a dark gray, the sun completely cut off, the air filled with a fog of fine, thin ash. Shalimar blinked her eyes several times, trying to clear them. As one, they turned their eyes up the height of the mountain. The entire summit was hidden beneath a cloud so dense that it seemed to be made of pitch. Continuous stabs of lightening shot downward, but even these didn't light up the cloud. Thunder was continuous, a muted but fierce roar. Sulphur was strong in the air.

Grim faces greeted them, gray ghosts in the shadows of the jungle.

"It's ash." Jimmy's voice was loud in the eerie stillness. "The volcanoes are awake."

"We need to leave!" A faceless voice called from the group.

"How?!" Another voice rose.

Brennan wrapped his fingers firmly around Shalimar's.

Jimmy gestured them over. "We need to get to the storage shed." He spoke lowly.

"Why?' Shalimar's face turned her face in his direction.

"Right before the fire, I learned that one of Luka's guards was collaborating with one of the released subjects and was sneaking vials of serum to him."

"Riley?"

He nodded. "Yes, but it has turned out to be a good thing." He paused, eyes darting around the group. "The guard stole several vials and was hiding them in the storage shed. They are now the only surviving piece of Luka's work."

Shalimar's fingers tightened on Brennan's. "So the cure hasn't been completely lost after all."

"Exactly." Jimmy nodded. "We need to bring those vials with us."

"We'll go." Brennan took command. "You gather the rest of the group and figure out how many vehicles we have, and we'll meet you back here." The mountain growled louder. "Hurry!"

They slipped away into the grimness of the day and soon found the shed. The vials were there, carefully packed. Brennan slung the bag over his shoulder just as another rumble shook the walls of the old shed.

"Let's go!"

Together they ran back outside just as the earth started shaking, jarring, crashing. Shalimar was immediately thrown to the ground, and for long moments she was so disoriented and dizzy and frightened that she couldn't distinguish which was the earth and which was the sky. Then she felt Brennan's strong hand on her arm, steadying her, but he didn't try to pull her upright. Instead, he slid to a sitting position, pulling her close to him. She buried her face on his wide shoulder and closed her eyes.

And then it was still.

Shrill shouting filtered down to them, and a woman screamed. They jumped to their feet and ran. About twenty agents were rushing the few trucks left in the parking lot. Some of them were climbing in the back, two were fighting to get into the cab, and one was already in the driver's seat fumbling to start the engine.

Jimmy had waded into them, and as Brennan and Shalimar ran toward him, he hit one of the men solidly across the jaw. The man's eyes rolled and he fell to the ground. But two men grabbed Jimmy, agilely pinning his arms behind him while another hit him in the stomach. Jimmy kicked and twisted as Brennan quickly formed a tesla coil and shot one of the men. The other two threw Jimmy to the ground and jumped into the back of the truck as it roared to life and squealed away.

"Hey!" Brennan ran a few paces after it, then turned back to the other truck. One man punched another who was trying to wrench open the passenger door, and the man staggered back, dazed. He fell into another man behind him, who shoved him down and jumped in. Jimmy pushed his way through the crowd as Shalimar ran after him.

He jumped onto the back of the truck as it began to move. "Stop!" He hollered, just as a man came up with a stout stick and screamed, hitting him across the head, right above his ear. He flew out of the truck, hitting the ground with a sickening bone crunch that Shalimar could hear from three feet away. She ran up to him and reached him the same time as Brennan. They knelt down beside him, looking at each other in shock as those left behind milled around, crying and screaming as the ground again shook violently beneath them.

Behind them, above them, and finally surrounding them, came the mountain's voice. It started out as a roar, then grew to deafening thunder, like thousands of guns that kept firing and firing and firing. Everyone turned, and everyone's face, frozen with fear, looked upward.

High up on the mountain, a tower of flame shot into the black cloud, blood-red against night black. Hundreds of feet of liquid crimson spewed triumphantly up, as if to set the sky itself on fire.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I just finished writing chapter 17, so still have one more chapter to write for this story. After that, I hope to be able to post more quickly. Thank you so much to MariShal, Fiery Feral, CatJerica, Rain, Lucy, Saphire Ravven8. I appreciate your feedback so much!! Quadrantje, welcome back! Sorry the story wasn't more clear for you! The idea behind the bugs and all the other little things, such as the smoke, streams becoming hot, earthquakes, etc are all meant to be hints of the volcano erruption. These are apparently precurors to erruptions. Insects can sense the coming danger and try to flee, causing plagues. I don't know what causes them to die, perhaps they are more sensitive to the gasses?? (Like how canaries were once used by miners. If the canary died, you knew trouble was coming and to get above ground). Sorry I can't answer that question better for you! :) Thank you everyone for your support!

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Ten

It was a day without sun. Instead the world was bathed in a blood red nightmare fountain of lava. Someone was screaming, that much was obvious. A woman ran by wildly, her eyes huge and bulging, her mouth gaping. But her scream was lost in the mountain's bombardment. With horror, Shalimar tore her eyes from the spewing volcano and exchanged grim looks with Brennan. Beside them, Jimmy was lying on his left side, eyes closed, and he wasn't moving. She watched as Brennan placed two fingers to his neck.

"He's alive."

Wordlessly, Shalimar looked back up at the sky. Even the pallid light was tinged red.

"There are no trucks left, Shal."

She nodded, taking count of the remaining agents. "There's got to be almost twenty people here, Brennan." Her voice was a whisper. "How do we get out of here?"

_"Tsunami—" _

Brennan and Shalimar glanced back down at Jimmy to see his eyes were open, wide and pale as he stared back at them.

"What?" Brennan's forehead wrinkled, bending down so he could better hear the man's pained words.

"Tsunami," Jimmy spoke tiredly. "If we go too far down the coast, we risk tidal waves. They are one of the common side effects. In the past, the waves have crashed all the way up to the outskirts of the jungle."

_"What?"_ Brennan repeated harshly, then with a visible effort calmed himself. "But the others drove down that direction."

Jimmy's eyes fluttered, and Brennan rubbed his knuckles briskly into his chest_. "Hey, wake up!"_

"Fire or water." Shalimar's voice stilled his attempts to rouse the unconscious man.

_"What?"_ Brennan was starting to sound like a broken record.

"We stay up too high, and we risk fire," Her eyes flickered nervously to the smoking volcano, "But we go too far down, and we risk drowning in a tidal wave." She sucked in a breath, stricken. "Fire or water."

"Our greatest weaknesses." Brennan swore under his breath, understanding. The earth gave another great rumble, and he thought he heard Shalimar whimper, but when he looked at her, she was calm, jaw clenched tightly. He forced a lightness to his tone. "I don't know about you, Shal, but I vote we go down. I fear fire more than water."

"Brennan—"

"We go down."

She bit her lip, before finally nodding. "What about Jimmy?"

"We'll have to carry him." Brennan stood up, wincing as he pulled the man over his shoulder.

It took them a while, but they finally got a semblance of order over the frightened group. In a ragged line, they picked their way through the jungle. They had just reached the end of the Dominion grounds and started down the trail the trucks had created when the ashfall started again. But this time, the ashes were alive. And then, like diabolical hail, small pebbles, some of them flaming blue, rained on them, mixed with the hissing ashes. Shalimar felt one, then two, sting her hand. She felt heat rising, her hand burning, searing.

"Stop!" She screamed. Brennan immediately halted and whirled towards her, dumping Jimmy on the ground none too gently.

Shalimar's jeans were on fire. She threw herself to the ground. She rolled. Brennan leaped to her and smothered the flames with his hands.

"Are you ok?" He shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and yanking her so hard her teeth rattled.

"I-I'm ok," She sobbed in relief, struggling to keep control. I'm ok, it didn't touch my skin."

He sagged with relief, pulling her into his arms with a groan as she tried to hide her trembling. Chester huddled at their feet. Brennan buried his nose into Shalimar's hair, breathing in her sweat and fear, hunching over her, trying to shield her. "We've got to soak down!"

They stood up together, Shalimar huddling close to Brennan. She smelled fire and smoke and burning. She was more frightened than she'd ever been in her life. But she forgot her terror when she caught a glimpse of Jimmy on the ground.

"Brennan! He's—Brennan!" She raced past him.

Jimmy was lying on his back, facing up to the sky. Weakly, he was moving his head back and forth and spitting, trying to combat the burning grit as best he could. He blinked in relief when Shalimar dumped a canteen of water over him.

Tiredly, they trekked back up the mountain, to the hidden stream Brennan and Shalimar had found earlier. One by one, they all dipped down into the water until everyone was soaked. Brennan again slung Jimmy over his shoulder and shouted out a double time cadence that they all understood. They ran.

Behind them, lava spewed up about three hundred feet. Below it curled black smoke and flickers of flames in the darkness. The jungle was on fire.

For hours, all around them, people ran. Voices shouted in hoarse baritones and occasionally cries split the air. The run, even though downhill, was exhausting. Every breath burned, searing their nostrils, scalding their throats. Though they'd gotten out of the range of the fountain's burning rockfall and live ash, smoke from the fires grew thick, enveloping them, blinding and choking them. Someone begged for a rest, and Brennan nodded, sinking to the ground with a gasping moan. Shalimar collapsed beside him, Chester clutched in her arms, and held out a canteen. Just as he reached for it, the now familiar swell of the earth's fury sounded, and the ground began to tremble. Shalimar was so tired, she just braced herself, her palms flat on the shifting ground, and dully waited for it to be over.

It lasted just a few seconds. An eerie silence fell, and for the first time Shalimar could hear the pounding of the surf. Everyone had fallen to the ground, shocked into silence. But that too, only lasted a few moments before the murmurs of panic began again.

Brennan squeezed her hand, gratefully taking the canteen and drinking the lukewarm water as Shalimar bent over Jimmy to see if he was awake. His eyes were wide open, mouth strained into a tense line. Sympathetically she wet a clean cloth and sponged off his face, which became the only glimmer of white in the leaden landscape. The cloth immediately received a covering of dirty ash, but he smiled in gratitude anyway.

The air was dyed a murky gray, the infernal crimson glare from above them made the scene visible, but it was no comforting light. Ghostly, gray figures, featureless and insubstantial, aimless and panicked, ran in and out of the writhing smoke. Screams broke the air.

Brennan sighed as he pushed himself wearily back to his feet. "I'll go check it out." Chester gamely trotted after him.

Shalimar waited, continuing to sponge Jimmy's face until Brennan returned, dropping to one knee beside her. "Whoever thought earthquakes would be the least of our worries?" He grunted sarcastically, running his hand through his hair.

"What's going on?"

Brennan's lips turned up into a grimace. "There's a stream ahead, about thirty feet wide and at least knee-deep and rushing fast." His eyes dropped shut in frustration.

"And?" Shalimar prompted, reading his expression.

"And it's boiling," He finally finished bluntly. "We're trapped."

"That would explain the screaming."

He smiled at her sarcasm, eyes opening as he reached out a hand and cupped her cheek. His thumb stroked her cheek in soothing strokes. "There are boulders still big enough to cross on, but it's going to take some big steps, or jumps. I don't know if everyone here can do it."

Her brow wrinkled. "Can we go further upstream?"

"Shal—" Warily he looked over his shoulder up at the menacing cinnabar glow that was increasing in heat and intensity as it neared the thick jungle. "I don't think there's enough time."

With a grim nod, Shalimar eyes wandered across the group. "We better cross then."

She went with Brennan to look at the river. The path downward wasn't steep, although the rocks had been loosened by earthquakes, making the footing tricky. As they neared, the heat blasted their faces. The stream gurgled greedily, and occasional air pockets in the shallow bed and porous rocks split, venting steam. Narrowing her stinging eyes to bare slits, Shalimar breathed through her mouth. It hurt in her nostrils, her throat, her chest.

"This is going to be difficult."

Brennan snorted at her statement.

She ignored him. "This wet heat can't be good either, it's very hard to breathe."

They looked at each other and then the frightened people around them. They didn't even need to say it, they were determined to try. There was nothing else they could do.

Several among the group were injured, including Jimmy, whose eyes stared nervously at the rushing water. After whispering back and forth, they decided to have Brennan carry Jimmy across first while Shalimar stayed behind to encourage the others.

Brennan gripped her hands, giving her a tender kiss. "I'll come back across and help you, Shal." His eyes were still lingering on the number of injured people.

She nodded, noticing some of the women were in flimsy heels. There was no way some of them could run or jump, and it would be dead weight carrying them across. It was going to take superhuman effort to carry so many across the treacherous hot stream. She pushed herself up on tiptoe, pulling his head down for one more kiss before forcing her hands to let him go.

He smiled briefly and then bent over, and in a quick motion, slid his arms under Jimmy's back and knees and stood back up. Jimmy gave an odd little moan, almost a sigh, and passed out cold. The lurid crimson glare on Brennan's face didn't distort the determination etched across taut lines.

"Ok," Brennan took a deep breath and stepped out onto the first rock.

Shalimar held her breath, watching as he slowly but surely started across the stream. Suffocating steam coiled around his broad figure. He seemed unaffected, pausing to steady his footing on each boulder. Shalimar noticed as she watched nervously that the steam rising from the hot river dissolved the smoke so that they could see all the way across. A hot wind blew in across the jungle. Blown sand, so fine it was like ground glass stung them. Though she dreaded to, she turned to look at the fire glow above. Such a wind would feed the fires, fanning them to speeding walls of flame.

"Hurry!" She nudged the next person to begin once Brennan was half way across. Once the next person was on the fourth stone, she forced the next person out. Brennan had become a mere shadow, and she allowed her eyes to turn golden as she strained to see through the steam. He was barely visible, but he was standing. She drew another person out of the crowd to begin the crossing, watching as Brennan took another flying leap. His boot slipped down the side of the boulder almost into the water. Shalimar stifled a scream, and the effort made her choke slightly. The person just ahead of her froze on the first rock.

"It's ok!" She managed to call, encouraging her to continue on even as she watched Brennan, as he patiently, unhurriedly shifted his weight and pulled his foot up until he stood solidly. Behind him, the next person stood waiting, and they called back and forth. Finally Brennan moved ahead and made the final jump to shore, the next person close behind. They ran a few steps before sinking into the sand. Shalimar could see Brennan's shoulders heave as he took gulping breaths. The earth rumbled again, and she swallowed hard, nudging the next person across.

One by one, they picked their way across the steaming river. A few slipped, but no one fell, until at last there was just Shalimar left with the injured ones. She smiled gently down at one woman as she helped her stand and made her way over to the first boulder, only to stop as Brennan began to make his way back across.

"What are you doing?" She hollered at him.

"I'm coming back to help!" He didn't look up as he jumped from rock to rock.

"You don't have to!"

"Yeah I do!"

She flinched as the woman under her arm whimpered. She helped the woman sit back down and stared hard through the smoke and steam as Brennan neared the shore. When he finally made it, he bent over double, gasping for breath. Chester whined as she pushed against his legs, circling around him. Shalimar anxiously put her hand on Brennan's back, feeling the deep heaves shudder through his sweating back. He glanced up at her. Seeing his cracked lips and the swelling of tender skin of his eyelids, she frowned, hands rising to cup his face.

"I'm ok," He shrugged off her concern. "It's just hard to pull enough air into your lungs. It's so hot and the steam stings." He spied the woman she had left sitting by the river's edge. "I'll take her across, you get the next one ready."

Before she could protest, he disappeared. She growled, shaking her head at his protective gesture and turned to gather the few remaining people.

The fire was getting closer. She could feel the first waves of panic rise from deep within and suddenly understood why Brennan didn't want her to carry anyone across. She looked up at the ominous red glow in the sky, and then to the growing crowd of people waiting on the other side. _They were almost there, she just had to stay calm._ Her hands began to tremble against her will.

Brennan appeared back beside her, gasping for air, but talking fast to a hysterical woman who didn't want to go. She saw him glance at her furtively, and then unceremoniously toss the woman over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed and then passed out. Brennan looked relieved and then again disappeared, jumping across with growing confidence. Two more trips back and forth, and they had all the injured people across. She watched as Brennan dragged himself up the slope of the beach for the last time. Suddenly he turned and sprinted off to the left toward the tree line. She knew he was vomiting; she was only surprised he had gone this long, overheated, overexerted, and breathing the foul stench of smoke and sulphur, without getting sick. Wiping his mouth, his face grim, he returned to the shore, searching for her.

She hadn't moved, she was still on the other side; the last one. Her fingers tightened their grip on Chester as the little dog whined and licked her face. Shalimar could see Brennan's eyes sweeping the darkness beyond the stream, desperate when he couldn't see her, and she knew she had to go. She stepped onto the first rock and then the second until she knew he could at least see her. At the next rock, she hesitated, recoiling from the scalding steam rising off the superheated river rushing by her. Chester shook with fear, and she murmured comforting words to the tiny dog. Branches of trees and smaller rocks hurtled by, crashing haplessly against the large boulders they'd been using as a footpath. The rocks were lava cobbles, ancient chunks of black lava, rounded by years and years of tumbling water. They looked shiny and wet, and she swallowed hard as behind her, fire crackled menacingly. Her hands shook harder.

"Shal? You ok?"

From the shore, Brennan was watching her. _He knows_, she thought suddenly. _He knows I'm afraid of burning…_

She waved jauntily, though she could barely stand to open her eyes and her heart was pounding erratically. She denied instinct and forced her concentration on the rocks. _Just jump._ Nimbly, she leapt from boulder to boulder, and from ashore, it looked seemingly effortless. Triumphantly, she made the last jump to shore, and promptly her shaking legs collapsed under her. She laughed in relief, gulping in great lungfuls of torrid air as she hugged the wiggling little dog tightly in her arms.

No one laughed with her.

Surprised, the laughter died in her throat as she glanced up to see the grim faces of agents staring past her. Brennan crossed over to her from the back of the crowd, helping her to her feet and pulling her into his arms.

"We made it." His fervored whisper lacked relief. She ran soothing hands down his back, even as she pulled back to look over her shoulder. His arms stayed around her.

A thunderous black cloud was beginning to form over the mouth of the second volcano. It had streaks of lightening running through it as it loomed ominously above them. Deep shivering trembles shook their bodies, and Shalimar wasn't sure if the shaking was caused by her or Brennan or possibly both of them. The cloud looked all too familiar. In fact, it was the same cloud that had formed over the first volcano…right before it erupted.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I will be having a busy weekend, so I'm posting this chapter a day early. I still haven't had time to write the last chapter yet, but hope to get it finished soon! I finished chapter 17 and it's the longest chapter I've ever written so far! :) Thank you so much to Fiery Feral, Melodie, Rain, Mayra, Dagenn (welcome back!), Lucy, Quadrantje! I am so glad you're enjoying the descriptions so much! I was afraid I was adding _too _much! :) CatJerica, yes! Your reviews, everyone's reviews, make me very happy! You just have no idea how much I love and appreciate them! I can spend hours and hours on a single chapter, so to get feedback means everything. Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Eleven

Things had never seemed more terrible. Brennan's feet felt leaden as he forced one in front of the other as they fled their way down the mountain. _He was weary, so weary._ For every step they gained, they lost two more to fire. It worked its way toward them, hovering behind them, greedy in its want. It was only a matter of time before it caught them. He forced another step. Over his shoulder he carried the possibility for stabilization. Walking just in front of him was the woman he loved more than anything. He had to keep walking, there was too much to lose. Half his life he had lived on the edge, challenging danger and not caring about the outcome. The outcome was so important now. His foot stumbled as it carried him another step. _Stabilization.__ A life with Shalimar._ He would crawl if he had to.

The earth rumbled and eyes turned fearfully to the second volcano. Sighs of relief were heard above the chaos as the black cloud still hovered. If they could just get to the west road before another eruption, they could make it to the airstrip and to help. They still had a chance, if they could just make it. They took another step.

_So tired._Hours of flying, four days of walking, earthquakes, fighting with Dominion agents and their revengeful subjects, centipede plagues, devastating fire, boiling water, lava flows, fire storms, and darkness cloaking the sun. She feared what might come next. _So tired._ She forced another step.

Step by step, hour by hour, they tramped through the jungle, pausing only to wait out new trembles. An agent in front of Shalimar had been carrying Jimmy. He had been swaggering for a while, struggling to continue, before finally falling to his knees with a groan. Shalimar rushed ahead and caught Jimmy as he slid to the ground in a heap.

"We need to rest." She spoke over her shoulder to Brennan.

He nodded, calling ahead to the others scattered around them to take a break. Several collapsed right where they stood, while others moved off and sank into denser jungle, seeking shade from the heat of the encroaching fire.

Shalimar dragged Jimmy off the crude path and under a massive tangle of ferns and vines. Her eyes meet Brennan's as he knelt down next to them.

"He's burning up."

Brennan raised his canteen to his cracked lips, swishing stale water around his mouth before spitting it out, and then taking another long drink. His brow wrinkled in concern as he studied Jimmy. "I don't think he's going to make it Shal."

Her eyes showed her anguish. "He gave us the remaining serum and then got hurt trying to save the trucks for us. We have to help him."

He noticed her fingers trembling as they ran soothingly down the man's temple and raised his eyebrows pointedly at her intensity.

"I'm ok, Brennan." She ignored his look.

He studied her a moment more before nodding, carefully tipping his canteen again and pouring water into Jimmy's slack mouth. Great coughs shook the man's frame and water gurgled back out, flecks of blood appearing on his lips. Shalimar pressed her lips together.

"He's got internal bleeding, Shal." Brennan gently warned her.

Her eyes fell shut as the ground beneath them suddenly shifted. They braced themselves, waiting for it to end. More black smoke fumed hundreds of feet above them as the earth fell into an eerie silence once more.

"Brennan!" Shalimar sucked in a deep breath. He whipped around as she scrambled past him.

A thick branch had fallen during the rumbling, vines and leaves twisting precariously around it. From under the branch, the bright red of a pack could just be seen. _The serum._ Brennan's heart thudded in his chest as Shalimar pushed the branch aside. The tinkling of shattered glass could be heard as she picked up the bag, and he berated himself for leaving it on the ground unguarded.

Two heads peered anxiously into the bag. Two vials were smashed, thick liquid oozing among the shards, but four others remained intact, still nestled tight within their packing.

"It's ok, Brennan." Shalimar murmured, eyeing the mess thoughtfully.

He shot her a sharp glance. "What are you thinking?"

She pulled one of the broken vials out of the pack. Its upper portion had been crushed, but liquid still filled the lower half. "It's probably a long shot, but we might as well give this to Jimmy. Maybe it will help stabilize him enough until we can get help."

"But it's for mutants—"

"Look." Her chin gestured over his shoulder.

He turned around, eyes widening in awareness as he saw familiar red veins spreading across Jimmy's chest as he struggled for air.

"He's a molecular?" He turned back toward Shalimar in surprise.

"He's been massing on and off for a while now." She spoke quietly. "I noticed it when we were walking earlier. He's one of us, Brennan." She again held up the partially-filled vial. "I know it probably won't make a difference, but we have to try. We'll still have these other samples left."

Brennan nodded in agreement, digging through the pack to find a syringe. "Here goes nothing." He drew the remaining liquid into the syringe as they kneeled down over Jimmy again. He pressed the needle against his arm, halting in surprise when Jimmy's eyes suddenly flew open.

"Don't." He rasped, struggling weakly to pull away.

"We're trying to help you." Shalimar tried to still Jimmy's frantic thrashing. "It's ok, it's ok."

"Shal, look." Brennan frowned at the stark fear on Jimmy's face as he stared at the serum. "He's afraid of it."

"What? No." She framed Jimmy's face with both her hands, bending over so he could see her eyes. "Don't be afraid. We know you're a mutant, we just want to help."

But he only whimpered more, pulling away. _"No!"_

"Something's wrong, Shal. He doesn't want it."

She shook her head. "No." She leaned over him again. "Jimmy, it's ok, it's just your serum. It might help you."

Sheer panic flashed across his face as he continued to struggle away from the needle.

"There's something not right with this serum." Brennan's eyes narrowed, and he experimentally put the syringe behind his back. Relief instantly spread over the man's face. Shalimar abruptly released him and stood up.

"Shal—"

"Don't say it, Brennan." She whirled back around to face him, finger pointed warningly. "Just don't say it." Her voice trembled.

The syringe fell from Brennan's fingers as he quickly stepped forward, pulling Shalimar into his arms. She resisted, pushing her hands flat against his chest.

"No, he-he's just confused. He doesn't understand."

"Shal—"

"No!" She wrenched herself out of his arms. "We have_ not_ been used again. Luka—the serum. It has to be real."

They staggered as the earth again shook all around them. She fell to her knees, arms wrapping protectively around the pack. He crawled up behind her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Shal."

"They used us again, Brennan." She spoke softly, dully. "We did all this for nothing."

"No, Shal." His arms tightened around her. "Not for nothing. We'll give this stuff to Jesse. Maybe some good can still come out of it." He pressed a kiss into her hair. "We can't give up now. We'll find a way off this island, and we'll keep looking for a cure. We're not going to just give up and die."

She stiffened in his arms. "I already watched you die once, Brennan." She sniffed. "I can't do it again."

He knew immediately what she was talking about.

"That was only an illusion." He whispered gently.

"Was it?" Her voice rose. "How do I know that wasn't real and all this is just an illusion?"

"Steven's dead, Shal." He grasped her upper arms. "And I promise you, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped his arms back around her as she finally stopped struggling, her face pressed into his chest.

"I know."

He stroked her back, trying to comfort her. After a moment, she again stiffened in his arms and pulled away. He was shocked to see the anger on her face.

"They've used us for the last time, Brennan." She bent over and picked up the pack, throwing it over her shoulder. "Let's go!" She raised her voice, rousing the rest of the group. She stared down at Jimmy with an unreadable expression as he again fell into unconsciousness. He had been Luka's assistant, and he was afraid of getting the serum, the supposed cure. He knew something. He and Luka had lied to them. The Dominion had lied to them, again. She narrowed her eyes. "Someone else can worry about him." She walked past him without looking back.

Around her, people struggled back to their feet to follow, but quickly fell behind, unable to match her fast pace.

Brennan sighed, briefly asking an agent to take care of Jimmy before hurrying after her, barely noticing Chester as the dog trotted after him.

"Shal—wait up!"

She impatiently stopped. "What?"

"We should talk about this."

"There's nothing to say."

"Yeah there is." He pulled her to the side of the trail, gesturing agents on as they gave them curious looks. She crossed her arms, waiting as Brennan watched them all pass.

"Well?" She stared past him defiantly.

He reached out and cupped her cheek, tilting her face up to his. "Shalimar."

"Not right now, Brennan." Her voice was hard, but he noticed the shininess of her eyes.

"Damn it, Shal, don't shut me out." His thumbs desperately caressed her cheeks, eyes intently searching hers. Her eyes closed, but she nodded tightly, leaning into him in acquiesce. He wrapped his arms around her with a groan.

They were silent for a moment.

"I'm so tired, Brennan. It seems like no matter how hard we fight, we either end up as someone's puppet or we protect the wrong side."

"Not always. Remember with Steven, we all fought together and we survived, Shal. We beat the Dominion at their own game, and we can do it again."

She pulled back to meet his gaze. "I thought Jimmy was one of us, and maybe even Luka. But Riley was a victim of all this after all, Brennan. We owe it to him to find out what happened. If that stuff doesn't stabilize mutants, then what the hell does it do?"

"I don't know, Shal, but as soon as we get off this damn island, we'll figure it out."

She stared up at him for several beats before finally offering a small smile. "Somehow, I believe you." The tension seeped from her stance as she relaxed into his arms.

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her. He was smiling as he did so, intending it to be a casual kiss. Casual didn't last, though. He wanted to linger in that kiss and deepen it. He let himself do so briefly. Finally, he reluctantly opened his eyes to find hers still closed.

She curled her hand in his shirt rather than let him move back. "What was that for?"

"You need a reason?"

She blinked at him, and he loved the fact that her eyes still weren't quite focused. She shook her head slightly. "Come here." She slid her hand around his neck, pulled him back down, and returned his kiss. She grinned softly at him when she finally pulled away, sliding her hand around to touch his jaw, her hand soft against the stubble on his cheek. "Breathe, Brennan."

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, ok. Sure." Her smile was incredible when there was laughter behind it. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her with deep relief as they continued on their way down the trail. Chester gave a joyful yap, as if sensing some of the tension was gone.

It happened so slowly, it took them a while to notice, but gradually, the thickness of the jungle lost its hold on the earth. Pounding surf could be heard in the distance and the earth itself seemed to change from baked clay to loose black sand. And then, before they even realized it, they reached the beach.

A sorry sight met their eyes when they neared the lagoon. A litter of coral rocks, jellyfish, sticks, and lumps of sodden coconut leaves and seaweed covered the sand. Shalimar saw something that looked like a medieval mace and realized it was a poisonous crown-of-thorns starfish. Agents swarmed around, unsure of what to do as dozens more jellyfish washed ashore with each wave. Poisonous rockfish hovered all over the reefs in the shallows; it looked like another plague. The waves were wild and frenetic. They weren't rhythmic as incoming tide normally was, instead capping in different directions, beating, slapping, pushing, and pulling at the beach. An old wooden pier stretched out into the turbulent water as agents mingled on it as well.

"We're almost there, Shal." Brennan studied the water for a moment and then turned around him to search for the west road that twisted away from them and back up the mountain side, leading to the airstrip. "I'd hoped that maybe the Dominion or local government would have a ship waiting here for us."

"Jesse will be waiting for us with the helix at the airstrip, he won't let us down." Shalimar smiled, feeling confident for the first time in a long time. "We've got a chance of making it now."

Brennan nodded, scanning their group. His lips were cracked, his eyelids blistered. His shoulders were rounded with weariness. But he looked triumphant. "We got them all. All twenty of them. We got them down safely."

She looked up at him and a smile lit her eyes for a moment, but then she grew somber. "This doesn't look good, Brennan." She waved a hand at the beach. "I think we should rest for a bit and then work our way to the road."

"Yeah." Brennan wrapped his fingers around hers as they continued walking down the beach. They picked their way through scores of jellyfish, stepping onto the old pier. Flashes of pale flesh could be seen circling the water, and Brennan grimaced when he realized it was sharks just below them. He shuddered, grasping Shalimar's elbow and pulling her to a stop, mouth open as he turned toward her to comment, but he never finished his sentence.

Without the roar of warning they'd come to expect, the earth convulsed, an enormous heave that threw Shalimar facedown, hard, to the pier. Brennan stumbled and went down on one knee, then leaned over her, pinning her beneath his chest, securing her with both arms down at her sides. Another staggering shock wave ran over them, making the wooden pier scream like a wounded animal. Two pilings in front of them seemed to bend backward with a deafening groan, then flew up into the air. A front section on the left side of the pier rippled up and down as if it were in a strong breeze, then dipped downward and crashed into the surf. A tremendous explosion from the west pounded their ears. Brennan and Shalimar lifted their heads, and in seconds a strong heat blast scoured their faces.

When they could open their eyes again, they saw the second eruption. It was low on the flank of the mountain, about a mile away. Lava spewed three hundred feet into the air, then splashed back down to the black earth and ran downhill in a flood. Dumbfounded, they watched the fire flee all the way to the foothills of the mountain, and the crimson flood spill over into the sea.

The road to the west was cut off.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I'm working on the final chapter now, so hopefully will finish it soon! Thank you to Melodie, Quadrantje, CatJerica, Mayra, Rain, Fiery Feral! I'm so glad you like the cliffhangers and plot development! Kat, welcome! I try hard to keep original ideas, but know I too am definitely influenced by things I've seen, read, or heard, especially music! Do you know the song, "You Raise Me Up," by Josh Groban? That is a huge influence for me with this story. Lucy, thank you! I'm glad you mentioned the connection to Steven, I wasn't sure if that would be clear enough or not. Glad you liked it. Thank you everyone for your feedback! I will try to post more frequently as soon as I finish the final chapter! (Just a side question, is anyone else having trouble with reviews not showing up? I seem to be having strange problems with that lately!)

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Twelve

When the world once again stood still, Brennan slowly rose to his feet. He helped Shalimar to stand, and she fiercely clung to him. They stood together, their arms around each other, staring at the deadly blazing display that set their road west afire.

A spectacular river of lava flowed from the new fissure on the flanks of the mountain. It streamed, fast and hot, down the slope to the buttresses that formed the mountain's giant feet, and then poured into the sea. Even from a mile away they could see the great clouds of steam rising from the waters below the black ramparts.

"Oh no…" Shalimar whispered, close to Brennan's chest.

"Whoever thought a _second_ volcano would be the least of our worries?" Brennan murmured in sarcastic fear and frustration.

"What?" Shalimar pulled away from him, bewildered, and saw the direction of his gaze. With dread she followed it up to the closest ridges of the mountain, the cliffs directly above the lagoon.

The lava fountain that had erupted from the first volcano had disappeared. The last earthquake, the strongest yet, had widened a massive fissure horizontally. A long, red gash, shaped like the jagged streaks of lightening that had ripped at the summit, tore horizontally across the slope. Spilling from it was a river of molten lava. Shalimar could actually perceive the progression of the wide river as it poured down the steep slope, so hot it was the consistency of tomato soup.

Soon it would cover the beach.

Bedlam erupted behind them.

As one, Brennan and Shalimar whipped around to scan the lagoon. They saw nothing except raging two and three foot waves, topped by angry whitecaps. The front section of the pier was collapsed, tilted downward, with the unsupported end of the wooden slats in the sea. Agents that had been mingling on the end were struggling to hang on, dangling almost into the angry sea. Brennan wheeled, growled something under his breath, and pounded down the length of the pier. Shalimar ran behind him, suddenly conscious of how shaky the long wooden structure had become. Each step shook the entire length, and it wheezed and groaned in protest. Several of the pilings were leaning at crazy angles, and the floor was no longer even.

A woman screamed, long and loud. Men shouted. As Shalimar reached the end of the section of the pier that was still standing, she felt it shake so hard that for a moment, she thought it was another earthquake. But then she realized that several people had jumped onto it and were fighting at the beach end. Brennan whipped around again and swore.

"Go!" Shalimar screamed at him. "I'll help these guys, you stop the others!"

Brennan nodded tightly and turned, about to run back toward the beach, but several figures pounded down the pier right toward him. Instead he stood still, drew himself up tall and roared. "Stop!"

They didn't stop. They kept running, screaming, crying. The pier swayed and the wooden protests grew to the volume of shrill shrieks. Terrified shouts filled the air. The sea roared. Shalimar clung to a piling, watching helplessly as two women lost their grip on the slippery edges of the collapsed pier and fell screaming into the water.

Brennan stood like a rock, unmoving as the hysterical crowd drew closer. "Stop!" He tried again. "It's too dangerous for everyone to be out on the pier! We need to go back to the beach and wait for help!"

"But the lava—!"

Shalimar was vaguely aware of the panicked agents arguing with Brennan, watching with horror as four more bodies fell into the raging sea. Before anyone could move, she dove in after them.

Brennan whipped around at the splashes, realizing with panic that Shalimar was gone. Crowd forgotten, he spun around, peering desperately over the edge of the pier. He could see heads bobbing in the water, already being pulled out to sea by the current. Two women were blindly struggling with each other, pushing each other under as they tried to climb on each other's shoulders.

"Shalimar!"

Finally, he spotted her. She surfaced about ten feet from the pier, and immediately started swimming with powerful strokes toward a flailing body. Behind her, Brennan saw the first dark triangular fin swathing through the water.

_"Shalimar!"___

In two more strokes, she reached the woman. Crooking her right elbow under her chin, she reached out with her left hand into the water, then pulled. Even from the distance, Brennan could see the pain flash across her strained face at the great tension put onto her injured hand. He must have screamed her name again, for she glanced up at him for just a moment. He gritted his teeth in fear.

_"Swim, Shal! Hurry!" _

There were two fins now, crisscrossing a speeding figure eight about ten feet behind them. Shalimar swam in fierce determination, a sidestroke, pulling the woman's lax body along as if she were a leaf.

_"Hurry Shalimar!"_ He sucked in a choking breath as she got closer.

Finally she reached the pier. He scrambled to his stomach, reached down, put his hands under her arms, and bodily lifted them both up. The woman fell unconscious from Shalimar's trembling hands, but Brennan didn't even notice, he held Shalimar and stood motionless for a moment, just trying to breathe. Her clothes were soaked, heavy, and rivers of water ran off her and down his arms, splashing cheerily on the tilted pier. He stared down into her eyes, and she looked back up at him, her eyes huge and dark.

"I had to try to help." She murmured tremulously.

His gaze grew fiery, but then his mouth tightened, and he gave a tight nod. 'You did, Shal," He choked, "You saved a woman's life."

At his words, awareness returned and she pulled abruptly from his arms, turning back to the edge of the pier.

"No, Shal!" His arms came around her from behind, holding her back.

"Brennan--!" She struggled to get free from his iron grip.

"They're gone, Shal." He whispered as they stared out at the churning waters in hopeless despair. She sagged against his chest, shoulders drooping in defeat. "Now what?"

"Now we get the rest of these people back onto the beach. All we can do now is wait."

"Jesse will come." She turned in his arms, gently placing her hands on his cheeks and tilting his head down so he'd meet her eyes. "We won't give up."

He smiled slightly at her determination, turning his head and pressing a kiss on her palm as he covered it with his own hand. "You're the strongest woman I know, Shalimar Fox." His eyes darkened in intensity. "I love you so much."

She pushed herself up on tiptoe, seeking his lips. They kissed deeply, frantically. For a brief moment, the pandemonium around them dissipated and it was just him, and it was just her, desperately lost in each other. His arms were strong around her, and her lips moved hungrily over his, drinking in his fear and his love. She gave him strength, and hope, and he clung to her, needing her.

Too soon, a dull roar tore through their brief respite, and they realized someone was screaming again. They broke apart, chests heaving as they stared into other's eyes. Another shout and the world came crashing back down upon them. Brennan's eyes flickered, narrowed, and he reluctantly turned around.

In the drama, they hadn't noticed that some of the agents had run blindly, panicky right into the beached mass of jellyfish and rockfish. Still others staggered around in the three-foot waves, sobbing and begging for help. A few huddled silently together at the end of the pier.

"Help them!" Brennan gave the curt order, strolling purposely forward, pointing to the ones flailing in the shore.

They galvanized the shocked group into action, and soon they formed an organized little huddle on the beach. Several had been stung by the poisonous fish, and lay gasping on the sand. There was little water left in the canteens, and no supplies, but they did what they could to make the injured comfortable.

Finally, Brennan sank onto the beach with a tired moan. Chester lay listlessly at his side, and he opened his arms to the tiny dog. She instantly crawled into his lap, and he noticed that her paws were bleeding, cracked from the heat and many miles of travel. She whimpered, but sat still while he examined them, carefully pouring a little bit of his canteen water over them as he whispered soothingly to her. Shalimar dropped down beside them, and his eyebrows rose in surprise at the look of concern on her face as she rubbed Chester's head comfortingly. She noticed his gaze and shrugged, pulling her hand away.

"What I wouldn't give for a change of clothes right now." She changed the subject.

Despite their situation, he smiled in secret satisfaction as he wrapped one arm around Shalimar, pulling her against his side while keeping Chester tucked under his other arm. _He'd get them to like each other yet_.

"You know what I miss?" Shalimar continued with a sigh.

"What's that?" He pressed a kiss into her dusty hair.

"Soap. Clean, fresh-smelling soap."

He smiled against her hair. They had lost everything in the fire, so had nothing but the clothes on their backs.

"What do you miss the most?" She nudged him gently, continuing their mundane conversation, anything to keep her mind off the raging lava washing closer and closer.

His face took on a longing note, and she watched him with curiosity. "Bren?"

"Pink hearts."

"What?"

"I'll miss those pink hearts the most." His voice was almost comically devastated.

Her laughter shook her shoulders, rising above them, an unreal sound in the despairing situation. It was infectious, and he laughed as well, tightening his arm around her as her voice took on a hysterical tinge. Tears welled in both their eyes as they stared at each other.

_We have to find a way to survive this._ His hand cupped her cheek, large thumb brushing the wetness from her eyes, even as she did the same to him. Her lips curved in silent understanding.

_We will. _

She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss before settling back down at his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

They waited in silence, holding each other until Shalimar's head lifted, a slight growl escaping her lips.

"Shal?"

"He's awake."

He following her gaze to see Jimmy struggling to open his eyes, chest rising and falling as he coughed fitfully.

She stood up, walking over to him. Brennan quickly followed, keeping Chester under his arm.

"I want some answers." She crossed her arms as she stood over him.

Jimmy turned his face away, expression stony.

Brennan squatted down beside him. "I advise you answer." His tone was deliberately calm.

A flicker of fear showed in the man's eyes.

"It doesn't stabilize, does it?" Shalimar spoke again, matching Brennan's pace.

He didn't answer.

"Tell us what it does." Brennan glared at him.

"No—nothing." Jimmy stared up at them defiantly.

"So you wouldn't object to us giving you an injection right now?"

His eyes widened.

"That's what I thought." Shalimar pressed a boot into his neck. "What does it do?"

He began to cough harshly.

"Shal—"

She waved Brennan quiet, keeping pressure on Jimmy's windpipe. "You didn't just betray yourself, you betrayed all of us. You're a mutant yourself, how could you do it?"

He started to thrash, eyes bulging. She released the pressure, and he gulped greedily for air.

"Answer the question." Brennan prompted again, voice hard. "What does it do?"

"Stabilize." He finally whispered.

"You're lying." Shalimar dropped to her knees beside him with a growl.

"No!" His voice cracked in fear. "It stabilizes."

Brennan and Shalimar exchanged hopeful glances. Maybe it could be used after all.

"Then why are you afraid of it?" Shalimar turned her gaze back onto Jimmy, brows furrowed suspiciously.

"It does stabilize," He insisted again, coughing weakly.

"But?"

His eyes fell shut in defeat. "But you're dependent on it. You need regular doses to survive."

"So?" Brennan shrugged, not understanding.

Jimmy turned his face away from them, his voice barely heard. "It comes with a price. Whoever controls the serum, controls the mutant."

Shalimar's eyes narrowed. "So this is all about power."

"What happened to Riley?" Brennan forced Jimmy's face back toward them.

Jimmy tore his chin loose, glaring at them. "He was being punished for not cooperating. Luka withheld the serum, and he went crazy."

Brennan frowned, standing back up and gesturing Shalimar back over to him.

"What do you think?" She stared up into his face.

"I think he's telling the truth."

She nodded, chewing her lip in thought, eyes flickering over his shoulder to the encroaching lava flow. He saw the fear in her expression and turned around to look as well.

"If we make it off this island, Brennan, maybe we can use the serum after all. If the Dominion no longer has access to it—"

"Shal." Brennan placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her away from the formidable sight. "Something doesn't feel right about this."

"We're about to be swallowed by burning lava, nothing is right at the moment." Her voice was harsher than she intended.

"Shal—"

Her hand suddenly flew out, clenching his arm and stopping him. "Brennan, look!"

He followed her trembling finger and blinked. The night was black, and for a moment he saw nothing. But then he saw it. Beyond the reef floated a round, weak orange-yellow globe of light. He sucked in a deep breath.

It was a ship.

"Brennan!" Shalimar urgently shook his arm. "We've got to signal them. I don't think they can see us. They've got to be at least a mile past the reef."

Brennan's gaze turned sharply back to the water. The glob of light was faint, bouncing across the lagoon. "You're right," He murmured, "I can't believe I didn't think of that before...we should have been prepared…" He whirled around to the others in the small group. "Signal!" He shouted, rousing them, "What can we use to signal the ship?"

Murmurs arose from the group. Brennan ran frantically from one to the other. "We have to hurry! We need a signal!"

A hand flew out and latched onto him as he brushed by the edge of the group, and he turned impatiently, freezing when he saw who stood before him.

_Riley. _

He stared mutely in shock, faintly hearing Shalimar gasp somewhere behind him as Riley held out a shaking hand, flames flickering from his fingertips. Brennan wrenched himself away from the man's grasp, stumbling back a few feet.

Riley's mouth trembled. He stared first at Brennan, then at Shalimar. His amber eyes were drawn inexorably back to Brennan's face. "Serum." He whispered pitifully. His face suddenly contorted with pain, the blood draining from it and leaving it a sickly white mask. The flames died from his fingers as he clutched his chest, coughing wrackingly and collapsed. Brennan stared in frozen shock for a moment, legs shaking beneath him. _He died in the fire. I saw the wall explode on him…_

"Brennan!" Shalimar's scream finally roused him, and he turned toward her, taking in her expression of horror. _Now what? _His eyes again followed her shaking finger out to sea, and he fell numbly, disbelievingly to his knees into the black sand.

The ship was gone.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I noticed that the site will be in read-only mode on the 17th and 18th, so I'm posting this now. I will post the next chapter as soon as the site allows! Thank you again so much to Brennan's Angel (welcome back!!), Melodie, MariShal, Fiery Feral, Lucy! Rain, thank you! In hindsight, I think I probably dragged this story out a little too long, so they will be on the island for a few more chapters yet. Hope you can bear with me! CatJerica, thank you! You'll find out soon! J Thank you, everyone!

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Thirteen

His knees were digging into the sand, dangerously close to the pointy spines of a massive rockfish, but he barely noticed, eyes glued out to sea, searching. The light was gone, and only rolling black waves reflected back at him. He was aware of Shalimar as she kneeled down next to him, her whispered words of anguish, her fingers digging into his. He blinked, hoping to see something more, but nothing more was there.

"Now what?"

He hadn't realized he had spoken until she turned his face towards hers, eyes gleaming in determination. "We get ready for the next time it comes by."

_The next time._ They had to believe it would circle the island, looking for survivors. They had to believe it would come back before the lava hit the beach. His head slowly began to nod as her words sank in.

"You're right, Shal." His hand rose up and cupped hers, entwining their fingers together. "We've come too far to give up now." He pulled her up with him, turning around and halting in surprise when he saw a figure collapsed in the sand. _Riley._ He had almost forgotten about him. He watched as Shalimar checked for a pulse.

"Well, he's alive, but unconscious." She stared down at him.

"What are you thinking?" Brennan came up behind her.

She shook her head, brows furrowed. "I don't understand Brennan, how he's here, how he survived?" She turned away from him, eyes sweeping the line of fire above them. "I don't understand anything right now."

"I don't either, Shal." Brennan pressed his lips together. "But let's just focus on getting out of here first, ok?"

Raised voices interrupted them, and they left Riley, walking back toward the rest of the group. Most were passed out on the beach, but a few still stood, voices raised in argument.

"What's going on now?" Brennan's booming voice interrupted them.

"Papala spears," One man spoke excitedly, turning to them with hope. "Up there!"

"Papa what?" Brennan raised his eyebrows.

"Papala spears, from the Papala tree. The wood is very light and flammable. The local people use them as fireworks mainly, but they've also been used to send greetings to incoming ships."

"A signal," Shalimar breathed in hope, eyes following the man's pointed finger. She sucked in a deep breath when she saw where he indicated. The trees were just beyond the ridge of the beach, on the foot of the mountain, and just below the line of fire. "It's too close."

Only Brennan heard the fringe of panic in her voice. He stepped up behind her, fingers brushing reassuringly against the small of her back. "We've got to signal that ship when it returns. They can't see us. I don't think we have much choice."

They stared up at the trees.

"I'll go." Brennan finally spoke. He felt a shudder run down Shalimar's back.

"No, Brennan." She turned to him, fingers clenching his shirt front.

"It's ok, Shal." He gently pried her hands loose, threading his fingers through hers, wincing as her nails dug into his skin.

"Don't go." Her voice was a desperate whisper.

He smiled sadly. "I have to, Shal. I can't sit here and wait for us to die." His eyes searched hers. "If there's even a remote chance, we have to try."

Shalimar looked up at the ominous red glow in the sky, out to the churning sea, and finally nodded.

"Ok then." He drew her into his arms, savoring the comfort she provided, quickly bending his head and catching her lips. And then he was gone.

She choked back a sob, turning and watching as he sprinted up the mountain, his muscular figure garishly outlined in the firelight. _When would it all end?_

"Shalimar!" One of the agents tugged on her sleeve. She reluctantly pulled her eyes away from Brennan and turned toward the woman.

"Your pack!"

Shalimar gritted her teeth in frustration when she saw Riley far ahead of her, the pack containing the serum clenched in his hands as he ran jerkily down the beach. She swore under her breath, taking after him.

Tired limbs instantly complained, but she pushed her body forward. "Riley!"

He glanced over his shoulder, stumbled, and then ran faster. His step was chaotic; he was obviously having trouble keeping up the pace. She kept her distance, trailing after him, waiting for him to give out. He weaved and then suddenly turned and sprinted up toward the mountain. Flames now flickered on the edge of the tree line, and she halted, heart thudding in her chest.

"Riley, stop!" Her voice cracked, and he hesitated, pressing his back into a tree and staring at her. She again noticed the wildness in his eyes, and this time a new look, despair. "We can help you," She reached entreatingly towards him with one hand, legs shaking and refusing to move as flames flickered greedily above him.

"You're afraid of fire." He lowered the pack to the ground.

"No." She licked her lips.

He laughed, and she winced at the maniacal sound, forcing trembling limbs to move forward.

"Stay away!" His grip tightened again on the pack.

She halted, hands held out in front of her appeasingly.

"My wife loved fire." He was now staring over his shoulder at the flames. "She said it was warm and comforting."

She took another step.

His head whipped around again. _"I said stay away!"_

She whimpered as his fingers arched and formed a ball of fire. "I'm just trying to help you." Her voice was soft.

_"Help?"_ He snorted derisively. "Dr. Luka tried to _help_." His arm lashed out, flames flying. _"He killed my family!" _

She threw herself to the ground with a half-strangled sob as fire shot above her. "Please," She whispered, "Let me help you."

His eyes met hers, but they were glazed over, unseeing. Hesitantly, she pushed herself up on her knees, relieved when he gave no sign of recognition. Her eyes darted to the pack. They still didn't know if the serum was real or not, but if there was even a chance it could be used to stabilize them, she had to get it back.

He was staring at the fire again. It seemed to mesmerize him. She inched forward.

_"Dr. Luka didn't like fire, didn't like my painting either. He—he yelled when he saw it….didn't like fire...my wife loves fire_."

She caught fragments of words carried on the wind and realized he was mumbling a litany under his breath.

She was so close now.Achingly, she stretched her fingers, reaching for the pack. It lay seemingly forgotten at his feet. Her knees cracked loudly as she stretched toward the pack, and she froze, holding her breath.

_"She was so beautiful…but then she died."_

The hair on the back of her neck prickled, and she slowly looked up. His eyes were locked on hers. She swallowed.

_"She died…so beautiful." _

Her fingers brushed against the canvas material of the pack; she closed them into a fist. There was a spark, a flicker of some kind of emotion in his eyes as he watched. She sprang, hauling the pack up and back with her as she flew through the air. Fire reached the tree line at the same time, and she was aware of intense heat as she landed in a crouch.

"Shalimar!"

_Brennan!_ He was running toward her at a dead run, and she could hear his labored breathing from far away.

Riley screamed in frustration, flames shooting from both hands. Brennan ducked behind a tree just as it caught fire.

Rage filled Shalimar, and she instinctually flew forward, landing back in front of Riley with a snarl. She heard Brennan scream her name again, but she ignored him, eyes locked on her prey as she attacked. She hit him, and they rolled twice, the pack crushed between them as he landed flat on his back.

Glass exploded, and she felt a shard pierce the skin of her hand still tangled in the pack. Her other hand held Riley down as he lay against the ground where he landed. His eyes registered shock as they stared up at her, huge in his pale face. Blood hit her senses, and she gasped when she realized it was his, pooling beneath his head. Stricken, she released her hold on him.

"Why?" She whispered as he struggled to breathe.

His eyes cast downward and landed on the crumbled pack._ "Serum." _

"All this because you're addicted to a drug?" She noticed for the first time that the vials were smashed and that glass and thick liquid coated her fingers. She released her death grip on the pack, staring curiously at a shard of glass embedded in her thumb, slicing through the layers of scar tissue and burn blisters. _Why is it always that hand?_ She numbly bemoaned to herself, wincing as the liquid burned against her open wound.

"It's gone."

She glanced sharply back down at Riley. Instead of anguish, he sounded…_relieved._

He tried to smile at her expression, but it came out more of a grimace, his bloodless lips stretched thinly across burnt, cracked skin.

"Shal?" Brennan slid to his knees beside them, pulling her back in concern.

"Wait—" She murmured, bending over Riley again. "Tell me what they did to you."

His chest rose and fell as he took one breath, and then another, eyes huge and deep blue. Brennan grunted as Riley shakily lifted one hand and touched her cheek in wonderment.

"It's ok, Brennan," She whispered, smiling at Riley with sad understanding. "It's ok now. He was never after us, he was just trying to destroy the serum."

Brennan's brows rose silently, grabbing Shalimar again as the first flicker of flames appeared on the tree next to them. She saw the fire reflected in his eyes and shuddered.

_"So warm and comforting,"_ Riley rasped, _"she loved fire."_

"Shal." Brennan gripped her shoulder, voice tight with urgency, "We have to go."

The tree creaked and groaned as fire blazed to life. Thick, gritty smoke curled around them.

"We can't leave him here." She bit back a sob as his eyes fell shut.

Brennan pressed two fingers into his neck, eyes nervously roving the tree line. The lava was visible now, just behind the crackling fire. "He's still alive."

She blew out her breath, swaying as Brennan pulled her to her feet.

"Shal!" He yelled right into her face, shaking her shoulders gently, "We have to go now!"

She blinked, sucking in a deep shuddering breath as she focused on the fire. Brennan thrust the pack into her arms, hoisted Riley over his shoulder, and ran, pulling Shalimar with him.

Flaming spears shot over their heads as they ran back toward the beach.

"Papala spears," Brennan explained in a gasp as he struggled to catch his breath. "They must be trying to signal the ship!"

Her eyes lit up, her fingers tightening on Brennan's as he stumbled slightly.

After agonizing moments, they reached the beach, falling to their knees, chests heaving for air. It was so hard to breathe, and Brennan's lungs burned and raged as he began to cough. He dropped Riley into the sand and crawled forward a few feet, hunched over, feeling Shalimar's hands on his back as he began to vomit into the sand. There was nothing left in his stomach, and he groaned, weakly rolling over onto his back. Shalimar's face loomed over his, and he reached up, pulling her down against his chest, arms wrapping desperately around her. Her face pressed against his chest, and he could feel tears drip from her cheeks and onto his chest, the dampness quickly dissipating in the intense heat.

"We're going to make it, Brennan." She whispered fiercely, curling her fingers into his shirt.

His arms tightened silently around her.

Papala spears continued to fly over them, bright flaming beacons of light.

Finally, she cracked her eyes open, catching her breath. "Brennan—look." She gently prompted him to open his eyes.

He squinted, struggling to focus on a bright yellow blob in front of him. He blinked, forcing his eyes to concentrate.

Growing proudly out of a rock was a green, leafy stalk, with a delicate, yellow flower in full bloom. Its petals were wide open and glistened like spun silk, contrasting sharply with the dingy gray around it. It seemed impossible that such a thing could survive in this place, yet it stood strong and defiant, beautiful.

Brennan pushed himself into a sitting position, drawing Shalimar against his side as they drank in the sight. Chester came bounding up to them, breaking the moment, and they couldn't help but laugh, feeling twinges of hope. They rose and limped over to the rest of the group, watching as another round of spears were thrown high into the air and out to sea. The ship had to see and come back.

Shalimar spied Jimmy propped up against a boulder and narrowed her eyes. "I want some answers, Brennan." She started toward the man before Brennan could even answer. He sighed and followed after her. He knew she felt responsible somehow for Riley and wanted to understand everything. He glanced over his shoulder at the lava flow, his stomach queasy with nervous dread.

Jimmy shrank back as Shalimar squatted down next to him. "Now what?" His voice was rough, weak.

"You're dying."

He cringed at the flatness of Shalimar's voice as her eyes bore into his. He coughed, and it was a hoarse, rattling sound.

Brennan kneeled down on his other side, arms crossed.

Jimmy's eyes flickered between them. "Did you get the serum?"

"We got it." Brennan didn't elaborate.

"For the last time," Shalimar spoke conversationally, but her eyes told otherwise. "Tell us what it does."

"It stabilizes."

"Besides that." Brennan pressed a warning finger into the man's chest, causing him to wheeze in pain.

Jimmy winced, head turned away, shoulders slumped. "Riley was a test. When he first had contact with the serum, he became deathly ill; we thought the formula was a failure. But then he recovered, but with chemical dependency and permanent dementia." His chin dropped to his chest as coughs wracked his body once again. "We discovered he needed the serum to survive, as soon as we stopped his dosages, he grew sick again. The Dominion realized it gave them a way to control mutants—instant power. Stabilization just became a side affect instead of the purpose."

"That's why you didn't want it." Brennan pressed his lips together in anger.

Riley nodded tiredly. "Once the serum enters the bloodstream, there's no going back." His voice trailed away as he began to cough yet again. "You're_ infected_." He spat the word.

Brennan's head whipped around as Shalimar hissed in a sharp breath of air, lurching backward and jumping convulsively. She moved her head up to look at Brennan, eyes wide with fright.

"Shal?"

She held her hand up to her eyes. Between two broken blisters, a deep cut sliced through tender skin, the small dagger of glass was still embedded, glittering. A ruby red drop of blood rolled down the inside of her thumb.

They were frozen in an eerie tableau. Brennan, his face stunned, standing over her; Shalimar, on her knees, her face stark and shocked. To both of them it seemed as if minutes passed, long minutes that were measured not by the ticks of a clock, but by the loud, rhythmic waves of blood that their hearts slugged frantically to beat against their eardrums.

She was infected.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: Thank you to Fiery Feral, Lucy, Mayra,and CatJerica for sticking with me! Lucy, if you can bear with me through this chapter, Jesse and Lexa will start to come back into the picture with the next chapter. Their return is gradual, but they're coming! Fiery Feral and Mayra, you have been so faithful and encouraging, thank you so much! CatJerica, thank you, your review came at the perfect time. I was feeling a bit discouraged, and you brought tears to my eyes. Thank you. Here's another cliffhanger for you! :) I've got the final chapter written now, I'm just working on expanding the final scene a little more, based upon the advice of my wonderful beta-readers. So I will be able to finally update more frequently and finish posting before I leave for vacation. Thank you!

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Fourteen

They stared at each other in shock.

"Shalimar…" Brennan choked and swallowed convulsively.

"No," She gritted her teeth, "Don't say it."

He walked to her and took her by the shoulders and was stunned by her strength as she pushed him violently. He lost his grip, but was unmoved, and took her shoulders again, his grip painfully strong. She desperately tried to pull away from him, but he held her fast and pulled her close. She was like a cold statue in his arms, and she managed to get her hands between their bodies, and pushed against him steadily. Still he held her, his arms tightening, pulling her to him with urgency, but making his hands gentle.

_"No,"_ She murmured incessantly. _"No."_

"Shalimar, it's ok, it's ok." Brennan whispered against her hair. "We don't know that you're infected."

She took a deep breath, sagged, and began to tremble. Brennan managed to turn her while still encircling her with his arms. Her face was bloodless, her eyes wide and staring, and her mouth shook, but she nodded as he led her down the beach a few paces for privacy. Shalimar shook her head, desperately trying to regain her equilibrium, her mind, and her clear vision. Brennan stood in front of her, blocking her sight of the others. She felt weak and rested her hands heavily on the sides of his hips, and Brennan could feel her fingers trembling. Faintly he heard her whispering.

"Just don't leave me for a few minutes, please."

"Shal, I'll never leave you." He hoarsely promised. Still her head was down, her face averted, like a woman in a violent storm. His jaw clenched tightly, over and over again, but he willed himself to relax and continue in a soothing voice. "Here, let's get you some water." Firmly, he clasped her about the waist, and they walked a few more paces, pausing to pick up a canteen, and then sat down against a large boulder. She drank deeply, and nodded tightly, handing him back the canteen. She cradled her hand against her stomach, and he realized the glass shard was still embedded in her thumb. He bent and tried to take the piece of glass, but she jerked her hand away.

"No."

"Shal?" His hands hovered in the air hesitantly.

"Don't touch it," Her voice shook. "We can't risk you getting cut too."

"I won't." He firmly reassured, holding out his hand.

She stared into his eyes and then slowly placed her hand into his.

"Good." He smiled tenderly at her, and then bent his dark head, concentrating on pulling out the glass. "There," He rinsed the area off with water from the canteen. "As soon as we get onto the ship, we'll have that cleaned properly."

"I'm glad you're here, Brennan."

He glanced back up in surprise to find her eyes studying him gratefully. He swallowed, his throat tight. "I'm glad too, Shal." He pressed a long kiss to her injured hand. "As long as we're together."

She reached up with her good hand, tangling her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck, gently tugging his head down, kissing him with trembling lips.

They pulled apart after a long moment, resting their foreheads together until excited shouts broke them apart.

Because of the unfolding drama, they hadn't noticed that a lifeboat had at last struggled to the end of the pier, where it bobbed frantically up and down in the unruly surf. They stood up in shocked disbelief as a man slowly and carefully stepped onto the remaining portion of the pier and pulled himself up. He walked toward them, holding a flashlight. They sobbed in relief, running toward him as he made his way, clinging to the shivering uprights as the sea sloshed up onto the pier. His eyes widened when he saw the staggered crowd huddled around the beach.

Brennan and Shalimar pushed their way to the front. "We've got seventeen people here," Brennan wasted no time informing him, "Most are injured."

The man quickly nodded. "I'm Quinn." He held out a wet hand, and they briskly shook. He scanned the beach with a furrowed brow. "I'm from the _Marie Annalea_. We saw the papala spears and thought maybe a fellow fisherman or two had gotten caught down here at the beach, so we just brought one dinghy." He gestured over his shoulder to the small lifeboat behind him.

Deliberately, Shalimar turned and stared up at the fury of the mountain. _One dinghy…it could hold three people, four if they pushed it. Half an hour to the ship, half an hour back. Anywhere from four to five trips back and forth…? _The fiery red river was inexorably running down the mountain. Shalimar could see it, judge it, all too clearly from the beach. _We can't all make it to the ship. Some people may have to die... _Panic few up from her throat, choking her, bulging her eyes, drying her mouth. She staggered, her knees betraying her, almost giving way. Horrified, she grasped the wooden pier support, taking deep breaths, struggling for calm. _Somehow, we'll make it. I have to believe that. _She closed her eyes to the fire._ I will not let this thing beat me, not now, not anymore._ Straightening, her shoulders thrown back, her face set, and her step determined, Shalimar turned back to Brennan. He was staring down at the small boat with the sailor, discussing the number of trips needed.

"There are two dinghies aboard ship, we could bring them both back with us," Quinn offered, eyeing the lava flow nervously.

"That might work," Brennan nodded quickly, following the man's gaze.

"The sea is rough, and the water's full of sharks and rays, it takes brute strength and control to row right now." Quinn pressed his lips together. "I've a small crew aboard, and right now all hands are needed to control her. Can anyone here row the second?" He scanned the sickly crowd doubtfully.

"Brennan can do it." Shalimar's voice rang with confidence.

Brennan and Shalimar exchanged looks, and then Brennan nodded in agreement.

"Ok then," Quinn started to walk back down the pier.

"Let's go." Brennan started after him, stopping when Shalimar didn't follow him. "Shal?"

She shook her head. "I'm not going this time, Brennan."

He crossed his arms and stepped close to her. "What are you talking about?"

Her face was white, determined. "There are severely injured people here that need medical attention. You need to take them first."

"No."

"Brennan—"

"You're going now." His voice held a soft warning.

She laid her hands on his crossed forearms. They were wet, and the muscles were knotted with tension. For a single moment, she caressed them. "I'm ok right now, Brennan. There are others that are not. I have to stay and help here. You go and come back."

He stood very still, staring down at her. His eyes seemed an unearthly molten fire in the darkness of his face. "You expect me to leave you here and take others instead?"

"Yes." She threw her head back defiantly to stare directly in his eyes.

"Even that animal?" Brennan, with a savage nod, indicated Jimmy.

"I have to, Brennan, I have to do this."

They stared at each other, and to both of them, the world, the fire, the people, the death and destruction faded away. It was quiet, a grave and heavy silence between them. Oddly, Shalimar thought she could hear Brennan's heart beating, fast but strong, a reassuring measure of life. He seemed to have no face, no body, only those eyes that burned with an inner fire so hot that Shalimar almost flinched from the feeling of heat.

Without turning, Brennan shouted, "I'm coming, Quinn!" Still staring down at Shalimar, he shook his head. "I'll take some others for now. But, Shalimar, you have to understand something. You say you must do this. I'm telling you that there are certain things that I too must do, or I won't be able to live with myself. Do you understand?"

"I know." She sighed. "But for now, for this moment, Brennan, you have to go."

"Let's go!" Quinn screamed from the boat.

Brennan glanced fearfully at the descending fire, grabbed Shalimar's shoulders, and gave her a rough kiss. He released her suddenly, and she stumbled slightly, bracing her shaking legs against the pier as Brennan knelt down and lifted an unconscious woman into his arms and gestured with his chin for another man with several rockfish stings to follow him. Brennan whirled, carrying the woman easily. "I'm not through with you, Shal. I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting." She promised.

He stared at her before turning on his heel and disappearing into the swirling blackness.

Shalimar watched Brennan disappear. With a sudden heaviness she sank to the sand. The desolation that swept over her, bitter and powerful, at the realization that they were separated, threatened to defeat her. Sobs sounded behind her, and she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. Resolutely, she pried her eyes back open and stood up. It was dark, an inky blackness that was lightened only by the lava and flame behind them. Errant puffs of wind blew this way and that. There was no color. People were only shadows of lifeless gray and charcoal. There was only the crimson fire backlighting the scene, flickering and hellish. The heat pressed them, smothering them, burning their noses and lips and eyes; but sweat dried on them before forming, so they felt dry and tight and chafed.

"Now what?" A voice spoke fearfully.

She looked around at the people who seemed to have come under her care, all staring at her, depending on her. Her heart pounded, and she smoothed back her hair—it felt like an impossibly long tangle. _Now what?_ She cleared her throat.

"All right," She said with an attempt at briskness. "We have to get organized. The boats will be back in about half an hour, I think. There's fourteen of us left, we have to decide who's going next."

"How much time do you think before the lava covers the beach?" Someone whispered. It sounded loud in her pounded ears.

"I don't know." She faltered, turning to look. The second fissure was still steadily firing spews of lava into the air. Above the fountain the jungle was blazing. She forced herself to look away. "We can't think about that right now."

Brennan strained and groaned against the oars as he fought the wild waves, struggling to make his way back to shore. The lagoon was as wild and tossed as the North Atlantic in a winter storm, and the waves bashed against the wooden boat until it seemed that the entire craft would crash down into the sea, board by board. It was shaky, and water sloshed against his knees, drenching him. There were so many jellyfish and starfish in the water, and even small fish that washed up into the boat in the highest waves. He spat out a mouthful of seawater as it rained over him, frantically blinking the salt out of his eyes as looked up at the island, the volcanoes, the fire. The jungle close behind the beach was blazing. Soon, the last line of coconut palms would be burning. The wall of descending lava wasn't far behind the fire. So fatigued, he felt stupid and slow as he sluggishly gave a mighty heave against the oars, gasping as a school of thousands of rainbow fish clouded around his oar like a swarm of mosquitoes. Several sharks swam maddening around him, in a wild feeding frenzy. He pulled back in fear as two slammed aggressively into the boat. The wood creaked and shuddered, and his lips fell into a grim line as he pulled even harder on the oars. _He had to get back to Shalimar._ He glanced again at the island. This time, he could see faint figures through the murky darkness, lined up on the shaky pier, ready and waiting for their turn on the boat. A smile flitted across his strained features. Shalimar had been busy, getting her little group organized. It couldn't have been easy getting order out of that terrified bunch. His oar bashed against a sting ray, and he grimaced as the vibration ran all the way up the oar and down his shaking arms, numbing his tensed muscles so that he almost lost his grip. He clenched his teeth, digging in deep into the raging water, forcing the little boat onward. _Where were Jesse and Lexa? Damn it! Why did Shalimar insist on staying behind on the island? He didn't understand anything anymore._

_"You're the stubbornest creature on this earth!"_ He screamed into the wind. The words were whipped right back at him, barely audible in the roaring wind. _Fourteen people left, including him and Shalimar._ He groaned against the oars.

Finally, beyond exhaustion, he shuddered as the boat was slammed into the pier. _He made it._ He hissed in a painful breath as he pulled himself onto the pier, arms shaking from the stress. Pale faces stared up at him. Shalimar wasn't in sight. He brushed past the injured agents, hurrying down the pier. It was so damaged that every step was treacherous. With each wave it shuddered, with each burst of wind it trembled, with each step it shook. Narrowing his eyes, Brennan searched around the beach. She wasn't standing. He jumped off the pier in frightened horror, shouting hoarsely.

_"Shalimar!__ Shalimar!"_ He stopped short, his stomach clenching with knowing dread. _"Oh, God.__ No, please…"_

Shalimar was lying in the sand a few yards off the pier. Her eyes were glazed, already unseeing, and she was violently, helplessly, convulsively retching.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I don't know quite where to start, I am overwhelmed by your response. Thank you all, so much! Thank you MariShal, Brennan's Angel, Jaebs, Melodie, Mayra, Blackpanther, Quadrantje, x-shalimar-x, Rain. Your words mean so much. Fiery Feral, thank you again for everything! Is there ever any doubt! :) Lucy, you honor me, I thank you. CatJerica--Oh yeah, more than you know. Thank you. I've got the final chapter completed now, after re-writing the ending no less than four times! (My beta-writers are really making me think hard on this one!) Thank you again for your feedback and support!

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Fifteen

Brennan blinked in the late afternoon gloom, staring at the shapeless lump. _Shalimar!_ He threw himself down the beach and ran. Panting, Brennan slid the last few inches on his knees, but when he came to a stop beside her crumpled figure, he found he could not reach out to touch her. _"Oh, no,"_ He moaned thickly, _"Oh, no, no…" _

It took him a moment to realize he was holding his breath and choking. Suddenly he drew in a great gulp of air and reached out with a shaking hand. He turned Shalimar over. Her brown eyes stared indifferently at the darkening sky. Chester lay protectively by her side, whining softly.

"Shalimar—" He framed her pale face with both his hands, bending over her, tears of relief welling in his eyes when her eyes slowly blinked.

"Brennan," She struggled weakly, "Brennan…" She reached for him, but she was so drained that her fingers could not quite curl around his.

Anger and remorse flashed over Brennan's face. The expression was so fleeting that it disappeared before it had quite registered, but when he spoke, his voice had deepened, and some pain filtered through. "Shal…I'm so sorry…" Her fluttering hand disappeared into both of his. "Shal—" He seemed unable to say anything more. His eyes were suddenly a brown flame. He closed them, grimacing now with pain, and then pressed his lips against her clammy hand. They stayed motionless for a moment, then he turned his head away from her, rested his cheek lightly against her hand, and muttered. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I'm sorry it took me so long..."

"Shh—" It took effort to form words. "Not…not your fault."

Brennan's sharp intake of breath sounded in the quiet, but he didn't move. Shalimar felt the hardness of his cheekbone, the warmth of his face, the roughness of his growing stubble, and she longed to caress his face, but she couldn't move. Long moments passed, and she found she was almost holding her breath, needing to see him. Finally he turned his face back to her, and she felt physical pain hit her at the grief in his expression, at the anguished tears dripping down his cheeks. She didn't think he was even aware of them. It was the last thing she saw before haze settled over her eyes and she blacked out.

"What happened?" Brennan barely glanced up at an agent kneeling beside him; instead, he drew Shalimar into his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around her, rocking her.

"She just collapsed." The woman placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "We need to row the next group across, there's not much time."

"No." This time Brennan didn't even look up. Chester growled lowly, baring her teeth to the agent.

"Brennnan—"

_"No!" _

She sighed heavily, pushing herself to his feet, leaving him alone.

Brennan looked at Shalimar, and his eyes were haunted. _He shouldn't have left her alone. He should have been here for her._ Shalimar's cheekbones seemed to jut out sharply, and the dim light made the hallows of her cheeks look like black holes. Her eyelids were almost purple, and small bits of the delicate skin were peeling off in dry flakes. Her mouth was so colorless and wrinkled, and her whole face was covered with a sheen of sweat. She was breathing in small animal-like puffs, and at times she would draw a deep, shuddering breath. The sound frightened him.

"Just hold on, Shal." He brushed her tangled hair back, gently lying her down in the sand.

"What happened?" He asked again, looking around the huddled group.

It was silent. And then a mocking laugh started. It rose chillingly in the air, wild and disdainful. Brennan's head whipped around to see Jimmy sneering, staggering on his feet as he walked toward them, holding his side.

"You're too late!" His expression was one of ugly anticipation. "She's infected by the serum, you can't do anything now." He cackled at the irony.

"Shut up!" Brennan's eyes widened in rage as he jumped to his feet.

"You're too late!" Jimmy continued to sneer, "She belongs to the Dominion now!"

_"Shut up!"_ Brennan hit Jimmy's jaw with a stunning, head-cracking force. His jaw didn't break, but he staggered and fell, unconscious.

Brennan spun on his heel and strode back to Shalimar, the other agents falling back and giving him space. He didn't even see them.

"Shal—" His voice cracked as he bent over her again, smoothing a hand across her sweaty brow. "Shal, please. You gotta fight this thing."

Her mouth worked; Brennan looked deep into her eyes and saw that she was conscious and wanted something. Bending so his ear was close to her mouth, he waited patiently. He could feel her hot, fevered breath and her hand gripped his with surprising strength. "Bre—Bre—Brennan...?" She finally whispered in a voice of raw pain.

"I'm right here," Brennan straightened up and again began to caress her temple. He smiled falteringly and looked straight into her eyes. "I'm here now, just rest. You need to save your strength, you need to be strong. It's ok now, I'm right here."

A single tear squeezed out of Shalimar's anguished eyes and slid down her sunken cheek. Then she closed her eyes.

"Brennan?"

He frowned at the second interruption, glancing up to retort in anger, but stopping short when he saw that Riley had crawled his way toward them, eyes surprisingly lucid. He didn't know the man was still alive. Chester watched him, ears perked as she turned her head between him and Brennan.

"She needs more serum, Brennan."

"No." He stared at Riley in shock.

Riley groaned as a rattling cough shook his frail frame. He struggled to regain control, rasping as Brennan watched him. "The serum will—will get her well for now. You can try to figure out a cure later."

Brennan continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"Look," He cleared his throat, "My family didn't make it, I won't make it, but maybe she can."

Brennan locked eyes with the man, studying him with intense scrutiny for long moments, before slowly nodding.

A look of regret flashed across Riley's face, and Brennan could see his eyes beginning to glaze over again. "Except the serum is gone. All gone." He whimpered in defeat.

_The serum!_ Brennan almost forgot that it had gotten broken during the struggle earlier. _But maybe..?_

"The pack! Where's the pack?" He whirled around, eyes raking the beach until he saw the crumpled bit of canvas. His heart thudded as he ran over to it. Glass tinkled as he lifted it up and opened it with shaking hands. Crushed glass littered the bottom of the bag, and his heart sank. _"Damn it!"_ He threw the pack back into the sand in frustration. _How much more could they be expected to endure? _He kicked the pack, watching with little satisfaction as it flew through the air. One of the Styrofoam packing crates flew out and landed with a soft spat into the sand. Liquid glimmered and gleamed in the dim light. His heart stopped as he froze, blinked, and then ran to it.

A single vial lay tucked safely in packing, thick liquid still jostling from the flight through the air. He sobbed in relief, scooping it up and the pack before running back to Shalimar's side. It was impossible, but it seemed her skin was stretched even tighter over her cheekbones and around her mouth. He shuddered, fumbling in the pack for a syringe and carefully filling it with liquid from the vial, making sure not to use all of it. He glanced once again at Riley for confirmation, but the man was back to muttering incoherently under his breath. Brennan swore, hands shaking as he hesitated with the needle over her arm. He took several shallow breaths and then injected it into her bloodstream. _There, it was done._ He slumped down into the sand, gathering her into his arms; waiting.

The transformation was remarkable. Her eyes fluttered as after only a few minutes, color began to seep back into her cheeks. One moment she was lying lifeless in his arms, and then the next, she suddenly shot up into a sitting position, so unexpectedly, that she clipped his chin with the top of her head.

"Brennan?" She stared at him in confusion.

He groaned deeply, pulling her into his arms.

It took her a moment to realize what happened, her fingers digging into Brennan's shoulder as she saw the pack and discarded needle littered around them. _She was living on borrowed time. _Her eyes cut sharply over his shoulder to the tree line, sucking in a deep breath at the sight. The last of the palms were now on fire. _They had forty, fifty minutes at most before lava covered the beach. _She closed her eyes, fighting to find the strength to continue on.

Brennan still hadn't released his tight hold on her, and for a brief moment, she saw them giving up, staying in each other's arms until lava flowed over them. But then she set her jaw, pulling back in fierce determination.

"Brennan." She captured his face with both hands, relieved to feel strength returning to lethargic muscles, "Where's the boat?"

He looked at her blankly for a moment, before understanding, remembering. "Quinn should be here any moment now, he was behind me. I've got the other boat waiting down at the pier."

She nodded, glancing around the group and taking a mental count. _Twelve, thirteen…someone was missing._ Her brow furrowed. "Brennan, where's Riley?"

He looked around in surprise. "He was just here, he—he saved your life, Shal."

She nodded, carefully standing up and testing her shaky limbs. "I have to find him." He reached out and grabbed her, but she gently pulled back. "You need to take the next group across now."

"You're coming with me."

She smiled, caressing his face.

"Shalimar, no." He rasped darkly.

_"Brennan!" _

They both froze as Jesse's voice suddenly crackled across their comlinks.

"Jesse?" Shalimar whispered, stunned. "Jesse, where are you?"

"It's a long story," His voice brought such sweet relief that tears sprang into both their eyes. "Lexa and I are flying to you now, we're almost there."

"Where you been, man?" Brennan choked, swallowing convulsively, unable to continue.

"Nice to know you missed us." Despite her sarcasm, Lexa's smile carried across the line. She paused for a beat, voice softening. "Can't say how good it is to hear your voices though."

"How long, Jesse?" Shalimar anxiously turned back to the fire.

"An hour, tops."

She exchanged grim looks with Brennan. _They wouldn't make it in time._ "You better get going, Brennan." She smiled tumultuously at him. "We still need to get more of these people across; they can't all fit in the helix."

"No," Brennan clamped onto Shalimar's forearms. "I'm not leaving you, not again."

"And I'm not leaving without Riley."

They stared at each other.

"Brennan!"

_Now what?_ Brennan swore under his breath as he turned around. Quinn was sprinting across the beach toward them, panting as he struggled to catch his breath.

"What are you doing?" He called, "We don't have time to waste!"

"I'm coming!" Brennan hollered back to him. Quinn turned back around and staggered back toward the pier.

"He's a good man, helping us like that," Shalimar whispered, watching as he disappeared into the black murkiness. "Now go, help him."

Brennan's eyes flared defiantly. "Only if you get in the boat."

She shook her head.

"Then I'm not leaving." He crossed his arms.

"Brennan," Jesse jumped into the conversation. "Shalimar's right. We can hold two, maybe three extra in here if we have to, but if you've got more people than that, you need to get them to safety."

"Jesse—" Brennan struggled for calmness, teeth gritted. "You don't understand. Shalimar's been—"

"Infected, I know."

Shalimar winced, locking eyes with Brennan.

"You go; I promise I'll get to her in time." Jesse's voice was solemn.

"Shal—" Brennan shook his head.

"Go, Brennan." She pushed gently on his chest. "I'm ok now, and I have to find Riley. I _owe _it him. You get these people to safety, Jesse will get me, and we'll meet you back on the ship."

"He's dying, Shal." He tried one more time to argue.

"Then so am I." She smiled sadly.

"No." He fiercely pulled her into his arms.

Her arms rose up and circled around his neck, burying her face into his chest, stealing a brief moment of comfort. He was sweaty, dirty, tired. She loved him. "Go, Brennan."

"I'll get her, Bren." Jesse spoke again.

His arms tightened around her as he bit back a strangled sob, swearing under his breath. He pressed a kiss into her hair, and then he was gone.

"I'll be back!" His voice carried back to her.

She started. "No! Next trip, you stay on the ship!" She rushed toward the pier, squinting to see him as he climbed into the loaded boat.

"No," He said blithely, picking up the oars. "Be back in about thirty minutes, Shal. Be ready."

"You're the stubbornest creature on this earth!" She shouted, unknowingly throwing his words back in his face.

"Naw," He bawled out, "That title belongs to you!"

By the time Shalimar had taken two more steps down to the edge of the pier, the boat was gone. She was unprepared for the onslaught of emotions that hit her at the realization. She clung to one of the wooden uprights, pressing her hot cheek against the roughness of the wood, listening to the crackling of the fire. _She was so tired, so dead tired and sick of all of this._ She shuddered, then squared her shoulders, walking past the few people left with her. For now, she had to find Riley. The lava, the fire, the serum; she could worry about the rest of it later. For now, she had maybe thirty minutes left. Thirty minutes, and then it would be too late.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I can't believe another story is almost finished again! Only two more chapters to go after this one. I do not yet know if this will be turned into a triliogy. At this point in time, I believe this series is finished. I suppose I'll find out when I start the next story! It will be at least three or four weeks before I am able to post a new story as I will be on vacation and then will need time to start writing one. Sorry, I write slowly! I will finish posting the last few chapters of this story this week before I leave. Thank you so much to Shado-Fox, MariShal, Alicia Emmanuel (welcome back!), Brennan's Angel, Garfieldlady, Melodie, Rachel, Rain, Fiery Feral, Lucy! I am so glad you are enjoying the story still! Mayra--thank you!! That was my whole goal with this series, to see how much I could push their emotions, so I'm so happy you noticed! :) Quadrantje, good observation! You'll see in this chapter, it was intentional...and the reason for the cliffhanger! :) This is the last cliffhanger of the series, and one of my favorite ones, I hope you enjoy!

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Sixteen

At first she saw nothing except whirling blackness. Until now, she hadn't really noticed how thick the smoke from the fires had grown. Raggedy gray ashes floated thick on the heavy hot air. The listless puffs of wind from the sea barely stirred them. She finally became fully aware of the stench of wood smoke, of sulphur and other noxious gases from the bowels of the earth, of the deafening cracks and shrieks of ageless trees burning, of the deep-chested roar of the thunderous sea. She was in a maelstrom.

And so was Brennan. She caught a moment's glimpse of him as the heavy smoke curled wrathfully this way and that. His sculptured features were distorted with agony as he strained, fighting the sea, the smoke, the heat, the world itself. He had been fighting, struggling, ignoring pain and fear and defeat for an eternal night and day and yet another endless night. His muscular arms, in sharp relief in the smoky light, were lumped and bulged, the muscles strained and wracked, as he pumped the oars up and down, up and down, against inhuman odds. His chest, even in the semidarkness, glistened with spray and sweat.

_He must be…almost…dead. His body must be so agonized, wracked and screaming in pain. He must be so weary, so fatigued that he can't think. But he just fights on, and on, and on_… She pressed her lips together. _And so will I._

She turned and ran down the pier, carelessly now, leaping over missing boards, barely stopping as monstrously strong waves hit her knees so hard she was almost knocked down. She reached them, the last ones. Three huddled on the beach, staring at her; Riley was still missing. If Brennan came back, there would be six of them left. She prayed the helix could hold them all. They all looked at her, frightened; none of them wanted to die. In the moment of silence, the lava came rushing down the west side, a glowing scarlet ribbon that screamed as it flowed, then hissed like a million snakes as it roiled into the sea. It was hitting the beach at an angle. Instinct struggled to take over, straining, almost quivering, to go, to run, to escape. Instead, she took a deep breath, turned, and walked into the fire.

The air, with the nearness of the lava, had become the temperature of the inside of a furnace. She tried hard to breathe it in, but her mind—and her nose and chest and throat—rejected it. She slid to a stop, put her hands on her knees, and leaned over, gasping and retching. She jumped slightly when she felt something brush against her; Chester. The little dog was huddled at her feet. She groaned, shakily raising her head and trying to catch a scent of Riley, but her nostrils were burnt, her brain refusing to register anything but smoke. She shook her head mutely, then took off running again, Chester following.

The coconut trees had all burned down to fiery stumps. Even as Shalimar ran, the first fingers of lava ran onto the sands of the beach. She was morbidly fascinated to see that it wasn't running evenly, like water; lumpy fingers ran ahead, then seemed to slow as the rest between the fingers caught up. It wasn't moving very fast, as she had imagined with dread as she watched it come down the mountain. It was lethargic and chunky, sometimes folding over itself as it moved forward.

But it was definitely coming.

She kept running toward it. With every step, she got closer to her private nightmare. She didn't fear the danger; she feared her memories and the fact she might freeze. As long as she kept her focus and kept moving, she could deal with the risks. But if she had to face flames…the nausea started deep within her soul.

In the dark, he was simply an impression—a tall man, wearing a light brown jacket and jeans. He slipped his hands into his pockets and idly turned to glance toward her. She couldn't see his face, but knew him.

Riley.

She stumbled. The man stepped back and disappeared into the shadows. _What was he doing? What was going on? _A hot ember brushed her cheek. She whimpered at the heat. It invaded her shirt and penetrated her body. The tender, healing skin on her hand screamed. She wanted so badly to retreat. She knew what was waiting at the edge of the beach. _Go or turn around?_ She took two more steps forward. Her eyes burned with the smoke and visibility was minimal. She didn't waste her breath trying to call out, it would only choke her. _Where was he?_ She stumbled, and stumbled again, shuddering as a feeling of weakness suddenly assaulted her. _"No,"_ She groaned, frustrated as she realized the serum was already starting to wear off. Nails dug into palms as she clenched her fists, resolutely taking a few more steps. Fire crackled, mocking her as spots of blurriness clouded her eyes. _She had left the remaining serum back on the beach._ She cursed her stupidity, crying out as she suddenly staggered and fell.

Her legs were burning, trembling, useless. She gasped, rolling herself over onto her back, tears prickling the corners of her eyes as her body refused to listen to her mind's frantic commands to move. Heat, dark heat, traveled through her veins, leaving her gasping as her stomach rolled in revulsion.

_"Help me!"_

It took her a moment to realize the whimpers were coming from her own tight throat. She desperately tried to raise her voice, but only choked instead. Movement registered in her whirling brain, and she was shocked at the intensity of emotion sweeping through her. _She so badly wanted to live._ She wanted to see Brennan just one more time, feel his cool fingers closing over hers, see his familiar chocolate brown eyes and drown in their comfort.

_"Help me."_

She didn't have the strength to raise her head, but she knew it was Riley. She could feel his eyes watching her.

"Shalimar?"

Her eyes blinked in remembrance as Jesse's concerned voice stirred her consciousness.

_"Jess--" She_ managed to whimper his name.

"Shalimar, what's going on? Your readings are very faint."

_"Jesse…"_ His name came out in a gurgle.

"Shalimar?" His voice raised sternly, sharp with concern. "You hold on, we're coming, ok? But I need you to hang on."

_"I fell?"_

His heart broke at the confusion in her voice. She sounded like a lost little girl. Lexa's hand came over to rest on his shoulder as he forcibly wrenched the control stick forward, asking more from the speeding helix. The jet shuddered, then picked up a few more paces.

"Good girl," Jesse breathed, eyes darting back to the little blip on the screen showing him Shalimar was still alive. "Stay with me, Shal."

_"Fire."___

Terror was evident, even in the whisper, and Jesse exchanged anguished glances with Lexa.

A new voice echoed through the helix.

_"So beautiful...but then she died."_

"What the--" Startled, Jesse leaned forward in the pilot seat. "Shalimar? Shalimar, answer me!"

Silence crackled back.

Brennan unceremoniously dumped Jimmy onto the deck, staggering back into the railing. The ship pitched and heaved, and hands ran frantically around the little fishing vessel, trying to compensate for rough waters.

"Jesse?" His lungs rasped desperately for air, sucking greedily of the slightly clearer air out at sea.

"I'm here, Brennan."

He sounded distracted. Brennan narrowed his eyes, forcing his body to turn around one more time. "Do you have her?"

There was a slight pause. "Almost."

_Not good enough._ Brennan groaned as he pushed his exhausted body off the rail and back to the quavering dinghy.

"Brennan, wait."

But he ignored him, indicating to a disbelieving crewman to once again lower the rescue boat. His mind screamed at the foolishness of going back into the water again, he was too weak. He shut his mind down, and vaulted over the edge.

She was hot, so hot. Blackness surrounded her for a moment, and then she realized a tiny pinhole of gray light pierced the darkness. She struggled to stay focused on that bead of light until suddenly she sat straight up with a sharp gasp. Bright light flooded her senses, and she squinted in overwhelming pain, unable to focus in the sudden brightness. Panicked, she pressed her hands flat on the ground, pausing when hot sand sifted through her trembling fingers. _Sand._ It was hot, but it wasn't burning. Not yet. Heavy weight pressed against her chest; she couldn't breathe. She wrenched her eyes open again, and gasped.

Riley lay sprawled across her, and she knew without touching him that he was dead. Saltwater burned her skin, and she realized with a start that she was lying on the edge of the beach, waves of hot water rolling over her feet. She twisted around behind her, heart thudding when realizing the lava was sliding down the beach. Drag marks gave silent evidence of how she had gotten back to the water. Her eyes dropped back down to Riley, cradling the still body in her shaking arms. _"Oh no, no, no."_

"He saved you."

The quiet voice brought her head sharply up, eyes flashing protectively. Energy wilted and her shoulders sagged when she saw one of the remaining women watching her; the woman she had saved from drowning.

"He gave you more serum." She continued to speak quietly, tiredly.

"You know about that?" Shalimar eyed her suspiciously. _How many had the Dominion involved in this sick project?_

The woman's lips twisted bitterly when she saw Shalimar's expression. She pushed herself to her feet, hobbling over to Shalimar and dropping a worn bag by her feet. Dust billowed up in forlorn little puffs. She watched Shalimar, eyes dull. "Not all of us are evil." She turned and staggered a few yards down the beach, collapsing by the other woman.

Shalimar's brow furrowed at her cryptic statement before her head dropped back down in defeat. _She didn't know what to believe anymore._ Chester whined and pushed up under her hand. She listlessly tangled her fingers in the matted fur, closing her eyes. Lava hissed close behind her. _There was no way Jesse could make it in time._ She had somehow known that when she sent Brennan away. _Brennan._ She raised her eyes one more time out to sea. And her heart stopped, a thunderstruck look making her eyes widen, unfocused, blank. Her mouth opened a little, and her lips quivered. She saw Brennan

Before her, with clarity, she saw Brennan. She saw the raging sea, the black side of the _Marie Annalea_ soaring above him, the little dinghy tossed fitfully against it. She saw him sit down, grimace and lift the oar. She saw him paddling like a madman for the barrier reefs.

Still blind, still unseeing, she scrambled to her feet. _"Oh God, no, don't let him!"_

The vision broke into a million wisps, insubstantial as the tendrils of smoke she now saw. There was no way he could make it. But Shalimar knew he was coming back.

She turned, scooped the little dog into her arms, and ran back toward the pier. As she ran she saw that the first fingers of lava, the longest grasping claws, were only about ten feet from the tide mark. She ran into the surf, taking hard grinding steps, her teeth gritted, hoping against hope she wouldn't stomp anything deadly. She ran, her mouth and nose on fire, burning, pain piled on top of pain. Her chest felt as if she were being stabbed.

The pier appeared, wreathed by the devilish smoke. More pilings were down, more boards were lost to the sea. Shalimar flew over them. She was ankle-deep in water now, and the biggest, cruelest waves smashed against her thighs. She stumbled, clinging desperately to this piling, the next.

She fell to her knees, got up again, took two more steps, fighting the hateful sucking of the water at her legs. The pier was still standing, but it shook as if from mortal fear. She stood on the edge, straining on tiptoe at the last standing board, and shrieked, _"Brennan! Brennan!"_

A wicked gust of wind tossed her screams back in her face, mocking her. She saw nothing, only blackness. Tears blinded her eyes until she wanted to scream in frustration. She slammed her hand against the piling, wincing as a splinter dug in and her hand protested at the added pain. She took a deep breath and ordered herself to calm down. She slowly lifted her eyes back to the sea, and found him.

He was rowing so fast and hard she could barely see the oar. But he seemed to be standing still; she watched, holding her breath so she could be motionless.

A waved tossed him, the stern of the dinghy lifted high above his head. He wasn't making headway, she saw with horror, because the boat was sloshing with water.

And he couldn't stop rowing to bail.

Behind Shalimar, she heard a horrible screeching sound, and without turning to look, she knew that the far end of the pier was collapsing.

_"Row!__ Row!"_ She groaned between teeth so gritted that shooting pains gripped her jaws.

Brennan rowed and fought valiantly.

Shalimar saw one—three—a dozen—more, she couldn't count them because they were swimming, darting, jerking, all around the little boat. Black, triangular fins, appearing and disappearing as quick as blinks, here, then there, turning, swirling.

_"Brennan! Brennan! Hurry!"_ She screamed.

_How far?_ Her mind screamed impotent. _A mile?__ Two miles? Can he make it? How long? How long? _

Straining her eyes again, she set her jaw and focused on the lonely figure in the pitiful little boat. He still fought, but Shalimar could see that each swell, every few moments, swamped the boat. It was doomed. Brennan was doomed. She screamed again, and he looked up, startled.

He had heard her.

Grimly he set to paddling again.

Then, impossibly, something black, something malevolent, came up, crawling on the dipping oar, writhing, oily, flailing tentacles. Brennan stood up, lifted the oar with the oily blackness fouling it, shook it, and shouted out with a fierceness rarely seen in men except in deadly battle.

And so it was.

A manta ray, about six feet in diameter, had thrown itself up onto the paddle. Brennan shook the oar, the manta flailed as if it were made of thick oil. Brennan threw the oar far out into the maelstrom. Then, with no panic, he dove into the boiling water.

Shalimar tried to scream again, but her voice was gone.

She heard nothing.

She saw nothing.

There was nothing.

After an eternity of deafness, muteness, mindless terror, she saw his dark head surface.

_"Brennan, sharks! Brennan, swim, swim!" _

He cut the water cleanly, never wavering, never faltering.

A black triangular fin cut right in front of him. He struck it, stopped, went under.

_"No!"_ She dove in after him.

Water closed over her, and there was eerie silence, then the unmistakable boiling hiss of fire on water as the last of the beach slipped away.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: As promised, no more cliffhangers. Things will finally get resolved in this chapter! Thank you Lucy, Quadrantje, Fiery Feral, x-shalimar-x, Melodie, Rain (you must be a writer!), MariShal. I am so grateful to all of you. Mayra, thank you! :) Blackpanther and Brennan's Angel--thank you! You asked how much more I could push them...that's exactly the reason I'm not sure I can do a trilogy for this series! I don't know if I can think of anything worse (other than death, which I won't do) to do to them at this point! In my mind, I've called this the Emotions Series, since it was my goal to push them to the limits of their physical and emotional limits, first with Steven and then with natural elements. If anyone has an idea beyond that, I'd be happy to hear about it! :) So we'll see if the next story continues this series or starts a new one. Here is the next chapter for you, I hope the outcome is everything you expected, it was a hard chapter to write. I think I'm brain-dead at this point! :) I'll post the final chapter by the end of the week. Thank you!

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Seventeen

They were going to drown. She couldn't believe they had survived earthquakes and volcanoes and fires, only to be beaten by water. She spit out a mouthful of seawater as her head bobbed above the rough surface. A splash somewhere to her left whipped her head around and she realized with faint astonishment it was Chester, frantically trying to swim beside her. A wall of water slammed into her, pushing her under in a tumultuous swirl. She was tumbling, dizzy, lost. Something hit her hard, and then she was underwater, being pulled by something.

_Was it a shark? _Wearily, she struggled, mind sluggishly trying to comprehend what was happening. _Doesn't hurt.__ Yet. _Water pushed up her nose, and she gasped, gagging as water immediately flooded her mouth. And then she felt the sensation of hot, stinging air on her face. She blinked, coughing harshly, and realized it was Brennan who had her, one arm latched tightly around her waist as he pulled her further out to sea. She blinked again, surprised to realize she had her own hands wrapped tightly around Chester. She didn't remember grabbing the little dog. She fuzzily shook her head, reality seeping back in.

_"Brennan! We're in water! Rockfish…and…and…sharks!"_ She flailed wildly, and Brennan pulled her closer, trying to pin down her arms.

"Shal, listen!" He ordered sharply, "We're ok!"

_"We're ok? What does that mean? We're not ok! I saw a shark—I saw you—I thought you—" _

"No, Shal," He tightened his grip as a massive swell pushed them back under. They came up choking, sputtering for breath.

"You're ok?" She stared at him.

"Yeah." He stared back. "I think that shark was just as scared as I was, Shal. All of the fish and sharks and even jellyfish are trying to get out of this deathtrap, out to sea now."

"But why?" She struggled to make sense of everything.

He glanced at her with a trace of sadness; she hadn't even realized. "Because the lava's reached the water." He nodded grimly over her shoulder as they treaded water.

_"What?"_ Shalimar squirmed in his arms, turning to look back behind. All that was left of the pier were the last four uprights. Even as she looked, one of them leaned over in a sickly way and then disappeared.

"So at least sharks are the least of our worries right now," Brennan narrowed his eyes into slits, salt burning his vision.

_"What…what…?"_ Shalimar suddenly perceived how shrill she sounded. She shut her mouth, cleared her throat, and became still. "So—so what's our biggest worry now?" She sounded less frantic.

"Just the same old lava." Brennan suddenly sounded tired.

"Oh. Where…is it? Where are we?" Shalimar could see nothing except his form, the tatters of the white shirt he wore, and a faint glimmer of his face. With odd fascination she thought how nice it was to see a real face, instead of the filthy gray wraith-faces they'd all had for the last so many hours. It occurred to her that she felt clean, and it as wonderful, even though the water was sandy and rough and much too warm. Still, she was grateful, for she felt she'd been filthy for ages and ages.

"…swimming further out to sea," Brennan was saying. "The lava's coming down at an angle, so it's reaching the water at different times. We're…uh…outrunning it."

Now Shalimar paid full attention to her surroundings. She twisted so she could again look behind them. Too close, it seemed, back where there had once been beach was now a glowing crimson river. She heard the sea boiling like a thousand feral cats hissing, their teeth bared. She gritted her teeth, grimly clamping down on her instinctual fear and concentrating on swimming. They had to get further out to sea.

She said nothing more, and they fought on. Behind them, creeping closer, was the lava spill, boiling the water close to the beach on contact. Though every fiber of her being fought against it, she went farther out, deeper, away from the superheated currents of water in the shallows. It made the going harder, and slower. But still, it wouldn't do them any good to be parboiled.

Brennan still had an iron grip around her, refusing to let go, even though it made it harder for both of them to swim. Chester was squashed between their bodies, paws flailing, eyes wide with fright as she fought to keep her nose above water. They didn't try to fight the waves crashing around them. Shalimar could feel Brennan knifing, making his body long and stiff, his one arm extended, so that he cut through the middle of the waves instead of them tossing him.

The glow from the lava lake was a baleful crimson, and the heat rolled over them, stifling them.

And still they swam.

Shalimar tensed as another thought struck her. "Brennan!" She wrenched herself out of his grip, turning around.

"What?" He strained for air, treading beside her.

Her head whipped wildly around, searching. "I have to go back—those women—"

"Shalimar, stop." He pulled her to his side again. "Stop. It's too late."

They stared at each other, chests heaving.

She broke the silence with a defeated groan.

"I'm sorry." His voice was a throaty whisper, and she realized for the first time he was shivering.

He was tiring. She wrapped her arms around his waist, lending strength. Waves heaved and shoved all around them, above them, and even below them. Wrenching, pushing, pulling, straining. _It was her turn to be the strong one_. She determinedly tightened her hold on him.

"Hang on, Brennan," She whispered, "Just a little while longer, hang on."

He nodded, jaw clenched tightly in attempt to still the violent shivers wracking his body. "Where the hell is Jesse?"

She didn't answer, but put her energy into anticipating the waves, using them up to scan the surrounding water. _He had to be close; he just had to be._

The sea ripped them apart.

At the same instant, she got hit in the eye by a flying body. _Chester_ She lost track of the little dog even as she was pulled under the water. She surged upward, fighting her way back to the surface, realizing they were caught in a riptide.

She couldn't see Brennan.

_"No!"_ A furious sob ripped from her chest. _"Brennan!"_ She was pushed under again, spinning in maddening circles before finding the surface again; choking, gasping. "Brennan!"

"Shalimar!"

A keening moan tore from deep within her throat. _She could see him._ She moved toward him with tired strokes, willing to use the last of her energy to reach him, waves tossing her the last few feet. She caught Brennan's arm as she tumbled past him, spun into him. She coughed hard rasping breaths, as she determinedly tightened her hold on Brennan.

"Shalimar!" Fright and exhaustion were obvious in his face, though she knew he would deny it.

She put her hands on his face, smiling at him. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

He gave a glimmer of a smile back. "That was supposed to be my line."

_Shock._ She could hear it in the lilting words; see it in his eyes as he struggled to keep them open against the sting of the salt water and fatigue. She wasn't much better off. A desperate whine over his shoulder caught her attention, and she shook her head in amazement.

"Brennan—look."

He sluggishly turned his head around, eyes widening as he spotted Chester bravely paddling toward them. The little dog was so weighed down, only the tip of her nose was visible. Shalimar reached over and plucked her out of the water, shoving her onto Brennan's shoulder.

"You see," She weakly chattered, trying to distract him with conversation. "We're going to be fine. Jesse will find us."

Brennan nuzzled the limp dog with his chin. "Yeah."

"Do you—" His hand let go of her, disappearing under the waves. "Brennan!" She grappled for him again, feeling him unintentionally pull her down with him as he tried to claw his way back up. She broke free, and her head popped back up again. She reached down and latched onto him again, catching Chester as she was almost swept away. Even though they were treading water, the tide was strong, pushing them out to sea. The water was slightly cooler now. The sky glowed, a flickering blood-red in the darkness, and she feared they would not be spotted.

"Brennan?"

He didn't answer.

"Brennan, wake up!" She shook him hard, trying to rouse him. _"Brennan!"_

She couldn't wake him up. She felt for his pulse, sobbing in relief when it thumped slowly but steadily under her trembling fingers. _Jesse, where are you?_ The addition of his weight was already taking a toll on her; the effort to keep treading water for them both quickly becoming impossible. Her muscles burned fiercely; she wanted so desperately to stop.

Two Dominion helicopters and the helix searching, but they had found nothing. Jesse groaned in heavy frustration. Their rings were not tracking. _Where were they?_ He turned the helix around again, impatient fear closing his throat tight.

And then as simply as that, he saw them. Two forlorn figures huddled together in massive swells. He swallowed hard.

The engine wash sent water flying everywhere. Jesse groaned convulsively when neither of them responded. He secured the line given him by one of the rescue helicopters and entreated Lexa to hold the helix as still as possible. He clipped himself to the line and scaled down, coming in behind Shalimar. She had Brennan in front of her, holding his head above water, treading for both of them. He was startled to see another set of eyes reflected back at him, and he blinked, realizing it was the tiny dog Brennan had found. It was clinging to Brennan's chest, back legs dangling in the water. Jesse slid his arm under Shalimar's shoulders, scared by her lack of response.

"Shalimar."

His heart froze until she turned her head toward him, eyes squinting tiredly. "Jesse."

He smiled in absolute relief. "Shal, I've got you now."

"Jesse?" Lexa's voice called down nervously.

"They're alive!" He hollered back up to her, unable to hide the joy in his tone. He heard her laugh with relief as he dropped himself down into the water, carefully turning Shalimar toward him, heart constricting at her weakness. "I'm sorry I was late."

"That's ok. I knew you would come."

He blinked back sudden tears at the simple trust in her whisper. He hugged her, taking a moment to realize they were safe. "I've got you now."

"I'm so tired."

He shook her until she looked back up at him. "Open your eyes, Shal," he grimly ordered, "Stay with me just a little while longer."

It took a moment for his words to register in her sluggish brain. She nodded and began kicking again wearily.

Jesse quickly worked to tighten the harness straps around Brennan.

"Shal?" Brennan mumbled fearfully when he started awake, realizing he wasn't touching her.

"It's ok, it's ok." Jesse quickly soothed, shifting Shalimar over so that she was between him and Brennan.

"Brennan," She reached over and ran shaky fingers across his cheek. His eyes dropped shut in obvious relief.

"Shalimar," Jesse waited until her eyes slowly focused back on him. "I've got Brennan attached to me with a double harness, but I don't want to leave you behind in this water. I need you to hang onto me."

She blinked, and slowly lifted her arms around his neck.

"Wait—" She weakly looked around, reaching out and grasping the tiny dog desperately paddling next to her. "Ok."

He smiled at her, then waved at Lexa as her pale face peered anxiously down from the open hatch of the helix. "Get us the hell out of here!"

Lexa scrambled away from the opening and then the winch began to lift them from the water.

Shalimar clung tightly to Jesse with one hand, resting the other on Brennan's chest as his eyes fluttered open, searching for her. The last thing she felt was Brennan's rough fingers rest on top of hers and then a blast of cool air as they were hoisted into the helix. And then all was dark.

A growl of thunder awakened her. Shalimar shot up, hands cowering instinctively over her head.

"Hey, hey, easy." Gentle hands pressed quickly, confidently against her shoulders, stilling her frantic thrashing.

"Jesse?" She cracked her eyes open, instantly slamming them shut again at the piercing pain. "Jess?"

His cool hand gripped her searching one, and she relaxed when she felt his lips brush reassuringly against her. "I'm here, Shal." She heard his voice crack. "I'm here now. "

"Earthquake," She started to struggle again.

"No, Shal, it's ok. It's just thunder, you're safe now." Jesse's voice was thick with emotion. His other hand closed around hers as well, cupping her hand in both of his.

His touch felt strange, and it took her a moment to realize her hand was bandaged again. Her tongue darted out and licked her burnt lips. "Brennan?"

"He's here too, Shal." Lexa spoke from across the room. "We've got you back at sanctuary now."

Her breath rushed out with relief. _They had made it; against all odds, they had actually made it._ Another thought crossed her mind. "The serum?" In the midst of their struggle, she couldn't remember if she had managed to hang onto the woman's bag. She didn't know what was in there, but she had a feeling it was her last hope.

Jesse's silence made her nervous, and she forced her eyes back open again, squinting against the harsh light.

Lexa's heels clicked loudly as she crossed the room. Seconds later, her fingers ran soothingly over Shalimar's forehead. "Don't worry about that, we're taking care of it."

"Of what?" Shalimar's voice rose.

"Calm down, Shal. You're going to be fine." He cupped her face, bending down so she could see his gaze. "You and Brennan are both going to be fine. Trust me, ok?"

Bleary eyes met determined blue ones. Finally, she nodded in acquiesce.

"Good." Jesse squeezed her fingers lightly as he exchanged glances with Lexa above her head.

"Sleep now, Shal." Lexa cleared her throat. "Brennan's right here, sleeping as well. You guys have been through a lot."

_Brennan._ Shalimar was instantly distracted. She again struggled against the hands holding her down. "I need to see him."

"Shalimar."

She couldn't ignore the command in Jesse's tone. She stopped struggling and reluctantly laid still, a frown expressing her extreme displeasure.

He chuckled lightly, not intimidated in the least as he pressed another kiss to her brow. "Good girl."

Her eyes silently followed them as they left the lab. As soon as the glass door whisked shut, she threw her legs over the side of the bed. Instant pain racked her body at the movement, and her knees immediately buckled beneath her. Gasping, she caught herself on the edge of the bed with her elbows. She felt a stinging rip on her hand and then slight drops of liquid as an IV disconnected. She hadn't even been aware it was there. She impatiently ripped off a few more wires.

Thunder again rumbled distantly, echoing through their rock home. She smiled at the irony. _This time, they had run to the mountain, instead of away from it._ Her bare feet shuffled slowly, painfully across the cold floor as she crossed over to the other med bed.

"Shal?" Brennan sounded agitated as he mumbled in his sleep. "Chester?"

She snorted wryly. _At least he called my name first._ She increased her steps as his face creased, and he hissed in a painful breath. _The water had been hard on him. He had already exerted so much strength, so much energy before; it had stolen what little remained._ Her throat grew tight at the thought.

He moaned again, softly, in distress, and she quickened her pace again, reaching out and catching herself on the edge of the bed as her shaky legs failed her. The muscles in her arms screamed as she pulled herself up, but she ignored them, drinking in the sight, the scent, of Brennan. Her breath hitched, and she mewed deep in her throat at the sight of his burned and battered face. Up and over the metal edge of the sterile bed she climbed, curling into his chest. He didn't move, but she sensed his immediate relief at the contact. Her fingers twisted into his shirt. _It would take more than volcanoes and fire to keep them apart._

Jesse sighed as he ran another scan, checking and rechecking his work, needing to be sure. He started when Lexa pressed herself into his tense back.

"You got it right, Jess. Trust your work."

He nodded tightly, spinning around in his chair and pulling her into his arms, stroking her hair as he thought aloud. "After everything we've been through lately with the Dominion, it's hard to believe they would just hand over their research. I can't figure out what that woman's agenda was."

Lexa's nose wrinkled as she pushed it into Jesse's shoulder. "It's actually rather typical of the Dominion—to have agents working on a secret project designed to counter-act another secret project." She snorted. "Layers and layers. It's all about control, no matter what."

"Yeah," Jesse frowned, "But why do we always seem to get caught in the middle?"

"Come on." Lexa pulled back, wrapping her fingers around his and leading him forward.

"So," Jesse asked with a teasing grin as they walked down the hallway. "Where's Chester?"

"If you're referring to that four-legged monster, it's locked in Brennan's room."

Jesse laughed, jumping when a low beeping alarm started to trill. His smile dropped instantly. "That's Shalimar's monitors!" He raced back into the lab.

Lexa crashed into his back as he suddenly halted in the doorway. "Jesse!"

"Shh." He quickly side-stepped so she could enter as well, drawing her against his side.

Shalimar lay on top of Brennan's chest, curled in a fetal position, hands tucked under his shirt, head pressed against his heart. Brennan had one hand lying possessively across her hip, the other tangled in her hair.

They were sound asleep.

"Hey Jesse?" Lexa whispered after a beat of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Is that…_purring?"_

"Yeah." Jesse nodded with a soft mist in his eyes as he reached over to dim the bright lighting. The lab was awash in comfortable darkness, and his voice floated back over their quietly receding footsteps.

"She's home."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: My inspiration for this story was two-fold. Besides my usual Walt Whitman quote, I also had a song going through my mind that had such beautiful emotion, I was challenged to capture even a small portion of that intense feeling and transfer it to words. Garfieldlady gave me an amazing gift and made a clip of Bren/Shal moments with the song. Thank you so much, Garfieldlady, for honoring me with your talent. This song means so much to me, I don't know if I can ever find a way to say thank you enough! After the clip was made, my next struggle was how to share it! So I broke down and did something I never thought I would do; I created a website. Definitely not in my area of expertise! :) It was toted to be a five minute process…five hours later I finally gave up! If you have a moment, please check the video clip Garfieldlady made to go along with this story. The song is "You Raise Me Up," by Josh Groban, and the clip can be found at http: home. comcast. net / loveconquers /wsb (There are no spaces, this site doesn't allow links to other sites to be posted, so that was the best I could do. I added it to my profile page as well). I love this song. Although it is not normally a style I would pair with MX, it fits the theme of this story, and to me its words are achingly beautiful. If yo have time to watch it, please leave a note for Garfieldlady in the review as well. Thank you!

_A/N II: Thank you so much to everyone who so faithfully reviewed. Your kindness and encouragement inspire me to keep on trying to be better! Thank you to the following: Viviana, your help was once again invaluable. You pushed me when I needed it most and wouldn't let me settle for second-best. Yet you always made me smile. I cannot thank you enough. Mari, I truly believe this story wouldn't exist if not for you. All the times you were there for me at 4am…You are a true friend, and I thank you. Rogue, my wonderful beta-reader, you amaze me with your talent and ability. You notice the little things as well as the glaringly obvious big things I somehow missed. I wish I had your eyes! J Thank you so much for everything. Garfieldlady, again, I don't know how to thank you. You gave up so much of your free time just to make that video, and I can never tell you enough how much that means to me. Thank you. Fiery Feral, thank you for your never-ending support! CatJerica, thank you so much the wonderful feedback. I am rather fond of Chester too! J Rain, thank you so much for your amazing insight! Mayra, thank you! I am so glad you enjoyed the cliffhangers! J Lucy, I always looked forward to your reviews, thank you for everything! Quadrantje, thank you for asking questions, I love that! Melodie568, thank you so much for all your feedback! Blackpanther2288, your encouragement is astounding! Thank you! Brennan's Angel, thank you so much for reviewing! I can't believe you read so much in one sitting! X-shalimar-x, thank you for your kindness! Rachel, thank you for sharing your time with me! Jeabs, thank you for your support! Cristina, thank you for noticing the details! Shado-Fox, thank you! I hope all your questions are answered! To all of you who left such wonderful and thoughtful reviews: Alicia Emmanuel, Dagenn, Saphire Ravven8, Koala Tangerine, Kerry, Regan, August, July, Carmel, Kat, Bryony Cel, Mfkngst, and to anyone kind enough to review this last chapter—thank you all so much!_

Things More Beautiful—Chapter Eighteen

Light bounced off in a brilliant array of colors, and Brennan squinted as he stared up at the speckled pattern of orange and red against blue sky. In the calmness of the fall day, it seemed almost impossible all they had been through since he had last laid on his back in this spot, staring up at the maple leaves dancing gaily in the breeze. Little did he know two weeks ago how much deeper he would love the woman lying beside him.

Next to him, Shalimar dozed lightly, the effects of their shared experience still visible in the slight circles under her eyes and the peeling burn on the tip of her nose. They were hiding, again.

Sunlight refracted off the golden-colored leaves, and he rolled onto his side, studying the sleeping feral beside him. Already a healthy color was returning to her cheeks, and it was hard to relate the sight before him now to the image of sunken cheeks and fever-dulled eyes that had been burned into his memory. Physical scars were almost healed; he didn't know if he would ever truly recover from the emotional ones. His fingers ran over and over down her features, memorizing them, convincing himself that she was truly here, that they were truly safe. His fingers landed and tightened in her hair.

_She was his._ It was more than a territorial claim, it was simple reality. They belonged to each other. In moments of fear, of utter weakness and exhaustion, he had found the will to raise up and walk on. He had been her courage and her strength. And she had been his. _She was his. And he was hers._

A merry bark captured his attention, and he lifted his head, smiling as Chester ran by. She had followed them to the grove of trees, had stayed with them, watching, until reassured all was safe. And then she had scampered off, joyfully chasing a chipmunk. He shook his head at her antics, turning his attention back to Shalimar as she stirred slightly in her sleep. Her damaged hand was tucked under her chin. Jesse had just removed the bandages, and her fingers were still a little stiff. He was glad to see her sleeping. Nightmares haunted them both, and any sudden sound caused them to instinctually wake up in a panic. But she felt safe here, and she slept peacefully for the moment.

Added to the therapy sessions that Jesse still insisted she do were regular scans; they wanted to be sure the serum was fully neutralized. Shalimar hated them, but Brennan was secretly relieved. He didn't trust anything from the Dominion anymore. They may have saved her in the end, but she wouldn't have needed saving in the first place if it hadn't been for them and their damn secrets.

"Brennan?"

Brennan started when Jesse's exasperated voice came through his comlink. He smirked at his tone; knowing exactly why he was calling—the same reason they were hiding. "Yeah, Jess?"

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere."

_"Brennan!" _

He laughed outright. "Calm down, man. I'll get her there soon."

"You know I can just as easily track you in, oh, about twenty seconds."

"But you won't." Shalimar's confident voice interrupted them. She smiled as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

Jesse grumbled as he cut the connection, but they knew he would let them get away with it.

"Hey." Brennan turned to Shalimar as she yawned, brushing a stray curl off her forehead.

"Hey." She leaned into his touch, capturing his hand as he started to pull back and tugging him toward her.

His eyebrows rose as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. His hands wandered down her back for a moment before settling on her hips, allowing her to maintain control. She kept the kiss soft, but deep, tasting him slowly, thoroughly.

"You look happy." He spoke as she pulled back slightly, resting her elbows on his shoulders and keeping her fingers twined in his hair.

"I am." She smiled at him, running the back of her knuckles down his cheek and kissing him again.

He groaned convulsively, tightening his hold on her, loving the feel of her in his arms. He felt something pawing at his leg and faintly realized Chester was trying desperately to get his attention. He reluctantly broke the kiss, looking down and scratching her head as she begged for attention.

"I think someone's hungry," Shalimar laughed as she watched Chester continue to paw at Brennan.

"Alright," Brennan sighed as he pushed himself to his feet. "Let's go home."

Lexa looked up as Brennan and Shalimar walked into the main living area. "Hey," She pushed back from the computer terminal, "What brings you two back so soon?"

"Food." Brennan threw over his shoulder as he headed toward the kitchen, Shalimar following.

"Shal," Lexa's voice stopped her, "Jesse's still in the lab."

Shalimar grumbled under her breath, but turned in the direction of the lab instead.

Lexa smiled, turning back to the computer and resuming typing. _Click. Click. Click_. Her fingers froze on the keys as she heard the distinct sound of nails on hardwood. _Chester_ She promptly lifted her legs off the ground, head swinging around and glaring at the approaching dog. Chester paused by her chair, staring up at her quizzically.

"Go on, shoo!" She waved her hand, eyes widening as the little dog circled a couple of times and settled down against the chair leg. "Oh, I don't think so." She could have sworn the little monster was gloating at her as she tapped her fingers against her knee, eyes searching the room until an idea struck her. She smirked, pointing a glowing finger at Chester.

Shalimar's fingers dug into the sides of the lab bed as she watched the scan lights slowly move across her body. As soon as the machine was again still she sat up. "Well?" She stared at Jesse expectantly.

"You realize a normal person would be bedridden still?" Jesse shook his head as her dangling legs swung back and forth with impatient energy.

She grinned, jumping up and crossing over to him, peering over his shoulder as he turned back around to face the computer. "It's still holding," he pronounced with satisfaction a moment later. "You're looking good, Shal."

"Well that I know." She draped her arms over his shoulders as he rolled his eyes at her saucy reply.

"Seriously, Shalimar. You were lucky."

She sobered, resting her chin on his shoulder as he craned his neck to make eye contact. "There's something I've been meaning to show you."

"What's that?" She stood back up as he swung around to face her, watching as he silently crossed the lab and opened a cupboard. Her breath caught in her throat, assaulted by memories, as he pulled out a rumpled bag.

Jesse eyed her appraisingly. "You guys thought all the serum had been either used or destroyed." He opened the bag and pulled out a vial filled with thick liquid she instantly recognized. "I found this."

"Stabilization," She whispered, staring at him.

"Maybe." He nodded. "But Shal, if this got into the wrong hands again—"

"Destroy it."

They both swung around to see Brennan standing in the open doorway, arms crossed.

"Brennan—"

"No, Shal." Brennan's jaw clenched tightly as he uncrossed his arms and braced them against the door frame above his head. "You almost died, we can't take the risk of that happening ever again to you or anyone else. No one has the right to have that kind of power over another."

They stared at each other.

_Arphf__! Arphf!_

_"Argh!__ Brennan!" _

Jesse's head shot up as Lexa's scream echoed through Sanctuary.

Brennan winced at the sound, amusement flashing across his features.

"What did you do?" Jesse walked toward him suspiciously.

"Nothing." Brennan straightened up as Jesse approached the doorway, giving him room to pass by. "I just let Chester loose." He turned his body to follow Jesse as he brushed past him, hurrying toward the shrieks. "Lexa locked her in a closet!" He waved his hands in a futile gesture after Jesse's disappearing figure and turned back toward Shalimar. She was still studying the vial of serum.

"So you really want to destroy it?" She picked up the vial, turning it and watching as liquid oozed back and forth.

"Yeah." Brennan walked up to her, massaging her shoulders from behind as she set aside the serum and dug through the battered bag.

"Look, Bren." She held up a large bottle, smiling as she sniffed it.

A pungent, slightly peppery smell wafted through the air as she pulled the cork out of the bottle.

"Kava." Brennan's eyes gleamed as he turned back towards the sound of Lexa's raised voice. "Hmm…"

Jesse pinched his nose tiredly as he stared with bleary eyes at the computer in his bedroom. Shalimar had asked him to run one more check on the serum to see if it could still somehow be used for stabilization. There were hundreds of possibilities, hundreds of risks. He didn't know what to think. He sighed heavily.

"Jess."

He looked up as Lexa walked up to him.

"You need to take a break, you're exhausted."

He groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. "I'm fine."

"Here." She handed him a glass. "I think you need this more than I do."

"What's this?" Jesse wrinkled his nose as he smelled the drink.

"Brennan gave it to me, said it was a souvenir from the island. It's not bad after the first sip." She settled herself down into his lap.

Jesse wrapped his free arm around her as he took a sip, experimentally rolling the strong liquid around his tongue. Lexa laughed softly as his eyes watered. "Not bad." He choked out, shrugging as he tipped the glass back, swallowing its contents whole. "Got any more?"

Shalimar laid lazily, stretched across the couch in the main room, eyes closed. Machinery hummed gently and clicked occasionally as they turned on and off. Water trickled softly in the fountain, and slight bursts of laughter and murmuring of voices could be faintly heard from Jesse's room. She smiled in contentment; she loved the sounds of her home.

Tiptoes caught her attention, and she perked her ears, recognizing Brennan's steps instantly.

He saw her grin and gave up all attempts at covert entry. "Hey Shal."

"Hey." She lifted a hand in greeting, eyes still closed as he knelt in front of her, pressing a kiss to her brow, hand closing over hers.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah?" Her face brightened as her eyes opened to see a small box in his hands. "What's that?" She grinned in anticipation.

He chuckled at her eager expression, gently moving her legs so he could sit down next to her. She pulled her legs back to make room, stretching them back across his lap as soon as he sat down. He smiled and squeezed her toes affectionately, laughing as they automatically curled under at his touch. "What is that?" She impatiently repeated her question.

He waggled his eyebrows and held out the small box. "A present."

Her brows furrowed as she held the box up, sniffing it.

Brennan laughed as she then shook the package next to her ear. "Just open it."

She glanced at him furtively from under her lashes for a moment before tearing open the box. She stopped and stared as the wrapping fell open. "Brennan!"

He grinned at her hushed, disbelieving tone, laughing at the faint blush in her cheeks as she held up a soft bit of white material with tiny pink hearts. _Her underwear._ She bit her lip. They were almost exactly the same. _It must have taken him hours to find them._ She turned astonished eyes back to his face, smiling tumultuously.

He saw her expression, letting out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Come here." He pulled her into a kiss, pulling back in surprise when he tasted the saltiness of a stray tear. "Shal?"

"You remembered." She pressed trembling fingers against his lips, blinking away the trace tears. "We lost so much on that island, and went through so much. I just can't believe that through it all, you remembered."

"Of course I did," He cupped her cheeks, leaning forward, tenderly catching her stray tears with a kiss. "I remember everything about you."

She scooted forward, fingers curling into his shirt and pulling him down with her, slating her mouth over his as he sank into her arms. The box tumbled to the floor unnoticed. They were silent for long moments, lost in each other.

_"Hee-hee!"_

They sprang apart as an inane giggle erupted in their ears. Shalimar pulled back with a start as Brennan raised his head, eyes popping open in shock.

Jesse sat cross-legged on the floor right next to them, his grinning face inches from theirs. In his hands he clenched the small box, and on top of his head, looking like a deformed hat, stretched a thin bit of flimsy white material, tiny pink hearts scattered across it.

He hiccupped loudly.

"What---why—_what_?" Shalimar stuttered in shock as Jesse bounced back to his feet, skating across the floor in his socks.

_"Hee-hee!"_ His giggles floated back behind him.

Brennan slowly sat up, staring dumbfounded at Jesse.

"Is he…drunk?" Shalimar quickly jumped up to catch him as he suddenly teetered unsteadily on his feet. "I don't think I've ever seen Jesse drunk before. Where's Lexa?" She narrowed her eyes.

Brennan paled slightly at her words. "Ah, Shal, I think this might be my fault."

_"What?"_ Her hand reached out and snatched her underwear off Jesse's head as he stared blankly at her.

"Kava." Brennan reappeared from the hallway holding up an empty bottle. "I ah, I gave it to Lexa."

She shook her head. "I thought that stuff didn't make you drunk?"

Brennan scratched his head, shifting his feet as Shalimar half-dragged a suddenly limp Jesse back to the couch. "It doesn't, technically. It makes you have, er, psychotic reactions."

"Yeah, well, you can be the one to explain it to him when he wakes up."

They stared down at Jesse as he tucked his feet under him and curled up into an impossibly tight ball, a silly grin plastered across his face.

"At least he looks happy." Brennan shrugged helplessly, rubbing his chest as Shalimar jabbed him with her elbow.

They both started when Lexa suddenly waltzed into the room, crooning loudly as she cuddled a wiggling Chester in her arms. She collapsed beside Jesse, resting her head on his thigh, a matching grin spread across her face as she snuggled with the little dog.

Shalimar brows shot up as Brennan snickered beside her. Maybe it was worth it after all.

That evening, the sun sank slowly behind the mountain that guarded their rock home, setting off the fall leaves with brilliant color. The evening breeze was soft and cool, whispering through the trees and stirring the river into quiet ripples. Shalimar leaned her head against Brennan's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, content as they walked along the edge of Sanctuary.

She poked Brennan in the side with her elbow when a chuckle escaped his lips. "Stop it."

"Sorry." His lips twitched.

"Poor Jesse will be traumatized if he has any memory of this in the morning."

"How was I supposed to know Lexa would give him the kava?"

She shook her head, laughing softly with him. "It's good to be home."

"That it is." Brennan sobered as he pulled her more tightly against him, arm jerking slightly as Chester whined and strained against the leash he had attached to her.

"Did you have to leash her?"

"I didn't want her to run off."

"She never has yet."

"I don't want to lose her." He shrugged sheepishly. "Come on, Chester," He shook the leash, "Hurry up and do your business."

Her ears flattened in protest.

Shalimar knelt down and patted her head sympathetically.

"You've gotten attached to her, haven't you?"

She glanced back up at Brennan's triumphant face. "Well, she kind of grows on you."

"Tell that to Lexa."

They exchanged amused glances.

"But really," Shalimar continued, scratching Chester as she put her paws on her knee, stubby tail waggling gleefully, "She went through so much with us. She's a survivor, like we are." She gave the dog a final pat on the head and stood back up, pushing up under Brennan's arm again as they resumed walking.

Brennan murmured in agreement as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. The sound of water grew louder as they neared the river. "You ready to do this?"

"Yeah." Shalimar paused to pull the vial of serum out of her pocket. She stared at the liquid for a long moment, pressing her lips together and then dumping it into the river. It mixed and swirled, heavy on the gentle swells before slowly dissipating. She threw the vial against a rock, watching as it smashed into several tiny pieces. "That's for Riley." She stared at the water a moment longer as Brennan waited silently behind her. Finally he stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Someday we'll find a real means of stabilization, one that doesn't come with such a high price."

She shivered, and he rubbed his hands up and down her arms comfortingly. "There was just so much tragedy, Brennan, so much ugliness." Her voice revealed hidden anguish. "Mutant against mutant, nature against nature. And we were trapped in the middle of all that turmoil."

"I know." He turned her in his arms so they made eye contact.

"We were used again, Brennan, _again._ All that pain, what was it for?" Her lips twisted, trembling. "We gained nothing."

"Shal, listen." His hands reached out to still her. "That's not entirely true. I've been thinking, and I suddenly realized something."

Her eyes searched his, desperate to understand.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Despite all the—the terribleness around us, all the incomprehensible things we went through, I still found some things on that island that were amazingly beautiful."

Her brow furrowed as he struggled to explain.

"I found out what love is capable of, how it can drive and shape a man." His voice was a husky whisper as her eyes softened in poignant understanding. "I found strength I didn't even know I had." He pressed a feathery kiss on her nose. "I found courage when I had none, and hope when reason said otherwise." Large hands framed her face. "Because of _you_, because of the love I found in your eyes." He shook his head. "There's nothing more beautiful than that."

She smiled, unshed tears turning her eyes brilliant liquid amber as she leaned into him. "There's us." He heard her whisper as she closed her lips over his.

His fingers tightened imperceptively around her as he deepened the kiss. _He would never get enough of this, not for as long as he lived. _

The evening grew chilly around them as the sun sank the rest of the way behind the mountain, and they were glad for the warmth of their coats as they headed back home. Sanctuary was quiet as they stepped back inside. Brennan chuckled as Chester pulled impatiently against her leash, and he bent down and released her, gathering the leash into his fist as he shrugged off his coat, about to drop them to the floor.

"Wait, Brennan."

Her soft voice stopped him, and then he remembered. He smiled gently, turning and walking to her bedroom to hang two coats and a leash, side by side.

She smiled as he came back into the main room, staring into his face, admiring his jaw, the tenderness of his chocolate brown eyes. He sensed her stare, looked down quickly, made eye contact as they rounded the corner toward the kitchen.

"What are you thinking?" He wondered at her pensive look as he opened the fridge, pulling out an apple and handing it to her.

She smiled, fingers tightening around the apple in determination as she looked back up at him. "We've been through so much, Brennan." She sank into one of the kitchen chairs, its legs scraping loudly in the silence while he waited for her to continue. "I know our lives will never be normal, and I accepted the danger of the risks we take long ago."

"Me too." Brennan reached out and clasped her hand.

"But these last few cases, Steven and then Luka, Jimmy, and Riley…" She paused for a moment, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand, the faint ridges from scars felt under each stroke. "They were deliberate setups by the Dominion, by the very people we fight for."

His fingers tightened over hers, deliberately closing over the healing scars. "They're not all compromised," he gently reminded.

"I never even knew her name." Shalimar's eyes fell shut for a moment. The kitchen was mercifully silent after the numerous rumbles and roars from the past few days, soothing her. "There's so much power, so much loss of control. So many choices taken away from us, but you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Brennan quipped softly, tugging teasingly on her fingers.

"Well--"

"Don't answer that."

They shared a secret smile.

"Seriously though," She rolled the apple against the table with her other hand, eyes glinting. I've realized something as well."

"What's that?"

She glanced up, a small smile dancing around her lips. "I'm not afraid anymore."

"You're the bravest woman I know." Brennan pulled the apple from her fingers, standing back up and wrapping his arms around her.

Her small arms reached around him, fingers resting on his sides, relishing in the feel of his heart beneath her ear. _It still beat. They were still alive._ While they were good apart, they were even better together. Two strong people made to be more than they thought they could ever be. She stood up on tiptoe, pressing a long kiss into his warm mouth. Over and over lips met and touched, exploring, sharing, feeling, revealing more than words alone could tell.

Their eyes met and held for long moments in silent promise, fingers reaching out, entwining. Together, they turned and continued on, melting into the soft darkness of Sanctuary at night.

They had been through much, but they would not walk away. Theirs was a road that for every step forward, leaves something behind. But they would take that step, they would keep on fighting. Together. For they had learned of love, the kind that endures all things and conquers all things, and in the end uplifts and strengthens; the kind of love that makes things more beautiful.

The End!

_"The earth never tires; The earth is rude, silent, incomprehensible at first-Nature is rude and incomprehensible at first; Be not discouraged-keep on-there are divine things, well envelop'd; I swear to you there are divine things more beautiful than words can tell." –Walt Whitman, Leaves of Grass_


End file.
